Los Juegos del Hambre
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: ¿Y si Gale, tal y como le comentó a Peeta en Sinsajo, se ofreciese voluntario en la cosecha para ayudar a Katniss a ganar los Juegos? Todo desde el punto de vista de Katniss.
1. Capítulo 1

**LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**

_Es la hora._

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_Los juegos van a comenzar._

_Los tributos deben salir a la Arena y..._

_luchar por sobrevivir._

_¡Que empiecen los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre!_

_Una nueva versión de los Juegos del hambre. Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Solo esta historia es de mi invención._

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE: LOS TRIBUTOS<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

El bosque esta silencioso, como siempre. Tan solo se escuchan los suaves cánticos de los pájaros y el susurro de las hojas al agitarse a causa del viento. El paraje que se extiende ante mí es inmenso y bello. Y prohibido. Para llegar hasta aquí he tenido que infringir muchas normas; estaría penalizada con la muerte. Pero los agentes de la paz suelen hacer la vista gorda con tal de que en el Quemador haya carne fresca a la venta. Antes, ese lugar era un almacén donde se guardaba el carbón de las minas; hasta que se creó un sistema más efectivo para llevar el carbón a los trenes desde las minas, y fue abandonado. Con el tiempo, las personas del distrito doce hemos hecho de él un mercado negro. Necesitamos sobrevivir de alguna forma.

El distrito doce no es ni mejor ni peor que el resto de los distritos. Todos tenemos algo en común, y es la pobreza a la que estamos sometidos. Solo que esto no es ninguna novedad para alguien que viva en ellos. Manejados por el Capitolio, nos vamos hundiendo poco a poco en el fango.

Antes éramos trece; al menos hasta que llegaron los Días Oscuros, en donde los distritos nos unimos y rebelamos contra el poder. Pero seguían siendo poderosos. De los trece distritos, doce fueron derrotados y el decimotercero aniquilado. Todo esa guerra dio lugar a muchas desdichas, entre ellas los Juegos del Hambre, el castigo por intentar conseguir la libertad.

Sus reglas son muy sencillas: de cada uno de los doce distritos deben ser escogidos por sorteo un chico y una chica entre los doce y los dieciocho años; los llamamos tributos. Participan en los Juegos del Hambre, y deberían de estar orgullosos; lucharán por sobrevivir, matándose entre ellos hasta que solo quede uno vivo. El vencedor tiene la suerte de ser rico y famoso durante el resto de su vida. Aunque, no tiene tampoco nada de bueno ganar, ya que pierdes la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal. Siempre tendrás el remordimiento de haber matado a veintitrés jóvenes, tus hijos (si es que los tienes) estarán condenados a participar, o, al menos, que las probabilidades de que lleguen a ser tributos sean elevadas. Además, automáticamente, un ganador se convierte en mentor: otra cosa de la que estar orgulloso.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha, cuando seleccionamos a las tributos. Por esa razón, esta mañana, al salir de la casa, las calles de la Veta estaban vacías de mineros con hombros caídos dispuestos a bajar una vez más a las minas. Llamamos la Veta a la zona más pobre del Distrito 12, donde viven todos los mineros.

Camino hasta el tronco hueco de un árbol y saco de ahí mi arco y mis flechas. Es una rareza fabricada por mi padre, que murió en una explosión de las minas; aun hay noches en las que me despierto gritándole que corra.

El bosque es el único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma, hablar sin tener que medir mis palabras y sonreír como no lo hago en ningún otro lado. Subo por las colinas, cada vez más rápido, en dirección hacia un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle, un lugar perfecto para un encuentro.

Mi mejor amigo me espera allí: Gale.

Verlo allí, aguardando mi llegada, hace que sonría.

―Hola, Catnip.

En realidad me llamo Katniss, como la flor acuática a la que llaman saeta, pero, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Catnip, la menta de gato. Después, cuando un lince loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial. Al final tuve que matar al lince porque asustaba a las presas, aunque era tan buena compañía que casi me dio pena. Por otro lado, me pagaron bien por su piel.

―Mira lo que he cazado.

Gale me enseña una hogaza de pan, atravesada limpiamente por una flecha. Ese pan, tan perfecto, de formas redondeadas y ligeramente tostado que solo puede salir de un lugar: la panadería.

―¿Cuánto? **―**le pregunto; un pan así de bueno debe costar una fortuna.

―Tan solo una ardilla. El panadero estaba sentimental. Me ha deseado buena suerte.

―Prim nos ha dejado un queso.

Prim es mi hermana pequeña. Tan solo tiene doce años, y esta es su primera cosecha._ Lady_, su cabra, nos proporciona leche y queso fresco. No con la frecuencia que desearíamos; por eso, es un regalo muy especial.

Gale, que también sabe eso, lo admira.

―Gracias, Prim. Nos daremos un verdadero festín.**―**De repente, se pone a imitar el absurdo acento del Capitolio. Lo escuchamos anualmente de Effie Trinket**―**. ¡Casi se me olvidaba! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!**―**Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean**―**. Y que la suerte... **―**empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua.

―¡...esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!**―**concluyo, con el mismo brío.

Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él.

Pienso en Gale y en la promesa que hace un par de años hicimos. Tan solo tenía catorce años, pero estaba muy segura de cuales eran mis prioridades. Por eso acepté.

Era un día muy parecido a este: hacía sol, las presas abundaban y al día siguiente sería el de la cosecha. Mi tercera cosecha; la quinta de Gale. Quizás fuera el miedo que sentíamos, o lo conscientes que éramos de las numerosas papeletas que había con nuestro nombre (las que nos correspondían más las que habíamos metido nosotros en la urna por voluntad con tal de conseguir comida), pero algo nos impulsó a prometernos algo que, la verdad, en esos momentos no parecía muy difícil de cumplir.

―Si mi nombre saliera en la próxima cosecha**―**murmuró Gale dubitativo**―**, ¿cuidarías de mi familia?

Pensé en Hazelle y los hermanos pequeños de Gale.

―Claro que sí. ¿Y tú de la mía?

Me sonrió, como pocas veces hacía, y mucho menos en esas fechas tan señaladas.

―Te lo prometo. Si uno de nosotros sale elegido en la cosecha, nuestra obligación será proteger a la familia del otro.

Y así surgió otro vínculo entre nosotros, porque la idea de que Gale no dudara en proteger a Prim era lo que me impulsaba a seguir reuniéndome con él cada día en los bosques.

Nos preparamos, tal y como dice Gale, un festín: rebanadas de pan untadas en el queso de cabra y hojas de albahaca. Alimentos lujosos que casi nunca podemos permitirnos.

El valle que nos rodea está rebosante de vida: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. Todo sería perfecto si a las dos no tuviésemos que estar en la plaza para el sorteo de los nombres.

―¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo**―**dice Gale en voz baja.

―¿El qué?

―Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tu y yo podríamos hacerlo.**―**No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda**―**. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños**―**añadió él rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Gale y su hermana, y Prim. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque, ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.

―No quiero tener hijos**―**digo.

―Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

―Pero vives aquí**―**le recuerdo, irritada.

―Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Prim? Y Gale está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos..., ¿de donde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Gale y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de doce años y, aunque él solo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente.

Y, sí Gale quiere hijos, no va a tener problema para encontrar esposa; es guapo, lo suficientemente fuerte para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Muchas chicas susurran al pasar a su lado en el colegio, y está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.

Hoy pescamos, recolectamos y cazamos, en ese orden. Al final del día tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas.

Vamos al Quemador y cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta, una anciana que vende cuencos de sopa, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. No es un buen cambio, pero nos esforzamos en mantener una relación estable con ella, ya que es la única que no lo pone pegas a la carne de perro salvaje.

Las fresas se las vendemos al alcalde. Cuando llamamos a la puerta trasera, nos abre Madge, su hija; está en mi clase del colegio. A pesar de que su padre es una persona importante del Distrito 12, ella suele ser reservada, igual que yo. Como no tenemos ningún grupo de amigas, solemos acabar siempre juntas en clase. Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.

Gale y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

―Nos vemos en la plaza**―**le digo.

―Ponte algo bonito**―**me responde sin humor.

Mas tarde, exactamente a las dos en punto, estoy en la plaza, junto con los chicos de mi edad. Compartimos saludos tensos y silenciosos. En el escenario provisional hay tres sillas, dos de ellas ocupadas, por el padre de Madge y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre si y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío. Miro a Prim, con el traje de mi primera cosecha, con los chicos de doce años. Para todos ellos es la primera vez, aunque lo hayan visto cientos de veces.

El alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer; habla de la creación de Panem, enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios... Después van los Días Oscuros, y del Tratado de la Traición, que nos concedió unos maravillosos Juegos del Hambre. También lee la lista de vencedores de nuestro distrito, que es escasa en setenta y cuatro años de juegos; tan solo dos vencedores, y solo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, un barrigón de mediana edad que aparece en ese momento tambaleándose, dejándose caer en la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. Intenta abrazar a Effie Trinket mientras le aplaudimos por protocolo.

Ésta, cuando es presentada, sube al odio y nos saluda con su habitual ‹‹¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!››

Al instante, localizo a Gale entre la multitud, y él hace lo mismo. Empiezo a pensar en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal. Es su ultima cosecha, ya que el próximo año tendrá los diecinueve y estará trabajando en las minas. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que espero que su papeleta no salga de la bola. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

‹‹No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas››, desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, ‹‹¡Las damas primero!››, y se acerca la urna con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano, y antes de que lo lea solo puedo desear que no sea yo.

―Primrose Everdeen.

El nombre de mi hermana, que tan solo tenía una papeleta metida en la urna, resuena en mi mente. ¡Una entre un millón! ¡Por eso no me había preocupado mucho por ella! Sin duda alguna, la suerte no está de nuestra parte.

Pero sigo sin poder reaccionar, y cuando pasa a mi lado en dirección al escenario, tomo posesión de mis acciones y me abro paso a empujones.

―¡Prim!**―**grito mientras me encamino hacia ella**―**. ¡Me presento voluntaria!**―**vuelvo a gritar con voz ahogada**―**. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Está permitido, pero aquí, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra _tributo_ y la palabra _cadáver_ son sinónimas, han ido desapareciendo los voluntarios. En otros distritos, donde es todo un honor participar en el concurso, es muy difícil que se acepten los voluntarios.

―¡Espléndido!**―**exclama Effie Trinket**―**. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces...

―¿Qué más da?**―**interviene el alcalde**―**. Deja que suba.

Prim está gritando como una histérica detrás de mi, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno.

―¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

―Prim, suéltame**―**digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar**―**. ¡Suéltame!

Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Gale, que levanta a Prim del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire.

―Arriba, Catnip**―**me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Prim con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones.

―¡Bueno, bravo!**―**exclama Effie Trinket, llena de entusiasmo**―**. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Katniss Everdeen**―**respondo, después de tragar saliva.

―Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestra último tributo!**―**canturrea Effie Trinket

Pero ninguno de los presentes aplaude, sino que, uno a uno, poco a poco, todos levantan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda, se los llevan a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto muy antiguo (y poco usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar las gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

Mientras Haymitch vuelve a hacer el ridículo sobre el escenario despotricando contra el Capitolio ante las cámaras, miro hacia delante y veo las colinas donde Gale me propuso huir esta mañana. Sé que hice lo correcto al negar la propuesta, porque, ¿quién se habría presentado voluntario en el lugar de Prim?

Pero si hubiéramos huido tiempo atrás con nuestra familia... ¿dónde estaríamos ahora?

―¡Qué día tan emocionante!**―**exclama Effie**―**. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!

Avanza a la bola de los chicos. Coge la primera papeleta que encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no sea el nombre de Gale**―**. Peeta Mellark.

¡Peeta Mellark!

‹‹Oh, no. Él no.››

Pero antes de que Peeta de un solo paso, una mano se alza entre la multitud de chicos y camina decididamente hacia el escenario.

―Me ofrezco voluntario para ser el tributo masculino**―**dice Gale en el silencio que se ha formado entre la multitud. Porque nos conocen, porque saben que somos amigos y les aterroriza la idea de que nos tengamos que enfrentar a muerte en la Arena; o, al menos, sienten temor de que no volvamos para proporcionarles más carne. Los dos cazadores de la Veta, cazados por el Capitolio.

‹‹¿Qué has hecho, Gale?››, pienso horrorizada mientras se sitúa a mi lado. ‹‹¿Que has hecho?››

* * *

><p><em>En este capítulo habréis visto similitudes con el libro (por no decir casi todo, jeje). No quería cambiar nada, a excepción del final. De aquí en adelante serán muy distintos, comparados con el libro; aunque seguirá habiendo cosas que no cambien, como los trajes de las entrevistas, los tributos...<em>

_Gracias por leerlo, dejen Reviews para saber su opinión y si debería continuar o no con la historia._

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El tren de los tributos se mueve a una velocidad vertiginosa. Nunca he estado en un tren, ni tampoco me emocionaba la idea de subir a uno. Y mucho menos si era para dirigirme al Capitolio

A pesar de que ya hace dos horas que no estoy en el Distrito 12, los recuerdos sobre él no me dejan relajarme. Me vienen imágenes de la despedida con Prim y mi madre, ambas llenas de lágrimas.

Después del discurso post-elección, Gale y yo nos dimos la mano como parte del protocolo, pero él no me soltó, y yo se lo agradecí. Nos llevaron al Edificio de Justicia, custodiados por varios agentes de la paz, y nos hicieron esperar en distintas salas, pero igual de lujosas. Eran como las antesalas a la muerte, donde podías ver a tus seres queridos por última vez.

Las primeras personas en visitarme fueron Prim y mi madre. Nos abrazamos las tres, Prim llorando y mi madre y yo aguantando las lágrimas para intentar llevar mejor aquello. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta del tremendo error de Gale al ofrecerse voluntario: ¿quién sustentaría ahora no solo a mi familia, sino a la suya? ¡Morirían de hambre! Hazelle era la única que tenía un trabajo y ganaba algo por él. Rory y Vick (incluso Prim si la viera capaz) no podrían entrar en las minas ahsta losd ieciocho, y para eso quedaba por lo menos seis años. Mamá no ganaba absolutamente nada curando a la gente, principalmente porque su único diagnóstico tenía como medicamento la comida, y si la familia no podía ni dar eso al enfermo, ¿cómo iba a pagar a mi madre?

Mientras la abrazaba, le pedí a Prim que hiciese todo lo posible por entrar al bosque y conseguir frutos y verduras. No era una niña hábil para matar a las presas, sino para curarlas, como mi madre.

A mi madre le dije que ahora sería ella la que tenía que conseguir mantener a Prim. Le supliqué y ordené que no se dejara hundir, como hizo al morir mi padre.

―Estaba enferma**―**dice enfadada**―**. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.

A pesar de todos estos años en los que la he tratado indiferentemente, la perdoné, porque no sé si volveré a verla. Lo más probable es que no.

Lo más difícil fue cuando Prim me ha hecho prometer que ganaré, porque no solo estoy yo, sino también Gale. Otro de sus tremendos errores.

―Lo intentaré, Prim. Te juro que volveré.

Mentira.

También les hice prometer que ayudarían a la madre de Gale en todo lo que necesitase.

La siguiente visita fue la de Madge. Lo primero que hizo es acercarse a mí y prenderme en el vestido su insignia de oro, la que le vimos puesta cuando le llevamos las fresas esa mañana.

―Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en la arena, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto? Prométeme que lo llevaras en el estadio, ¿vale?

―Sí.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, me concedió una de sus escasas sonrisas y se marchó limpiándose unas discretas lágrimas que me hicieron entristecerme. Hasta Madge sufriría por mi pérdida.

Hazelle, la madre de Gale, y sus tres hijos también me visitaron. Me dieron abrazos y besos, pero yo no hacía nada más que sentirme culpable, porque, aunque no lo sepa del todo bien, sé que si Gale y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido en el bosque cuatro años atrás, él ahora no estaría en el mismo tren que yo.

Hazelle pareció notarlo, porque me volvió a abrazar y me dijo al oído:

―Ha hecho lo que ha pensado que es correcto. No se lo reproches.

No lloraba, a diferencia de mi madre. Siempre he admirado a Hazelle por eso: su fuerza, esa capacidad de saber manejarse hasta en las situaciones más difíciles. Por mi culpa, su hijo estaba aquí, conmigo. Y ella lo único que me decía era que nos quería a los dos mucho.

―Cuidaré de Prim―susurró antes de marcharse con Posy en brazos.

En último lugar apareció alguien a quien no esperaba: Peeta. Estaba nervioso, y, cuando entró y se sentó a mi lado, me miró fijamente.

―Hola, Katniss.

Peeta y yo nunca hemos hablado, pero puede que tenga mucha más importancia para mí su visita que la de Madge, porque hay algo que quiero decirle desde hace años.

Poco después de que muriera mi padre, se nos fue acabando la subvención que le dieron a mi madre por viuda, y, como ella estaba enferma (apenas se levantaba de la cama) tuve que empezar a apañármelas yo sola. Prim y yo empezamos a morirnos de hambre, y un día se me ocurrió vender las ropas de Prim de bebé en el mercado de la ciudad, sin mucho éxito. Llovía, y mucho; estaba caminando moribunda por los patios de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada cuando me llegó el olor a pan. Miré en la basura de la panadería, esperando encontrar restos, pero estaba completamente vacía. La panadera, que salió de la tienda, me vio y comenzó a gritar que llamaría a los agentes de paz. Entonces, un chico rubio se asomó tras ella, y debió de ver como me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga donde tenían su cerdo. Me dejé caer a los pies de un viejo manzano. Estaba muy débil, enferma y cansada.

Entonces, oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe; me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé que era ella, que había venido ha echarme con un palo.

Pero era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida.

Su madre le chillaba: ‹‹¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!››

El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; sonó la campanilla de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente.

El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre? El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si no había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Eran para mí.

Desde entonces quise agradecérselo, pero nunca encontré el momento oportuno. A veces, en el colegio, pasaba a su lado, y la tarde siguiente al día en que me dio el pan lo descubrí mirándome. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en el bosque con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Siempre he pensado que debería agradecérselo, pero jamás encontraba el momento oportuno. No soy muy buena con las palabras

―Gracias**―**susurré entonces.

Él me miró extrañado.

―¿Por qué?

―Por lo del pan.

Pareció recordarlo y sonrió.

―No debes agradecérmelo. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

―Ya, pero si no hubiese sido por eso, no habría encontrado la forma de sobrevivir**―**admití.

―Te refieres a la cazar, ¿verdad?

Bajó la voz, como si algún agente de la paz no lo supiera.

Me sorprendí mucho.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?**―**pregunté. Peeta no pertenecía a la Veta, como yo, y supuse que tampoco sabría del todo cómo los de allí nos las arreglamos para sobrevivir. El Quemador, la caza furtiva...

―Tus flechas siempre dan en el ojo de las ardillas, Katniss.

Ah, su padre. Le solemos, de vez en cuando, vender ardillas, por hogazas de pan; le gusta la carne fresca. Siempre he pensado que el padre de Peeta se las come él solo a escondidas, porque a su mujer no le haría gracia que comerciara con los niños pobres del Distrito 12.

―Cuidaré de Prim**―**me prometió entonces.**―**Y de los hermanos de Gale, también. No te preocupes.

Me mordí los labios y asentí. Otra vez tenía deudas con él, por lo que le dije:

―Si alguna vez necesitas algo, un médico, ves a mi casa, Peeta. Mi madre y Prim sabrán que hacer.

Momentos más tarde, estaba subiendo al tren.

En el vestidor del tren encuentro unos pantalones y una camiseta de color verde oscuro que me pongo después de darme una ducha caliente. Después, cojo del vestido el pin que Madge me ha regalado, y descubro que es un sinsajo, un pequeño pájaro que puede replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. También es como una especie de burla al Capitolio, puesto que la historia que hay tras ellos los deja en ridículo. Me lo prendo en la camiseta.

Cuando Effie Trinket me recoge para cenar, nos dirigimos al comedor, donde hay una mesa amplia y larga llena de delicados platos. Gale ya esta sentado en la mesa, y se ha debido de duchar, porque tiene el pelo húmedo.

Me siento a su lado, pero no le dirijo muchas palabras. Ya no estoy enfadada por lo que ha hecho, pero sí que estoy muy asustada; parece darse cuenta, porque sus labios se aprietan y su ceño se arruga, detalles que solo puedo apreciar yo, que le veo todos los días.

La cena es exquisita: empezamos con una sopa de delicados trocitos de verdura y pollo, seguimos con varios manjares de carne rellena, pescado con una salsa extraña, puré de patatas... Y el postre está cubierto por tarta de chocolate, fruta acaramelada...

Nos llenamos, e incluso más. Jamás había visto tanta comida junta y tan buena. En un momento de la cena, Effie pregunta por Haymitch.

―La última vez que lo he visto estaba entrando en su habitación**―**responde Gale secamente. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no le gusta dirigirse a Effie. Odia al Capitolio, y le entiendo.

Después de la cena, vamos a otra sala, en la que, sentados en lujosos sofás, vemos el resumen de todos los tributos de este año. Vamos viendo, distrito a distrito, como han sido las cosechas: en el Distrito 2, un chico enorme se presenta voluntario; en el 5, sale el nombre de una chica con cara astuta y pelo escarlata. Y lo peor: en el 11, una niña de doce años sube al escenario; cuando se piden voluntarios, el silencio inunda la plaza. Finalmente, llega nuestro distrito, y ahí sale Effie, presentando todo con la peluca rosa torcida, Haymitch, dejándonos en ridículo con sus tambaleantes pasos en el escenarios. Sin duda alguna, somos el hazmerreír de todo Panem. Entonces está Prim, caminando al escenario, y me puedo ver a mí misma, corriendo hacia ella, desesperada, y ofreciéndome voluntaria. Los presentadores de la televisión están locos de amor por Prim, y suspiran cuando yo salgo allí, de entre la multitud, para salvarla de lo que será una muerte segura. Y Gale, levantando la mano y apartando a Peeta para subir el al escenario. Comentan es el primer año en el que hay voluntarios en el Distrito 12, y hablan, sobre todo, de qué le estará diciendo el tributo femenino al tributo masculino mientras se van del escenario de la mano.

Yo lo sé muy bien: ‹‹¿Que has hecho?.››

Y él: ‹‹Lo que debía hacer.››

Casi al instante nos miramos, una mirada cargada de emociones y reproches, así que me levanto. Pero antes de que pueda salir, Haymitch entra en la sala.

―¿Me he perdido la cena?**―**pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después, vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería. Sin poder evitarlo, Gale y yo nos reímos.

―¡Eso, reíros!**―**exclama Effie saltando torpemente por los tacones a Haymitch**―**. ¡Es vuestro mentor! ¡Y puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para vosotros!

Casi al instante nos callamos, y Effie, disgustada, sale de la sala. Gale y yo nos miramos y decidimos, en silencio, cogerlo cada uno de un brazo; mientras lo arrastramos, él sigue inconsciente.

―Tiene razón**―**admite Gale. Son las primeras palabras que me dirige directamente a mí desde que entramos al Edificio de Justicia**―**. Deberíamos tomarnos su estado de forma más seria.

―¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Quitarle todo el alcohol?

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Haymitch, lo metemos en la bañera y abrimos el grifo. Gale le quita la camiseta y me observa; yo me sonrojo y desvío la mirada. En mis planes no entraba ver desnudo a Haymitch, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Gale solo. Sin embargo, lo que me dice Gale no tiene nada que ver con eso.

―En ese momento no pensé con la cabeza, Catnip.

―Pues el no haberlo hecho va a llevar a la tragedia a tu familia Gale, no solo a la mía. ¿Es que no pensaste en Hazelle, en tus tres hermanos?

No me responde, sino que se queda mirando a Haymitch, que mueve la mano como si tuviese un cuchillo en ella.

―Olvídalo, ¿vale?

―No me puedes pedir eso. Y no es solo que nuestras familias no se puedan alimentarse por sí solas, porque estoy segura de que encontraran una forma de sobrevivir. Lo que más me preocupa es que voy a hacer en la arena, como voy a actuar teniéndote a ti como rival.

― No me tomes por rival, sino por aliado**―**propone.

Y lo descubro. Ya sé lo que pretende.

Me quedo congelada, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Lentamente, niego con la cabeza. Es casi peor que ver caminar a Prim hacia una muerte segura. Gale está corriendo hacia ella.

―N... no, no puedes hacer eso.

Gale sonríe amargamente.

―Ya lo he hecho.

Siempre lo ha hecho, pienso.

Y yo, en vez de quedarme allí y suplicarle que no lo haga, que sería peor que verlo morir de un disparo por cazar, peor que verlo morir de hambre, que si él muere y yo sobrevivo cargaré con ello durante toda mi vida, salgo de la habitación de Haymitch y corro hasta la mía. Huyendo, como cada vez que veo en mi casa alguien que va buscando a mi madre para que le de una solución alternativa a la muerte.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Como en el anterior, hay similitudes con el libro: la historia de Peeta, Katniss y el pan, las visitas (exceptuando la de Hazelle y Peeta, claro). Dedicado a HPaty, por ser la primera en dar su opinión. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y me pasa lo mismo que a ti, sinceramente, Peeta y Katniss no están nada mal, pero Gale y Catnip son una explosión juntos.<em>

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estoy tumbada en mi cama, incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Todos los momentos que he vivido hoy pasan con fuerza en mi mente; la despedida con Prim, la sensación de haber perdido este día más de lo que en toda mi vida, y la insinuación de Gale en el baño de Haymitch. Es en eso último en lo que más pienso.

Conocí a Gale cuando apenas tenía doce años. Ambos acabábamos de quedarnos sin padre, muertos en la explosión de las minas. Lo había visto por la Veta y en el colegio, y en otra ocasión más. En enero, yo estaba junto a él cuando le dieron la medalla de valor en el Edificio de Justicia, otro hermano mayor sin padre. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, agarrados a su madre, una mujer cuya barriga hinchada dejaba claro que le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz.

Pero la primera vez que realmente le vi fue en los bosques.

No era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrar allí, pero tampoco la primera. Mi padre era uno de los pocos valientes que se adentraban en las profundidades del bosque, hasta el punto de conocerlo perfectamente. Me llevó muchas veces allí con él, y me gustaba que pasásemos el tiempo juntos, recolectando frutas y verduras, pescando, cazando. Por eso, cuando él murió y tiempo más tarde se me ocurrió la idea de sobrevivir de la naturaleza, no me intimidó demasiado adentrarme en el bosque. Conocía lugares que nadie había visto nunca, y fue a ellos donde me dirigí.

Al principio iba con Prim, y ella tan solo se aventuraba a quedarse en los bordes, cogiendo frutos y plantas para alimentarnos. Pero, con el tiempo, yo sola encontré el lugar secreto donde mi padre guardaba las armas de caza: arcos, cuchillos y algunas que otras trampas, y comencé a cazar. Manejaba el arco (no con tanta soltura como lo hago ahora), pero mi puntería no era lo suficientemente buena, y apenas solía coger dos ardillas en una semana. Por eso solía dedicarme a pescar y recolectar verduras y ranúnculos del agua.

Mi encuentro con Gale tuvo lugar seis meses después de que empezase a entrar todos los días en el bosque. Fue en un domingo de octubre; llevaba toda la mañana peleándome con las ardillas por las nueces, y toda la tarde chapoteando en un estanque recogiendo saetas. Como aquel día en especial me había adentrado mucho en el bosque, volvía a la valla corriendo, y entonces me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. Era una trampa, y los intrincados nudos estaban perfectamente realizados. Había otro unos metros más allá.

Por lo general, mis trampas no eran lo bastante buenas; si no, llevaría mucha más carne a casa. Reconocí la trampa de lazo porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Me fascinó volverla a ver, solté mis sacos de arpillera y la examiné. Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí una voz.

—Eso es peligroso.

Retrocedí de un salto y apareció Gale; había estado escondido detrás de un árbol, y seguramente me llevaba observando desde el principio. Solo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro ochenta y para mí era todo un adulto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—me preguntó, acercándose para sacar al conejo de la trampa. Tenía otros tres colgados del cinturón.

—Katniss—respondí, con una voz apenas audible.

—Bueno, Catnip, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?

—Katniss—repetí, en voz más alta—. Y no estaba robando, solo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa. Las mías nunca cogen nada.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la ardilla—me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poco convencido. Miraba la ardilla que tenía colgada en la cadera. Prácticamente, el animal se había tropezado conmigo.

—La maté con el arco—respondí, descolgándomelo del hombro.

Seguía usando la versión pequeña que me había hecho mi padre, aunque practicaba con el grande siempre que podía. Esperaba poder abatir presas más grandes cuando llegara la primavera.

—¿Puedo verlo?—preguntó Gale, con la mirada fija en el arco.

—Sí, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte—le dije, pasándoselo.

Fue la primera vez que le vi sonreír; la sonrisa convertía al chico amenazador en alguien a quien te gustaría conocer, aunque tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que volviese a sonreír de nuevo.

Entonces hablamos sobre la caza; le dije que podía conseguirle un arco si me daba algo a cambio; no comida, sino conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar a varios conejos gordos en un solo día, y él contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Con el paso de las estaciones empezamos a compartir a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: nuestras armas, los lugares secretos que estaban llenos de ciruelas o pavos silvestres. Él me enseñó a poner trampas y a pescar; yo le enseñé qué plantas se podían comer y, al final, le di uno de mis preciados arcos. Hasta que un día, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, nos convertimos en un equipo: nos repartíamos el trabajo y el botín, y nos asegurábamos de que ambas familias tuviesen comida.

Gale me dio la seguridad que me faltaba desde la muerte de mi padre. Su compañía sustituyó a las largas horas solitarias en el bosque. Mejoré mucho como cazadora, porque ya no tenía que estar siempre mirando atrás; él me guardaba las espaldas. Sin embargó, se convirtió en mucho más que un compañero de caza, se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien con quien podía compartir pensamientos que nunca podía expresar dentro de los confines de la alambrada. A cambio, él me confió los suyos. Había momentos en el que el bosque, con Gale, en los que era realmente... feliz.

Digo que es mi amigo, aunque, en el último año, parece una palabra demasiado suave para explicar lo que Gale significa para mí. Preferiría que no se hubiese ofrecido voluntario en la cosecha, preferiría que no tuviese que enfrentarse dentro de unos días a veintidós tributos dispuestos a matarle... porque yo no voy a ser una de ellos.

Gale lo había dejado todo muy claro en el cuarto de baño. Y yo, neciamente, había huido de allí, intentando huir de sus palabras a la vez. Pero yo tampoco voy a entrar en la Arena sin un plan. El suyo es protegerme, pero... ¿quién le había dicho que yo quiero eso? Mi plan. ¿Cuál habría sido de no haber estado Gale aquí? Por supuesto, intentar cumplir la promesa de mi hermana. Con él aquí, mis objetivos cambian radicalmente.

Porque ambos sabemos que de tener alguien la posibilidad de salir vivo de allí, ese es Gale.

No me preocupa la salud de Prim, porque sé que Gale la cuidaría.

Tengo clara una cosa. Si Gale pretende protegerme, nada me impide hacer lo mismo con él.

Lo que me recuerda el Quemador.

Mi padre me solía llevar allí para que lo acompañase mientras él intercambiaba las presas del día por lana, pan, cordones o dinero. Yo le iba siguiendo la espalda, y cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra a mi padre, intentaba ocultarme de su vista, lo que no evitaba que se fijaran en mi.

Papá decía que se sentía muy orgulloso de que quisiera acompañarle, y hasta que no murió y me vi enfrentada a la situación de entrar al Quemador yo sola, no me di cuenta del porqué.

Allí no había niños. Ese era un lugar ilegal, intimidante y peligroso. Debía andar con cuidado, sobre todo porque una niña de doce años en un sitio como ese no era tomada en serio.

Pero la gente no rechazaba el conejo que traía. Me timaban, sí, pero el nombre de mi padre me había hecho un hueco en el mercado negro. Si habían confiado en él... ¿por qué no hacerlo en la heredera de sus conocimientos?

Antes de conocer a Gale solía evitar bastante ese sitio. Era consciente de que aquel era el único lugar del Distrito 12 donde podría intercambiar mis presas cuando necesitara algo más que comida.

La primera vez que fui al Quemador con Gale me sentí... segura.

Él también lo frecuentaba o eso me había dicho. Gale, aunque tuviera solo dos años más que yo tenía mucha más experiencia a la hora de intercambiar sus presas. Aquel día íbamos cargados de conejos (entonces era lo único que pillábamos) y dado que Gale necesitaba ropa para su hermana pequeña y yo una sábana nueva para Prim, decidimos acercarnos para conseguir monedas. Gale se fue por su lado, con sus cinco conejos, y yo con los dos míos me paseé por el Quemador. A Gale no le preocupaba demasiado lo que me sucediera, y como yo no estaba ya acostumbrada a que intentaran cuidarme, tampoco me importó mucho.

Debía de arrepentirse mucho, porque cuando vendió los suyos me buscó hasta dar conmigo en una esquina, negociando con un hombre para que comprara el último conejo de mi par.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que de verdad es fresco y que no lo tienes de hace días?

Era la primera vez que un comprador ponía eso en duda. Evidentemente, no conocía a mi padre.

—Acabo de... conseguirlo—admití—. Hace un par de horas estaba vivo.

—Tan solo te podría dar una moneda.

Entreabrí los labios como para replicar, hasta que me di cuenta de que no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Es cierto que es de hoy el conejo, pero si no lo quieres, hay más personas dispuestas a pagar mucho más por él.

—¿Cómo quién?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa extraña.

Miré a mi alrededor. Aunque era pequeña y el Quemador estaba a rebosar, distinguí entre la multitud un puesto de sopa.

—Sae la Grasienta.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántas monedas me pides?

—Tres—respondí alzando la barbilla.

Me miró de arriba a abajo y se acercó mucho a mí. El aliento le olía a alcohol. Acarició mi trenza.

—No cogeré el conejo, pero por el doble de monedas podrías ofrecerme otras cosas...

Gale, que había estado esperándome junto a al puesto de tejidos, se acerco rápidamente y me apartó del hombre, agarrándome del hombro.

—No necesita el dinero—replicó.

El hombre miró a Gale con asco, como si hubiera interrumpido una conversación agradable.

—Deberías aprender a no meterte en asuntos ajenos.

—Es mi hermana. Y me meto donde me da la gana. Vámonos, Katniss.

Gale me arrastró hasta la otra punta de Quemador. Cuando me soltó me miró furioso.

—Tú no deberías venir al Quemador nunca más.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté desafiante. Por su culpa, el conejo me pesaba más que nunca en la cintura.

—No es lugar para una niña.

—Iba a comprarlo.

—No, Katniss, ese... hombre quería de ti todo menos el conejo. No sé como aun sigues... _bien_.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del Quemador. En su cinturón tenía una bolsita con más monedas de las que había visto nunca juntas. ¿Cómo negociaría para conseguirlas?

Hoy en día sé que si esa tarde en el Quemador Gale no hubiera estado cerca, habría corrido mucho peligro.

Por la mañana, Effie me despierta con un ¡arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante! Me vuelvo a poner la misma ropa que ayer, con el sinsajo aun prendiendo en la camiseta. Las intrincadas trenzas que le dejé hacerme a mi madre ayer siguen en su sitio, y como no tengo el pelo tan mal, lo dejo tal y como está. En la misma estancia en la que cenamos ayer encuentro a Haymitch y a Gale. El primero ríe a carcajada limpia y el segundo parece enfurruñado. Mi amigo mira fijamente una taza que tiene entre las manos. Le veo mojar en ella un panecillo que coge de la cesta. Me siento, y me sirven el desayuno: huevos, bacon, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y también un vaso de zumo con naranja, una taza de café y otra con algo marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.

—Es chocolate—responde Gale cuando pregunto—. Está muy bueno.

Lo pruebo y veo que tiene razón: dulce, cremoso, perfecto. Después de beberme la taza entera, me atiborro con el resto de la comida. Al igual que en la cena, termino hinchada y con un leve dolor de estómago, porque no estoy acostumbrada a alimentos tan lujosos. Cuando yo termino, Gale sigue con su taza y está Haymitch mezcla el licor con un zumo rojo. Effie se ha ido hace un rato, refunfuñando incoherencias que sospecho que irán contra nuestro mentor. Recuerdo lo que nos dijo ayer. Haymitch será nuestro contacto indirecto con la realidad cuando estemos en los Juegos, nuestra oportunidad de conseguir regalos. Parece que Gale piensa lo mismo, porque, de golpe, deja la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Así te pasas todos los años durante los Juegos? Porque ahora comprendo como es que nunca ganamos.

Gale es así de simple. Siempre va al grano, por muy doloroso que sea el asunto. Pero a Haymitch no parece importarle sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al alcohol? ¿O al hecho de que yo voy a continuar viviendo y tú no?

A penas tengo tiempo de pararle los pies. El puño de Gale sale directo hacia Haymitch, el cual lo recibe por muy poco, solo que se ha inclinado tanto hacia atrás que cae de espaldas con ella. Torpe pero avispado, se incorpora y le devuelve el golpe a Gale, que no tiene tiempo de esquivarlo del todo, por lo que le da en la mandíbula. Haymitch parece olvidar todo de repente y estira la mano hacia la botella de licor. Cojo el cuchillo y lo clavo peligrosamente entre el pequeño espacio formado por centímetros que hay entre la botella y sus dedos. Se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo a los dos.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Gale coge un puñado de hielo del frutero y hace ademán de colocárselo en la mandíbula, pero Haymitch se lo impide.

—No. Deja que salga el moretón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

Por fin, tanto Gale como yo nos alegramos de que empiece a actuar como un verdadero mentor, pero no puedo evitar replicar:

—Va contra las reglas.

—Solo si te pillan. Te dará imagen de tipo duro.

La verdad es que Gale no necesita un moretón para parecer un tipo duro. Su frialdad e indiferencia con casi todo el mundo resulta intimidante, además de que es uno de los pocos chicos de la Veta cuyo físico es inmejorable. Entrenado y desafiante, no necesita heridas ni nada que demuestren lo peligroso que es.

Se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Por toda respuesta, arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo contra la pared. El arma queda limpiamente clavado entre dos paneles de madera. Mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

—Tenéis un buen físico, parecéis entrenados—comenta, comprobando nuestros músculos—. ¿Practicáis algún deporte?

—Cazamos—se limita a responder Gale.

Nos contempla durante un buen rato.

—Es cierto, alguna vez os he visto en el Quemador vendiéndole a Sae trozos de perro salvaje. Buen físico, y lo suficientemente valientes como para adentrarse en el mercado negro. Hagamos un trato: yo me mantendré lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, pero deberéis hacer todo lo que yo os diga. Cuando lleguéis al Capitolio, estaréis en las manos de vuestros estilistas. Dejaos hacer y no repliquéis lo más mínimo. No os resistáis.

Está saliendo de la habitación cuando Gale replica:

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No nos das ningún consejo?

—Seguid vivos—dice, para después reír.

Esta vez sí que llego a tiempo para agarrar a Gale. Se deja llevar y lo siento en una silla.

—Lo necesitamos, Gale, y no nos va a servir de nada si lo matas antes de tiempo.

Por un momento esboza un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de matarlo?

—Creo que serías capaz de eso y más—respondo, igual de sonriente.

Pero no se me ha olvidado el hecho de que quiere protegerme.

* * *

><p><em>Y continuamos con la cosa. Gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis, desde los que comentan hasta los que se mantienen en el anonimato. De nuevo, se repiten escenas del libro como la historia de Katniss y Gale. Quería que la parte de Haymitch, Gale y Katniss fuera distinta a la del libro, pero también deseaba mantener los parámetros de la idea principal, por lo que tan solo cambian las reacciones de los personajes. El trato entre ellos sigue en pie.<em>

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Venia, Flavius y Octavia no paran de moverse a mi alrededor, arrancando pelos de sus folículos sin el menor atisbo de piedad. Mis estilistas son como los demás: extravagantes, excesivamente extravagantes. Pero no esperaba menos. Estamos en el Capitolio, al fin y al cabo.

Hemos llegado hace unas cuantas horas. Tuvimos que bajar del tren y meternos de lleno entra los cámaras, cuyos flashes nos dejaban ciegos por momentos. Effie irradiaba placer.

—Nunca ha habido tantos cámaras en la estación para recibir al distrito 12—comentó cuando nos subimos a un coche con lunas tintadas.

—Esto es bueno—murmuró Haymitch para sus adentros—. Si ganáis algo de fama y os hacéis un nombre en el Capitolio podríamos conseguir patrocinadores.

Y, en ese instante, llegamos al centro de Renovación, donde nuestros estilistas nos prepararían para el desfile inaugural.

Ahora, por los rostros de mis estilistas, puedo atisbar cuantas horas más quedan para terminar de arreglarme. Cuando me vieron, lo advirtieron con un «vamos, chicos, tenemos muchísimo trabajo por delante». El acento lleno de "ssss" del Capitolio me molesta hoy más que nunca.

Después de más de tres horas de sesión, finalmente se separan de mí y contemplan el pájaro desplumado en el que me han convertido. Parecen incluso orgullosos, mientras que yo me siento más desnuda que nunca. Bueno, lo cierto es que lo estoy de verdad. Pero para mí son tan raros, tan lejanos de la humanidad que es como cuando me bañaba de pequeña en el lago en presencia de los pájaros.

—¡Ya está! Mucho mejor—chilla Flavius, y los saltitos que da hacen que sus tirabuzones naranjas reboten.

—Ahora vendrá Cinna—dice Octavia antes de salir seguida de los demás.

Mientras espero, resisto el impulso de ponerme la fina bata que me han dejado llevar a ratos. Tal y como nos hizo prometer Haymitch, he dejado que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, y para mi desgracia han eliminado todo mi bello corporal, a excepción de mi pelo, del cual tenían órdenes de respetarlo. La trenza que mi madre me hizo el día de la cosecha sigue intacta, y me alegro. Olvidé el vestido en el tren, y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo, por lo que me hace feliz conservar aun algo suyo.

Un joven entra. Para mi sorpresa, Cinna si que no es como me esperaba: discreto y natural. Esos detalles hacen que me caiga un poco mejor. Normalmente, los estilistas suelen ser las personas más estrafalarias de todo el Capitolio. Por algo serán estilistas.

—Hola, Katniss—su voz apenas está afectada por el acento del capitolio—, voy a ser tu estilista.

—Hola—respondo con precaución.

—Dame un momento, ¿vale?—se limita a observar mi cuerpo desnudo, tomando medidas mentalmente. Ahora sí que me entra algo de pudor. Finalmente, me pregunta:—¿Quién te ha peinado?

—Mi madre.

—Me gusta, es muy elegante. Ponte la bata, vamos a charlar un rato.

Me conduce hasta una sala de sofás rojos. Nos sentamos en uno, y pulsa un botón lateral de la mesa que hay frente a nosotros. Al instante aparece la comida: igual de elegante y exquisita que la del tren. Igual de despreciable. Mientras comemos, él ambienta nuestra conversación hacía los trajes del desfile.

—Portia, la estilista del chico de tu distrito, y yo pensamos que el tema de la minería está demasiado visto, por lo que hemos pensado en centrarnos específicamente en el carbón.

«Por favor, desnuda no; desnuda no».

Nuestro tributos suelen salir casi siempre con cascos de mina y el cuerpo manchado en carbón, completamente desnudos y ridiculizados. Pro eso nadie nos querrá patrocina nunca.

—¿Tienes miedo al fuego, Katniss?

Después de terminar la comida, me conduce a la misma sala donde Flavius, Venia y Octavia me prepararon. Me dice que espere, y yo obedezco como una chica buena hasta que vuelve. Trae una malla negra de cuerpo entero. Me ayuda a ponérmela, y cuando camino un poco noto como la tela se ajusta perfectamente a todos mis movimientos. Tengo, además, unas botas negras brillantes que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Pero lo más impactante del traje son la capa de tonos amarillos naranjas y rojos, y el tocado a juego; según Cinna, el fuego que los hará arder es sintético, creado por Portia y él. Apenas me maquilla con un poco de iluminador, y me recoge el pelo en una sencilla trenza, como suelo llevarlo.

—Quiero que la gente te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio: Katniss, la chica en llamas.

La chica en llamas. Jamás había pensado en mí de esa forma.

—Eres nuevo ¿no?—me veo incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad—. Nunca te he visto en la tele.

Asiente mientras repasa todos los detalles.

—Debe ser horroroso aquí que te toque el distrito 12.

—Lo pedí yo—admite, y me hace cerrar la boca.

Cinna me lleva al piso inferior del centro de Renovación. En él, los tributos se están subiendo a los carros (tirados por cuatro caballos; los nuestros negros como el carbón), los estilistas dan últimos retoques a los trajes... Encuentro a Gale cerca de nuestro carro, acariciando a uno de los caballos. Dócilmente, éste le pone el hocico en la mano.

—En el distrito no tenemos caballos. Nunca he visto uno—comenta en cuanto me acerco a él. Cinna está a un lado hablando con una mujer: Portia, supongo.

Su voz suena suave y conciliadora, muy distinta a la del propio Gale: busca mi perdón.

—Es cierto—digo uniéndome a su tarea de complacer a los animales. Sin embargo, si a Gale le gustan los caballos, a mí no me hacen ninguna gracia: son demasiado grandes e imposibles de cazar..., aunque nunca lo he probado. Tampoco sería capaz de subirme yo sola en uno.

Gale me mira de arriba a abajo contemplando mi traje y sonríe burlón.

—Parece que quieren que vayamos idénticos.

Tiene razón, su traje es el mismo que el mío; además, nuestros rasgos son similares. Pelo negro, ojos grises. He de reconocer que está increíble con la malla ceñida a su cuerpo. Hará que todo el Capitolio quiera patrocinarle.

Gale posee algo que a muchos tributos nos falta, y es esa belleza natural. Recuerdo que hace unos años gano un chico, Finnik Odair del distrito 4, y fue gracias a su belleza. Actualmente es el _sex symbol_ de todo el Capitolio. Quizá el rostro perfecto de Gale le dé oportunidades de conseguir patrocinadores.

En ese momento, mientras miro los ojos grises de Gale, no dejo de preguntarme qué sucederá en la arena, cuando veintidós tributos nos busquen para matarnos. También cuestiono mucho las capacidades de Gale para ocultar sus sentimientos. Jamás había averiguado lo que realmente me quiere decir, o lo que sus ojos reflejan de su alma. Si antes acertaba algo era gracias a los cuatro años que hemos pasado juntos. Ahora..., bueno, ahora sus emociones son palpables en el ambiente: está incómodo cerca de los otros tributos, no deja de sentir compasión por mí. Sin embargo, sigo sin poder averiguar exactamente lo que planea.

De repente, un extraño pensamiento se abre paso a través de mí: quiero el Gale de los bosques conmigo y no el Gale frío y calculador que está frente a mí.

Cinna y Portia se acercan a nosotros y nos ayudan a subir a los carros. Al instante, una incómoda y desagradable sensación de falta de equilibrio inunda mi cuerpo. El material que forma el suelo de la carroza cruje al apoyar nuestros pesos. Tengo la sensación de que se va a hundir. Instintivamente, mi mano busca la de Gale, y él la agarra fuertemente. Cuando los portones se abren y dejan pasar la luz, Cinna grita que las mantengamos unidas. Gale me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupada viendo como los primeros carros, del Distrito 1, 2 y 3 salen en fila, seguidos por el resto. La gente los vitorea: aplauden, silban, las mujeres gritan y los hombres apuestan quién será el primero en caer o quién vencerá. Sus trajes suelen ser los mejores, o al menos los del distrito 1, 2 y 4, los profesionales. Siempre acaparan la atención del público.

Segundos antes de salir al exterior, Cinna prendé las capas, y yo chillo encogiéndome, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, esperando el dolor ardiente al rozar las llamas mi piel. Pero éste nunca llega; tan solo escucho el siseo del fuego sintético y, después, carcajadas de Gale. No son como las de los bosques, pero es algo que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba. Cuando los caballos se ponen en marcha, para bruscamente de reírse. No sé si porque recuerda donde estamos o porque le da tanto miedo como a mí caerme del carro.

La ciudad inunda a los últimos tributos, los tributos del Distrito 12, cuyas capas en llamas y sus tocados llaman la atención por primera vez en setenta y cuatro años.

El fuego se gana el público, y yo, sin saber porqué, no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír y saludar.

Soy la chica en llamas, después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Llegamos al cuatro, y continuamos. Este ha sido más breve y conciso. La inspiración solo llegó para un nuevo fic que publicaré este fin de semana: VISIONES DE CRISTAL, también sobre Gale y Katniss. Constará de cinco o seis capítulos sobre la muerte de Prim en los Juegos (si Katniss no hubiera podido ofrecerse voluntaria) y como lo superaría con ayuda de Gale. Para homenajear la entrada triunfal de Gale y Katniss y mi nuevo fic, quiero pedir vuestra ayuda. Responded a estás preguntas: ¿qué sucederá en las entrevistas? Gale no es el tipo de persona que confesaría su amor en mitad del Capitolio y no en el silencio de los bosques. Así que, ¿qué imagináis? Me encantaría vuestras opiniones sobre este asunto, que me inquieta un poco al intentar captar la esencia de Gale en esa situación.<em>

_Besos y abrazos a todo el mundo._

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

En el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento me siento lejos de la realidad. Estoy verdaderamente a gusto aquí, escuchando lejanamente el bullicio del Capitolio. Son días de fiesta, en los cuales todos los habitantes de esta curiosa ciudad estarán atentos a los Juegos, apostando quien será el próximo vencedor de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Mi mente no deja de rondar la idea de que dentro de unos días entraré en la arena para luchar contra veintitrés tributos que desean febrilmente matarme. Rectifico: veintidós. No me olvido de Gale. Es imposible. Mi mejor amigo durante cuatro años me acompañara en los últimos amaneceres de mi vida.

Gale llega en ese momento, saliendo del edificio y sentándose a mi lado, sobre el césped del pequeño jardín que hay en el centro de la terraza. No necesitamos abrir la boca para comunicarnos: es una habilidad adquirida con años de caza y silencio. Aunque ahora es inevitable.

―¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo ahora?

―Probablemente comer las sobras de lo que cazamos ayer.

Parece mentira que ayer fuéramos dos cazadores furtivos y hoy dos piezas de un juego que nunca acabará por muchos que muramos en él: todos los años se repetirá.

―Pero no pienses en ello: piensa en que haremos mañana, durante el entrenamiento.

―Aprender lo máximo que podamos. Debemos aprovechar eso.

Gale se removió un poco, incómodo.

―Podemos hacerlo, Catnip. Estoy seguro. Somos capaces de hacerlo.

Se engaña a sí mismo, y lo sabe. Pero soy demasiado cobarde como para decir esto en alto.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunamos, Haymitch aparece bastante sobrio. Como prometió.

―Supongo que os da lo mismo que os entrenemos juntos, ¿verdad?

Gale se encoge de hombros sin apartar la vista de su tazón de chocolate. Yo me meto una galleta en la boca por toda respuesta.

―¿Alguna habilidad hay que no queréis que sepa el otro?

Gale levanta la cabeza y me mira. Después responde, irónicamente:

―Demasiado tarde para eso.

―Pues decidme qué sabéis hacer.

―Cazar, te lo dijimos en el tren―digo un tanto evasiva.

Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco.

―Lo sé. Pero se os dará mejor unas cosas que otras. Supongo que destacarás en algo, cariño.

Gale abre la boca:

―Sabemos matar animales. Es es bueno, ¿no? Ella usa el arco; yo el cuchillo y las trampas. Pero, en general, ambos somos capaces de hacer lo que el otro.

―¿Sabes manejar el arco, Katniss?

―Un poco―admito.

―Un poco―murmura Gale imitándome, molesto―. Sabe manejarlo a la perfección―continúa en voz alta.―Lo hace desde los doce años. Tiene muy buena puntería.

¿Por qué habla de mí y mis habilidades como si no estuviera presente? Eso me molesta mucho.

―Bueno, pues tampoco es que sea perfecta comparada contigo. No te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos.―Miro a Haymitch entre bollos y zumos―. Es un experto de las trampas: tiene un buen ojo, y con el cuchillo también es el mejor. Es capaz de matar a un ciervo con él.

Haymitch parece ignorar nuestras palabras; nos mira a Gale y a mí alternativamente mientras nos lanzamos cumplidos como si fueran bombas. Ciertamente, resulta gracioso.

―Vale, vale―finaliza Gale― Al final va a resultar que los dos somos increíbles.

Después, sonríe débilmente.

Haymitch hace una lista de nuestras ventajas y desventajas, y decide que lo peor que nos puede suceder en la arena es encontrarnos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

―No dudo de ti, Gale. Pero Katniss, eres bajita y no pesarás más de cuarenta quilos. Evita los enfrentamientos cara a cara y dedícate a matarlos a distancia. Si eres capaz.

―¿A qué te refieres con que si soy capaz?

―Si pensáis que esto es como cazar estáis muy equivocados. Los animales no os pueden suplicar, las personas: sí. Y al más mínimo signo de debilidad que vean en vuestros ojos lo utilizaran en vuestra contra.

Entonces, me planteo una complicada cuestión: ¿seré capaz de matar a un humano en cuanto el destino me de la oportunidad de hacerlo? He visto morir a gente en mi casa, he visto como fijan la mirada los ciervos en mi antes de que Gale les raje el cuello limpiamente. Pero nunca he matado a una persona con mis propias manos.

―Reservaos lo que sabéis hacer para el final, durante las sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes.

―¿No deberíamos mostrarles a los tributos de lo que somos capaces?―pregunta Gale.

―Todo lo contrario, chico. Si les pillas en la arena por sorpresa, mejor. De lo contrario, lo primero que harán es asegurarse de que mueras.

Se levanta aun sin haber desayunado.

―Ah, se me olvidaba―dice antes de salir―. Mantener esa faceta de amigos que habéis creado. Effie ha comentado que el Capitolio está intrigado por la relación que tenéis.

―¿Qué relación?―cuestiona Gale receloso.

―La de dos tortolitos.

Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación, me lavo los dientes y espero paciente a que sean las diez, la hora de bajar.

Effie y Gale ya están en el ascensor cuando llego.

Las puertas se abren una vez que estamos abajo y podemos ver el gimnasio. Es amplio, y está compuesto por distintos puestos en los que ejercitaremos nuestras habilidades. Atala, la entrenadora jefe, no explica los distintos puestos que hay y las normas, que básicamente se resume en una: no podemos practicar nada que equivalga a un enfrentamiento con otro tributo.

Al principio, Gale y yo no sabemos a donde ir.

―Mira, hay arcos―me susurra Gale.

¡Y que arcos! Bellezas de madera y metal con flechas de plumas a juego esperando a ser utilizados. Utilizados de una forma decente y no como lo intenta una chica rubia del Distrito 1. Casi instintivamente, como si los arcos tuvieran un imán, doy varios pasos hacia ese puesto, pero Gale me agarra el brazo y tira de mí hacia el de camuflaje.

―¿Es que no recuerdas lo que ha dicho Haymitch? No dejes en ridículo a los profesionales, Catnip. No va concorde al plan.

Le miro extrañado. ¿Como ha podido cambiar tanto en dos días?

―¿Desde cuando obedeces tú las órdenes de cualquiera?

―Desde que tu vida depende de ello.

_No te enfades, Katniss. No te enfades_.

Al final comenzamos por el puesto de camuflaje, que está vacío, y continuamos por el de plantas comestibles. Ahí, una niña de la edad de mi hermana se fija en nosotros. Tiene la piel de un marrón sedoso, y los ojos oscuros. Conoce muy bien todas las plantas al igual que yo. Finalmente, Gale y yo decidimos alejarnos, porque sabe lo que me cuesta estar al lado de ella. Nos dirigimos al puesto de lanzamiento de lanza, en el que ambos nos sentimos incómodos con la cercanía del chico tributo del distrito 4.

Durante los siguientes días somos niños obedientes y no nos acercamos a los arcos, ni cuchillos, ni nada en lo que podamos desvelar nuestros puntos fuertes. Pero aun así es inevitable no destacar. Gale sobresale en cualquier prueba de trampas y fuerza, aunque tampoco se le da nada mal lanzar hachas (que son iguales que los cuchillos pero pesan más); yo arraso en las pruebas de plantas venenosas y, sin querer, les he dejado claro a los profesionales que tengo buena puntería mientras estaba intentando lanzar un cuchillo larguísimo. La chica del distrito 1 que no sabe coger una arco se fijó en ello, y yo intenté arreglarlo apuntando mal en el resto de las dianas. Cuando una noche, subidos al tejado, se lo comento a Gale, él solo se encoge de hombros y dice:

―No importa, aun así te considerarán débil si dices que fallaste en las otras dianas. Pudo ser la suerte del principiante.

Se ha vuelto costumbre que subamos todas las noches al tejado, donde simplemente permanecemos callados, viajando al Distrito 12.

A la espera de una muerte segura.

He estado pensando mucho en el plan de Gale, y el único inconveniente que le he encontrado a parte de los tributos profesionales soy yo. Porque, ¿quién dice que no vaya a intentar sacarlo de la arena? Prim quizá, con el tiempo, me lo perdone. Pero es algo que debo hacer, porque no solo salvó a Peeta, sino que lo hizo por mí. ¿Cómo sería le experiencia de los juegos sin él? No me puedo imaginar lo sola que me sentiría, lejos de casa y de él.

Esa noche, la noche antes de las sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes, no puedo evitar pensar en Peeta, y en como siempre tengo algo que deberle. Si Gale o yo no salimos de ésta, él será el que se ocupe de nuestras familias, tal y como me prometió. Pero, al igual que lo del pan... ¿por qué lo hace?

En las sesiones privadas del día siguiente, suelen entrar primero los chicos y luego las chicas, en orden ascendente por distritos. En el momento en que la chica del distrito 10 entra en el gimnasio, Gale, yo, Rue (la niña que me recuerda a Prim) y Thresh nos quedamos solos, esperando de pie ante la puerta del gimnasio. Los tributos del distrito 11 son muy diferentes entre ellos: mientras que la pequeña Rue es la personificación de la inocencia, Thresh es un tipo amenazante. Nos mira de reojo evaluando nuestros movimientos, pero Gale, que está desmenuzando un pan del distrito 11, parece que no se da cuenta de que ellos habrán comido ese pan en casa. Lo trocea en pequeños cachitos y los coloca en filas sobre su mano. A mi me da por contarlos y veo que hay veinticuatro exactamente. Después se come veintidós y en el penúltimo duda. Finalmente, a mi me da el número veinticuatro. La indirecta es evidente, y va dirigida a Thresh. Yo, anonadada (parece que Gale no se da cuenta del tamaño de Thresh), entierro el rostro entre mis manos. Gale me mira y sonríe despreocupadamente. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre provocar de esa forma a alguien como Thersh? Rue parece no darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, sino que me mira con el ceño fruncido. Quiero hablar con ella desde hace unos días, así que salgo de mi escondrijo e intento sonreírla. No sabiendo de que hablar (estamos en una situación muy crítica: hablar de casa es doloroso, hablar de aquí aun más) suelto lo primero que se me ocurre:

―¿Cuál es tu comida favorita del Capitolio, Rue?

Como una bala Thresh se interpone entre las dos y entrecierra los ojos, como si le hubiera dicho a Rue algo así como: ¿cuánto crees que durarás en la arena? Gale también reacciona y me empuja hacia atrás, ocultándome en su espalda. Ambos se miran.

Probablemente los dos sean sean de los tributos más prometedores, mientras que Rue y yo somos las más débiles de las chicas. Estamos protegidas por los de nuestro distrito.

Por una parte, me alegro de que Rue no esté del todo sola en esto. Es demasiado pequeña para defenderse sola, y espero, de veras, que Thresh no la abandone en la arena.

Rue contempla con curiosidad la escena.

―Thresh, solo me ha pregun...

―No hables con ellos, Rue. De hecho, no hables con nadie.

―Son buenos―insistió la niña.

―Ella solo te habla para ganarse tu confianza. Luego te matará sin piedad, como asesina que es.

Eso duele.

―Ella no es una asesina―gruñe Gale alzando los puños.

―Gale, no―le detengo―. Por favor.

La respiración de Gale vuelve a la normalidad. Llaman a Thresh para que pase y él, muy a su pesar, deja sola a Rue. Sin embargo, yo ya no me atrevo a hablar con ella.

Rue entra al cabo de veinte minutos, y Gale y yo nos quedamos solos. Es extraño ver el comedor en el que comemos todos los tributos juntos prácticamente vacío. Los nervios van en aumento a medida que pasan lo segundos. ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? ¡No debería estarlo!

—Estas nerviosa.—No es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Aun así, asiento.

—Evitaré acercarme mucho a los arcos, ¿vale? Tu procura cazar gansos.

Es una clave entre nosotros. Cuando encontramos en época de migración una "v" de gansos solemos atacar con un plan previo. Uno va a por el flanco izquierdo, otro a por el derecho y el que antes derribe su parte gana el honor de dar al del centro. Gale siempre dice que es todo un espectáculo verles caer uno tras otro. Pero, en realidad, para mí el espectáculo está en nuestra sincronización. Si ambos atacáramos sin planificación, la mayoría de las veces intentaríamos darle al mismo pájaro.

Y así es como jugaremos en la arena: sin un plan previo, sin conocer los pensamientos del otro.

De esa forma, perderemos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin! Hoy mismo he conseguido subir el capítulo 5 (que a llevado su trabajo, revisión y revisión). Además, no era capaz ni de escribir ni subir a mi cuenta nada. A pesar de que hemos terminado las clases (o al menos yo, jeje), no puedo prometer escribir al menos un capítulo semanalmente porque voy a dedicarme a otras cosas estas navidades, como, por ejemplo, escribir algo que no son fanfics y completamente mío (ya veré qué), enviar muuuuchaaaas postales...<em>

_Muchas gracias a todos vosotros (a los que comentáis y a los que no) por seguir _Los Juegos del Hambre_ versión Amanxu y por aguantar todas las estupideces que acabo de decir._

_¡FELICES FIESTAS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

―Puede marcharse, señorita Everdeen.

No he esperado a escuchar esas palabras para mancharme. Ni siquiera sé si alguien las pronunciará en cuanto salga. Tan solo quiero subir al doceavo piso y encerrarme en mi habitación; porque, durante la sesión en la que tenía que demostrar todas mis capacidades, no he pensado con racionalidad, y he permitido lo que el instinto me guiara, sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Prim? ¿Y mi madre? Pensar en ellas desde el Capitolio hace que las vea como un pálido reflejo de lo que fui y no volveré a ser.

Porque no es lo más acertado lanzarles una flecha a los Vigilantes que te evalúan. O más bien, evalúan al cerdo que van a comerse.

Si continúo dejando que mis impulsos me guíen y abandono la racionalidad, acabaré muerta antes de tiempo en la arena.

Cuando llego al piso del Distrito 12, me esperan más gente de la que quiero ver. Cinna, Portia, Gale, Effie... Incluso un sobrio Haymitch. Pero no doy explicaciones. Corro por el pasillo y me encierro en mi habitación, dejándoles con el amargo sabor de la duda en la boca.

Sin que pueda evitarlo, rompo a llorar y me tiro en la cama, incapaz de ver en mi mente algo que no sea Prim siendo azotada o mi madre en una fosa común. ¡Hazelle y sus hijos! La familia entera de Gale podría ser castigado por mi falta de educación.

No sé si lanzarle una flecha a un cerdo cuenta como comportamiento irrespetuoso.

Varias veces llaman a la puerta. Escucho pasos, voces fuera de un tono habitual, a Effie chillando histérica y alejándose con sus tacones de aguja... Finalmente todos deciden marcharse y dejarme tiempo.

Todos menos Gale.

―Catnip―me llama.

Escuchar mi apodo hace que mi llanto aumente. Se supone que yo soy la responsable y Gale el impulsivo. ¿Qué pensará de esto? ¿Me repudiará si se entera de que nuestras familias están en peligro? ¿Dejará de hablarme?

No sé si se marcha o no por lo silencioso que es. Por si acaso, termino de llorar en silencio y caigo rendida en un sueño bastante reparador en el que, por suerte, no hay pesadillas.

Cuando despierto, el sol ya se está ocultando tras los coloridos edificios del Capitolio. Miro por la ventana y veo como va bajando y bajando. Me cuesta mucho creer que es el mismo sol que se pone en los bosques, que nos avisa a Gale y a mí que debemos acercarnos al Quemador si queremos algo de ganancias ese día.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación mientras imagino lo atacada que estará Effie al ver que llego tres minutos tarde a la cena.

Gale está sentado en el suelo contra mi puerta, y le sorprendo al abrirla. Parece medio dormido, pero eso no oculta su cara de sorpresa.

―¿Catnip...?

Como me conoce se calla y caminamos juntos hasta el comedor. Allí, Haymitch y Effie hablan animadamente. Ella no deja de fruncir el ceño cada ver que nuestro mentor coge un trozo de un pequeño ave relleno con las manos. Cinna y Portia no aparecen por ningún lado, así que supongo que hoy no cenarán con nosotros.

―Ya iba siendo hora, preciosa―comenta Haymitch en cuanto nos ve―. ¿Ha tenido que ir tu novio a buscarte?

Me sonrojo. Entre Gale y yo no ha habido nunca nada romántico, a menos que cuenten palmadas en el hombro como muestra de reconocimiento por una presa. Por eso, y por otras razones, me sonrojo aun más cuando Haymitch le guiña un ojo a Gale. Él solo lo mira con desprecio. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y para mi sorpresa es Effie la que me pregunta:

―¿Qué ha sucedido, Katniss?

Debo dar una explicación, y pronto.

―Lancé una flecha al cerdo que se iban a comer―. Huyo del grito de Effie y rápidamente, me dirijo a Haymitch:―¿Crees que matarán a mi familia?

Niega con la cabeza.

―Se supone que las sesiones son privadas. Si quieren mataros a ti y a tu familia deberán dar una explicación a los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Han hecho apuestas.

―Igualmente, poca gente perdería dinero. Apenas habrán apostado por mí―admito.

―Te equivocas, Katniss―me corrige Effie con su acento chirriante―. Mucha gente a apostado por el distrito 12, más de los que han apostado en los últimos años. Sobre todo en las apuestas de interés.

―¿Apuestas de interés?

―Los del Capitolio apuestan por los tributos que más darán que hablar―explica Haymitch antes de echar un liquidillo transparente a su agua―. Vosotros, con el juego este que os traéis, hacéis que mucha gente se interese por vosotros. Luego, todo ese dinero servirá para traer a uno de vuelta a casa.

Solo a uno.

―¿Qué juego?―pregunta Gale mientras se sirve parte de una ensalada. Eso me recuerda que estoy aquí para cenar.

―Gale, dime una sola pareja de tributos que hayas visto que hablaran entre ellos en los dieciocho años de vida que tienes.

¿Así que el Capitolio tiene interés en la amistad entre Gale y yo?

―Imaginaos: dos amantes que deben enfrentarse hasta la muerte.

Me atraganto con las migas de pan que acabo de tragar.

―¿Amantes?―pregunto.

―De eso queríamos hablaros. Podría convertirse en vuestra estrategia en la arena. Un romance atraería no solo a apostadores de interés, sino a patrocinadores.

El silencio invade la habitación. La verdad, no sé que pensar de todo esto. ¿Fingir un romance? ¿De verdad la gente del Capitolio sería tan estúpida de creerse un falso romance? Además, no sé si soy capaz de fingir estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y...

...¿Cómo afectaría esto entre nosotros?

―No quiero tener que estar atenta de lo que hago y digo―me quejo.

Lentamente, Gale dice:

―Podríamos utilizarlo en caso de emergencia.

Es una sugerencia que me deja descolocada. Más que nadie, pensé que Gale estaría totalmente en contra de hacer algo así. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero él desvía sus ojos a Haymitch.

Gale ha estado al corriente desde el principio. Y no ha negado la posibilidad. A él le resultaría más fácil que a mí, porque su vida amorosa esta llena de chicas y chicas de la Veta o hijas de comerciantes. Yo, que jamás me he parado a pensar en un chico de esa forma, lo tendría más complicado.

―No me parece necesario. Podemos apañárnoslas sin patrocinadores―sentencié.

―Vas a dejar pasar una oportunidad así, Katniss―me acusa Haymitch. Al ver que no me convence se dirige a Gale, que parece dudar. ―Sería estar un paso más cerca de salvarla, chico.

Y lo descubro.

Gale le ha contado a Haymitch sus planes de ser yo la que se salve, y ambos se habrán puesto de acuerdo.

Todo el dinero, tanto de los patrocinadores de Gale como de los míos, irán para mi salvación.

Quizá debería de estar contenta de tener un amigo como Gale, pero la rabia me nubla la vista.

―No es justo, no podéis intentar salvarme en contra de mi voluntad.

―Eso no es decisión tuya, Katniss, es decisión mía. Olvidemos este tema, por favor, y terminemos la cena en paz.

La terminamos tal y como Haymitch quiere, y después pasamos a un salón en el que vemos las evaluaciones de las sesiones. Más de medio país estará frente al televisor. Distintas clases sociales, distintas partes del mundo, pero al fin y al cabo personas, algo que nuestro soberano parece no entender. Los tributos van pasando. Ponen la imagen y segundos después aparece el número, que puede ser desde un 1 a un 12. Como es de esperar, los Profesionales obtienen cifras superiores al 8, mientras que el resto de tributos (los que no tenemos para alimentarnos en nuestros distritos y dependemos del Capitolio más que nadie) obtienen notas mediocres. Por eso me sorprende mucho el siete de la pequeña Rue. ¿Con qué les habrá sorprendido a los Vigilantes?

Aparece la imagen de Gale.

Un diez.

Todos se levantan del sofá. Es un récord en el distrito 12 comparándolo con los últimos dieciséis años que he vivido. Le felicitan todos menos yo, y es Haymitch el que hace la pregunta que nos mantiene a todos en vilo.

―Llamar su atención―responde él con una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que le dirige a alguien que no soy yo, lo que me disgusta un poco.

Con todo el jaleo nos olvidamos de la que pienso que será la peor de las puntuaciones hasta que Cinna dice:

―Mira, Katniss.

Un once.

Los Vigilantes me han puesto un once.

―Cómo es posible?―pregunto confusa.

―Les habrá encantado tu genio, preciosa. En los juegos el público quiere acción, y tu eres una promesa de ello.

O es una forma de asegurarse de que los Profesionales me maten antes de que suene el gong.

No lo entiendo muy bien, pero oigo decir a Gale cerca de mí:

―Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar.

Sonríe, una sonrisa que sí va para mí, pero yo la rechazo.

―Creo que me voy a acostar―le digo a Effie―. Estoy agotada.

―Claro, cariño.

Me marcho antes de que nadie me vea. Nadie que no esté atento de mí.

―Katniss, espera.

Gale me alcanza y caminamos a la par en el ancho pasillo.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Me detengo.

―¿Me preguntas que es lo que me pasa? Tú eres lo que me pasa. No haces más que tomar decisiones por tu cuenta sin preguntarme lo que pienso... ¡o incluso cómo me siento!

―¿Te molesta lo del plan de Haymitch? Podemos ignorarle y hacer nuestra propia...

―No es solo eso, Gale―le interrumpo harta de todo―. Es el plan de Haymitch, el hecho de que hayas decidido protegerme a toda costa, que no cuentes ya conmigo para nada. Se suponía que éramos un equipo. Nos cubríamos las espaldas. Pero ahora has cambiado.

Esas palabras eliminan cualquier rastro de piedad en él, y por unos segundos yo soy su objetivo.

―¡Será porque me importas! ¿O no lo has pensado así? ¿Crees que decidí abandonar a mi familia solo para ver como sería ir a los juegos?

Retrocedo varios pasos, casi como si me hubiera dado un empujón. Un empujón psicológico. Acaba de echarme en cara que ha abandonado a su familia por mi. Es casi tan doloroso como la despedida de Prim antes de entrar al tren.

Casi al instante se arrepiente de sus palabras. Lo sé por la forma en que su ceño se relaja y pasa a formar arrugas de preocupación en su frente. Sus ojos grises me dicen más que las palabras que no pronuncia nunca.

―No quiero decir que haya tenido que elegir entre tú y mi familia, sino que tú eres mi familia... Yo...

Gale uno es bueno con las palabras. Es más de silencios. Levanto una mano con una mueca de disgusto para que calle. No necesito que me diga lo mucho que le importo. No quiero su compasión.

―Déjalo. Hagamos una cosa. Quieres tomar tus propias decisiones, ¿no? Pues que Haymitch y Effie nos entrenen por separado.

Estoy a punto de entrar en mi habitación cuando tira de mí para detenerme.

―Esta bien, Katniss―dice desesperado―. Si lo que quieres es que te cuente lo que planeo te lo diré: pienso salvarte de todo peligro, después pienso matarme y así volverás al Distrito 12.

Suena tan cruel consigo mismo.

―Pero no por eso quiero que dejemos de ser un equipo, ¿vale? Hagamos esta última caza juntos. Por favor.

Suspiro y me suelto de su agarre. Después me meto en mi habitación y doy un portazo.

Esa noche, curiosamente, no puedo dejar de pensar en Peeta y en los panes que me dio. Fue como si tendiera una mano hacia mí y me ayudara a levantarme de un suelo sucio lleno de mugre y pobreza. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en este caso?

¿De verdad quería estar peleada con Gale los últimos días de mi vida?

Pocas veces nos hemos peleado, y no quiero que en mitad de la arena nos echemos en cara todos nuestros errores.

Pronto, el remordimiento me carcome. Así soy: me guío por impulsos, como en las sesiones privadas, y después me arrepiento de mis actos e intento solucionarlos. Por eso salgo de la cama, me pongo una bata y busco en mitad de la oscuridad la puerta que da a la habitación de Gale. Cuando la encuentro, llamo un par de veces, abre y me refugio en sus brazos.

Es la primera vez que abrazo a Gale de esta forma. La forma en al que me siento en sus brazos, como si estuviera protegida por una coraza, es tan natural que me aterroriza. Él no me pregunta por qué hago eso, y me alegra. Cuando me separo de él estoy tan cansada que me apoyo en su hombro.

―¿Qué te está sucediendo, Catnip? No soy yo el que ha cambiado, sino tu.

¿Es probable eso? ¿Tanto he cambiado que veo las cosas de un modo diferente?

Gale siempre me había protegido, como aquella vez en la que me caí de un árbol y él me llevo en brazos hasta mi casa porque yo no podía caminar, o cuando un perro salvaje estaba a punto de morderme y el lo mató de un flechazo. Incluso en el Quemador, cuando tan solo nos conocíamos de un par de días y me salvó de las garras de aquel hombre.

Gale no ha dejado de protegerme, y una prueba es que esté aquí conmigo.

Antes, de lo que estaba segura era de que Gale había cambiado; pero, ¿y si es mi forma de verlo lo que ha cambiado?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, tras un mes y pico sin pasarme por mi historia favorita, he regresado y con nuevas ideas. Gracias a todos lo que han comentado sobre la entrevista de Gale. Quien sabe, a lo mejor encontrais una de vuestras frases en el capítulo correspondiente.<em>

_He cambiado el nombre de mi perfil, por si acaso alguien me ha perdido de vista._

_En este capítulo encontramos el primer momento emotivo entre Catnip y Gale. Últimamente los hago breves por falta de tiempo e inspiración y porque no me gusta hacerlos tan tediosos. Os habréis dado cuenta de que no describo lo sucedido en la sesión de Catnip ni de Gale con los Vigilantes porque la de nuestra heroína la conocemos y porque quiero que cada uno imagine lo que sucedió con Gale (yo ya tengo mi escena montadita en la mente)_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Camila, que se ha convertido en el principal motor de la máquina que transporta mis ideas al ordenador. A ella le debo esta historia y mucho más. ¡Gracias, Camila!_

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando amanece, reparo en que hoy es domingo. Me quedo tumbada en la cama mientras pienso en la de cosas que Gale y yo haríamos hoy si no estuviéramos aquí, en el Capitolio. Habríamos madrugado más que cualquier otro día de la semana y nos hubiéramos encontrado en nuestra roca, en los bosques. Habríamos desayunado para reponer fuerzas para cazar, pescar y recolectar. Me permito rememorar alguno de esos días en los que la caza no era más que un pasatiempo que nos proporcionaba alimento suficiente para nuestras dos familias. Eran momentos de disfrute, completamente silenciosos, en los que nos guardábamos las espaldas. Gale y yo nos comunicábamos con un lenguaje completamente distinto al de cualquier persona u animal. Si yo adelantaba un paso mientras teníamos el ojo fijo en una presa, Gale retrocedía y yo me concentraba en apuntar bien. Por el contrario, si era él el que se adelantaba, yo era la que le cubría las espaldas. Cuando veíamos un grupo de aves emigrando nuestra táctica era rápida y sencilla: él iba a por los de la derecha y yo a por los de la izquierda. Eran esas cazarías de aves las que más nos emocionaban, porque a parte de que suponía todo un reto, nos proporcionaban suficiente alimento para toda una semana. Me doy cuenta de que era en esos momentos cuando era verdaderamente feliz: en los bosques, con Gale a mis espaldas, protegiéndome de cualquier peligro.

Ahora no estamos en los bosques; ni siquiera en nuestro distrito. Lo único que no ha cambiado es nuestro propósito de mantenernos unidos para sobrevivir.

Me levanto de la cama, me visto con lo primero que encuentro y salgo en busca de Haymitch. Le encuentro en el comedor, haciendo una de las suyas con el alcohol. Me siento a su lado y me mira con una sonrisa torcida.

―Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Por qué te levantas tan pronto? ¿Es que Gale te ha tirado de la cama?

Genial. Borracho como una cuba. Puede que eso me facilite conseguir lo que quiero. Pero a pesar de que sé que está ebrio y no sabe lo que dice, no puedo evitar sonrojarme por la insinuación de que Gale y yo dormimos juntos. Seguramente me vio dirigirme a su habitación anoche.

―¿Qué te ha dicho él?

―¿Quién? ¿Gale? Decirme qué sobre qué.

―Sobre mí, sobre protegerme...

Haymitch chupa las últimas gotas de la botella de licor y me mira.

―La decisión de a quién proteger es mía, no de Gale.

―Lo sé, al igual que sé que habéis hablado.

―¿Cómo es que _crees_ saberlo?

Me paro unos segundos a pensarlo.

―Por intuición―digo, no muy segura.

―Entonces, ya sabes como averiguar de qué hablamos.

Ahí está: lo ha admitido.

Intento convencer a Haymitch de que no haga caso a Gale.

―No sabe lo que dice. No le hagas caso. Si alguien tiene la oportunidad de salir de aquí, ese es Gale.

―Te lo he dicho, Katniss. El hecho de que hayamos hablado no significa que vaya a elegir a quién él me diga. Es más, aun no me he decidido.

―¿Por qué?―pregunto. A estas alturas, con los juegos pisándonos los talones a todos, debería haberse decantado entre uno de nosotros.

―Porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veo a dos tributos de mi distrito que tienen la oportunidad de ganar.

Puede tener razón. Gale y yo estamos bien preparados físicamente hablando gracias a la caza, aunque no tanto como los Profesionales. Nuestras familias son las que más alimento tienen de toda la Veta, y quizá eso nos ha mantenido sanos y fuertes.

―Pues escógele a él―escupo mientras alejo de su alcance la otra botella de alcohol que espera en la mesa a ser abierta. Ahora no me interesa que beba. Haymitch me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Se espatarra en la silla y pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

―Haber qué argumentos me das tú para que no te salve a ti y le salve a él.

Así que Gale estuvo intentando convencerle de ese modo. La diferencia es que yo venía aquí a descubrir los propósitos de Gale en lo referente a mí; y ahora que tengo al oportunidad de convencer a Haymitch de que debemos salvarle a él, no soy capaz de decir nada.

―Es más fuerte que yo.

―¿Y qué?

―Pues que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Alza las cejas.

―Si gana, podrá mantener perfectamente a nuestras familias.

―Con todo el dinero que conseguimos los vencedores podemos mantener a más de media Veta, preciosa. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

Sin argumentos no puedo seguir luchando.

―Él... Yo no...

―¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? Dime por qué quieres que lo salve.

Me quedo muda. ¿A qué se refiere?

―Es porque le quieres.

―¡Claro que lo quiero! Es mi amigo. Y lo quiero vivo.

Haymitch suspira y niega varias veces con la cabeza, como si se rindiera. Después, me arranca de las manos la botella de licor y le da un gran trago, como si hubiera recordado algo que quiere olvidar.

Comienzo a desayunar, y aun voy por el primer plato cuando Effie y Gale aparecen en el comedor. Effie va subida a los tacones y con una nueva peluca, de un tono azulado. Se sienta frente a mí, al lado de Haymitch y me dice:

―He ido a buscarte a tu cuarto, pero no estabas. Hoy vamos a prepararos para las entrevistas.

―Lo mejor es que nos repartamos las horas―opina Haymitch―. De esa forma, podremos dedicarnos más a fondo a ellos. Creo que con cuatro horas con cada uno os bastará.

Cuatro horas, pienso. ¿Qué haré cuatro horas con Haymitch? ¿Y con Effie?

Empiezo con mi mentor. Vamos al salón, donde me siento en un sofá individual, frente a él. La pantalla donde vimos nuestras puntuaciones ayer se mantiene apagada, pero la miro fijamente. Me veo reflejada en ella. Mi pelo está recogido en mi trenza habitual, y veo como mi rostro ha cogido la forma de un rostro normal. He engordado, lo que no me viene nada mal para los juegos.

―Te voy a hacer unas preguntas. Así veré como te podemos enfocar.

Haymitch me pregunta sobre mí, mi hermana, mis pasatiempos (a esto, le respondo que lo único que hago en mi tiempo libre es cazar. Él se ríe y me dice: espero que no se te ocurra decir nada parecido ante las cámaras. Me enfurezco, porque no soy tonta y sé qué debo decir y qué no. A partir de ese momento actúo borde y brusca, poniéndoselo difícil)...

―Debemos aprovechar el hecho de que seas una de las primeras voluntarias del Distrito 12, pero de forma que no parezcas vulnerable hablando todo el tiempo de lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana. ¿Inocente? No colaría para nada. Bondadosa, amigable, peligrosa, sexy, arisca... Sí, lo último no te vendría nada mal.

Probamos distintas facetas que jamás irían conmigo. Aprendo gestos que para el Capitolio pueden hacerme deseada, pero para mí, por el simple hecho de estar aparentando algo que no soy, hacen que me desprecie.

―No podemos mostrarte desagradable, Katniss. No pega nada con tu situación. Intenta agradarles.

Con muchos esfuerzos, consigo esbozar una sonrisa mientras hablo de Prim.

Cuando volvemos al salón para comer, tan solo estoy deseando que las cuatro horas con Effie no sean tan agobiantes.

No están tan mal. Aprendo a caminar, a sentarme, a hablar, a ser educada... Lo que peor llevo es andar con tacones y vestido a la vez. En el Distrito 12 podemos dispensar de esas cosas: no celebramos banquetes ni reuniones como en el Capitolio. En casa, si asistes a una celebración importante, con llevar tu mejor sonrisa basta.

El único vestido que he llevado ha sido el de mi madre, y lo olvidé en el tren. Al igual que...

… al igual que el sinsajo de Madge. Me volví a cambiar antes de bajar al tren.

No podré cumplir una de las promesas que hice en el Edificio de Justicia. Siento tristeza, pero intento no darle mucha importancia.

Durante la cena, a pesar de que mantengo los pies colgados, siento como si estuviera de pie sobre una cama de pinchos. Sé que si me levanto y camino descalza, iré tan tambaleante como cuando Haymitch se levanta por las mañanas borracho o con resaca.

Apenas he hablado con Gale en todo el día (Effie y Haymitch nos han mantenido tan ocupados que no cruzamos más que cuatro palabras durante la comida y la cena). A mi lado, saborea una sopa en silencio. Desde que ha llegado con Haymitch del salón parece bastante pensativo. Temo lo que hayan estado hablando y que Haymitch haya hecho su elección al fin, a sí que intento conversar con Gale para averiguar algo.

―¿Cuál va a ser tu máscara?―le pregunto, porque no se me ocurre otra forma de llamar a ese enfoque de los mentores.

―Haymitch quiere que escandalice al Capitolio, como ese chico hace años.

Sé de quién habla. Es Finnick Odair, perseguido por todas las muchachas del Capitolio. Ganó en cuestión de semanas. Tenía tantos patrocinadores que los regalos le llovían a cántaros. Intento imaginarme a Gale en esa situación. Mientras que el Capitolio tuvo que esperar un par de años para poder tocar a Finnick, Gale (si sale vencedor) tiene ya los dieciocho recién cumplidos. ¿Qué sería de él? Me pregunto si habrá aceptado.

―Claro que no―contesta él cuando se lo pregunto―. Seré yo mismo.

―Les asustarás.

―Eso espero.

Sin embargo, no sonríe. Parece que no está para bromas, y no quiero molestarle mucho. Lo más seguro es que esté pensando en su familia. Pienso en la mía. En Prim viéndome en el desfile, viendo mi puntuación... Pero me la imagino temblorosa, asustada, sin nada a lo que aferrarse, porque yo estoy aquí, Gale está aquí, mi madre está en algún sitio de su mente. Quizá Hazelle la esté cuidando.

Y quizá Peeta Mellark también.

No conozco nada a Peeta, y le debo muchas cosas. Recuerdo en el momento en que dijeron su nombre. ¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiera venido conmigo, si Gale hubiera mantenido su promesa? Lo más probable es que terminara muerto, y no le deseo eso. Aunque tampoco lo deseo para Gale.

Effie nos manda tras la cena a la cama, alegando que ¡mañana será un día muy, muy importante! Mi amigo me acompaña hasta mi habitación, igual de ausente, y se despide de mí con un asentimiento. Un gesto que me parece demasiado frío para lo que compartimos ayer.

Al día siguiente es mi equipo de preparación el que me despierta. Con una charla animada, se dedican a meterme en distintos baños de mejunjes pegajosos, embadurnarme en mascarillas faciales, arreglarme las uñas (en las que pintan llamas), me maquillan, Venia me peina con una trenza intrincada que me rodea la cabeza... Al final de la tarde, justo cuando el sol se está poniendo, entra Cinna con mi vestido cubierto. Me manda cerrar los ojos, alzo los brazos y permito que la suave tela se deslice por mi cuerpo. Pesa bastante. Los tacones a los que me subo parecen planos comparados con los que Effie me hizo usar ayer. Cuando por fin me dejan mirarme en el espejo, no me reconozco.

El vestido es rojo, repleto de gemas brillantes rojas, naranjas y blancas con toques azules, que hacen resaltar las llamas. Mi piel brilla, y mi rostro, gracias al maquillaje, parece un sol radiante. No, no soy un sol.

Soy el fuego que mi estilista me prometió.

―Gracias, Cinna.

Practico a caminar por mi habitación como me ha enseñado Effie. El vestido es cómodo y me permite manejarme con facilidad. Cuando Cinna me pregunta sobre mi faceta, le digo:

―_Intentaré_ ser agradable.

―¿Por qué lo intentarás? A mí me parece que eres muy agradable.

Le miro y suspiro.

―No puedo hablar como si nada a las personas que están deseando verme morir―. Sé que es seguro decirle algo así a Cinna. Sobre todo sabiendo que él mismo escogió el Distrito 12. No debería, pero Cinna me cae mucho mejor que el propio Haymitch.

―Imagina que estás hablando con tu mejor amigo.

―Es una tontería: Gale lo sabe todo de mí.

―¿Y yo? ¿Me consideras un amigo?

Le miro.

―Claro que sí.

―Estaré en la primera fila, junto al resto de estilistas. Búscame y habla conmigo.

Con ese acuerdo, me siento más relajada. Al encontrarnos con el resto en el ascensor, ya tan solo me sudan las manos. Jamás me he sentido nerviosa por algo, lo que me hace preguntarme si estas entrevistas tienen más importancia de la que les quiero yo dar.

Gale y yo, por primera vez desde que llegamos al Capitolio, no vamos vestidos de la misma forma. Sí, ambos estamos detallados con fuego y demás, pero su traje negro y su camisa roja adornada con llamas se diferencian bastante de mi vestido, lo que es un alivio.

He de admitir que está impresionante. Y de por sí solo, Gale suele llamar la atención de las chicas, así que no sé que reacción se llevarán las mujeres del Capitolio en cuanto le vean.

Bajamos en el ascensor. Casi todos los tributos están ya a los pies del escenario, así que pronto nos mandan ir y sentarnos en nuestros respectivos sitios. Antes de subir, Haymitch nos detiene a Gale y a mí.

―Chicos, el Distrito 2 os quiere con vosotros, y tengo que darles una respuesta ya.

¿El Distrito 2? Les miro: Cato y Clove están sentados y relajados, y aun así me parecen una amenaza.

Antes de que me niegue en rotundo, Gale pregunta:

―¿Qué ventajas nos proporcionaría aliarnos con ellos?

Haymitch frunce el ceño.

―Si sobrevivierais a la Cornucopia, tendríais alimento seguro, cobijo durante los primeros días. Después sería peligrosos para vosotros cuando quedaran los ocho finalistas: el 2 está aliado con el 1 y el 4.

―¿Por qué se han interesado en nosotros?―pregunto.

―Vuestra puntuación es superior a la del resto. Prefieren teneros a la vista a tener que buscaros por toda la arena sin saber con qué van a encontrarse.

Miro a Gale.

―No pienso aliarme con ellos.

―Entonces lo haremos solos―me responde mirándome fijamente.

Haymitch no replica ni anda parecido. Al contrario: se siente orgulloso de que rechacemos la oferta.

―Ahora mismo voy a decírselo a sus mentores. ¡Ah! Buena suerte.

Se marcha, y nosotros subimos al escenario.

Minutos después, las entrevistas empiezan. Caesar Flickerman saluda a los residentes del Capitolio que nos ven desde el Círculo de la Ciudad. Tras unas cuantas bromas y comentarios, empieza a entrevistar a la primera tributo: la chica del Distrito 1, Glimmer. Con un vestido prácticamente transparente, contonea un poco las caderas mientras llega hasta la silla que vacía que hay junto Caesar. No hace falta oírla para saber su enfoque.

Los tributos van pasando. Caesar es bueno con las palabras, y sabe hacer que tus nervios se disipen con unas cuantas bromas. Rue parece un pajarito con su vestido de gasa y un par de alas. Su piel morena contrasta con la claridad de la tela. Lleva en los ojos un suave delineador que me recuerda a Cinna. Thresh actúa de forma reservada, contestando a las preguntas de Caesar con un sí o un no. Y entonces es cuando suena el zumbido que indica que sus tres minutos han pasado.

Cuando Caesar me llama para que me acerque, no puedo evitar a mi alrededor para buscar a Cinna. Le veo junto a Portia, y me hace una señal para que me calme. Después, sonríe.

―Katniss, por fin te tengo a mi lado. Comprenderás que es un gran honor para mí y una gran envidia para el resto del Capitolio. ¿Qué te parece el efecto que has causado?

Sé sincera, sé sincera.

―No sabía nada. He estado demasiado ocupada admirando la comida del Capitolio como para fijarme en si les gustaba a ellos o no.

Ríen. Están riendo. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

―¿Y tu once? ¿Qué sucedió en las sesiones para que los Vigilantes te pusieran un once?

Me muerdo el labio.

―Eso es... confidencial. Además, pondría a más de uno en evidencia.

―¡Di que sí!―grita el que se cayó en una ponchera desde la primera fila.

Suelto una risita, algo que creo no haber hecho en toda mi vida.

―¿Y tu estilista? ¿Qué puedes decirnos de él?

Ahora, más que nunca, siento que me dirijo a Cinna.

―Si dices que el Capitolio se ha fijado en mí, es gracias a él.

―El traje del desfile fue...

Deja las palabras en el aire para que las complete yo.

―... fue maravilloso. Puedo decir que he jugado con fuego y no he salido ardiendo.

Las cámaras graban a Cinna, que rechaza los cumplidos con elegancia.

―Y el de esta noche no se queda corto para nada. Literalmente, Katniss, brillas.

―¿A que sí? Es precioso, ¿no crees?

Cinna mueve gira el dedo, indicándome que de vueltas. Me levanto y lo hago, soltando suspiros de todos los asistentes. Caesar está encantado, y él también da vueltas como yo para lucirse: el público le abuchea entre risas.

Nos volvemos a sentar, y Caesar toca un tema delicado:

―Te presentaste voluntaria en lugar de tu hermana. Admirable. Háblanos de ella.

―Es Prim, y esta ha sido su primera cosecha. La amo más que a nada en este mundo.

La gente se lamenta, pero estoy completamente segura de que se les pasará cuando empiecen los juegos.

El zumbido indica que mi tiempo se ha terminado.

―Katniss, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Y por fin, me quito un peso de encima.

La entrevista de Gale es similar a la mía y a la del resto de tributos. Al decirme que sería él mismo, no había caído en la cuenta de que se refería a la faceta que utiliza ante todos en el Distrito 12. Tan solo su familia y yo conocemos al verdadero Gale.

Caesar le pregunta por su familia, y Gale menciona con brevedad a sus tres hermanos y su madre. Le incomoda esa pregunta tanto como a mí. ¿Es que no se da cuenta el Capitolio de lo duro que es que nos alejen de nuestras familias?

―Cuando eres de la Veta como yo, tu infancia está repleta de mineros y carbón―responde Gale a una pregunta que no he escuchado.

Caesar asiente como si lo comprendiera.

―La dura vida de un minero.

Gale está de acuerdo.

Caesar sonríe entonces con confidencialidad.

―Gale, hoy he hecho muchas promesas, y entre ellas estaba confesarte de que muchas muchachas del Capitolio te han echado el ojo. ¿Puedes confirmarles si estás disponible?

Si hubiera sido yo, mi rubor había sido visible, por muchas capas de maquillaje que tenga. Gale es Gale, y debe estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Frunce el ceño, como si lo estuviera pensando.

―Digo yo, que con veintitrés tributos y los juegos a la vuelta de la esquina, no hay mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

―¿Desde cuando conoces a Katniss?

―Nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años.

―¿Y cómo fue?

A Gale le ha tocado la parte difícil. Debe de inventarse una historia creíble, dado que no puede confesar nuestras escapadas "secretas" al bosque.

―La primera vez que la vi ella tenía doce años, y ambos acabábamos de recibir una medalla por la muerte de nuestros padres. Nos unimos para enfrentar gastos económicos.

Tan breve, tan poco conciso... al menos, para nosotros dos.

―Gale, en mis cuarenta años que llevo entrevistando a tributos, jamás había visto un solo voluntario en el Distrito 12. Y este año, nada más ni nada menos que dos. Conocemos las razones de Katniss... pero no las tuyas.

Por el rabillo del ojo diviso movimiento en las gradas. Veo a Haymitch en la fila de mentores haciéndole señales a Gale, animándole a hacer algo. Pero, ¿el qué?

―No me he presentado voluntario para salvar a un hermano, ni por el... prestigio de venir a los juegos. Si me he presentado ha sido para proteger a Katniss.

Caesar busca las palabras adecuadas.

―¿Qué... qué fue lo que te impulsó a alzar la mano?

―Ella es una más de mi familia. Quizás, el temor a perderla.

Haymitch frunce los labios. No es lo que él quería.

―Y te presentaste voluntario aun sabiendo que, si querías que ella sobreviviera, te costaría la vida.

―Y me parece poco dar eso por conseguir su protección.

El zumbido nos sobresalta a todos. Escuchando a Gale, me ha parecido que el tiempo se ha pasado volando.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin! Llegamos a uno de los capítulos más esperados y terminamos oficialmente la primera parte. Sobre las entrevistas: quizás esperarais una apasionada confesión, un Gale más reservado o teníais simplemente una idea distinta... Pero este borrador ha sido el que más se ajustaba a mi visión de la historia. Gracias a todos los que aportasteis una idea a las entrevistas.<em>

_Naluma5_

_Ikdv_

_Camila Hemsworth_

_Yoooop_

_Emma-Monroe_

_Y DISCULPADME SI ME OLVIDO DE ALGUIEN MÁS.  
><em>

_Puede que la encontréis escrita (la idea), puede que el desenlace no haya sido justamente el que vosotros opinasteis._.. Pero ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor, más adelante, encontráis una frase vuestra ; )

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne.


	8. Capítulo 8

****SEGUNDA PARTE: LOS JUEGOS****

**Capítulo 8**

Mientras cenamos, todos comentan lo espectaculares que hemos estado en las entrevistas. Effie habla de mis ingeniosas respuestas y de lo encantador que ha estado Gale diciendo cuanto me aprecia. Haymitch anuncia que el resultado ha sido mejor de lo esperado, y Cinna y Portia nos informan de que el Capitolio no puede dejar de hablar de nosotros. Supongo que es bueno el destacar entre los demás tributos: nos proporcionará fama y patrocinadores en la arena.

Tomamos una sopa que sabe a primavera, varios tipos de carne y pescado y una deliciosa tarta que me hace recordar las de la panadería, esas que Prim y yo nos quedábamos mirando en el escaparate.

Prim. El pinchazo es en el corazón, y duele bastante. Mañana, a estas horas, estaré pasando mi primera noche en el estadio. No quiero que Prim vea estos juegos. Jamás me ha gustado que los vea, en general, pero especialmente en lo que estoy yo... Haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que no viviera los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.

Vemos a las entrevistas, y cuando llaman a la chica del Distrito 12 no me reconozco: es alguien demasiado superficial y irritante. Intento pensar que yo no soy esa, que estoy viendo las entrevistas desde casa, junto a Prim mientras comentamos como son los vestidos de las chicas para intentar alejar de nuestras consciencias que esas personas van a morir en las próximas semanas.

Sin embargo, Gale ha conseguido mantenerse totalmente en su linea. Sus respuestas no son cortantes ni nada, pero su tono al hablar y su mirada son las que utiliza con Sae la Grasienta o Darius.

Las entrevistas finalizan, pero los comentaristas aun hablan un rato más hasta que aparece el sello de Panem junto al himno y la televisión se queda completamente negra.

Effie se despide de nosotros agarrándonos las manos y dándonos sonoros besos en las mejillas. Si ninguno de nosotros sobrevive, no nos volverá a ver jamás. Los tributos entran solos a la arena, tan solo en presencia de sus estilistas, que les ayudan a prepararse. Cinna y Portia se marchan, y finalmente tan solo quedamos en el salón Haymitch, Gale y yo. Nuestro mentor nos mira a ambos. Tampoco le volveremos a ver a él de nuevo si no sobrevivimos.

―En cuanto suene el gong, salir de allí echando leches si queréis salir ilesos del baño de sangre. Sobre todo tú, Katniss.

―¡Corro rápido!**―**replico en voz baja.

―Pero no lo suficiente. Salir de allí y buscar una fuente de agua. Es lo primordial para sobrevivir durante unos día sin comida. Mejor agua que nada.

―¿Y después?**―**pregunta Gale.

―Seguid vivos**―**responde, no borracho, sino muy consciente, tal y como nos prometió. Sus palabras, de alguna forma, me reconfortan.

Me marcho sin decirle nada a Gale porque sé que las palabras se me atascarán en la garganta. Entro en mi cuarto y cierro al puerta. Me ducho para quitarme el exceso de maquillaje y brillo del cuerpo y después me pongo un pijama de manga larga y pantalón holgado corto (tengo mucho calor).

Sin embargo, el sueño me ha abandonado: veo la noche caer en el Capitolio, las luces apagarse poco a poco hasta que llega la medianoche y no se escucha nada más que el murmullo del viento contra los cristales. Me levanto, me pongo una bata fina color crema y salgo al pasillo. Todo está igual o más oscuro que en la calle: no hay avox, ni un Haymitch ebrio a la vista. Camino por las estancias sin saber a donde ir hasta que topo con las escaleras.

En el tejado tampoco están encendidas las luces. Apoyado en la barandilla hay una figura que mira hacia el horizonte. Al instante le reconozco. Creo que me ha escuchado llegar por el ruido chirriante que hace la puerta al abrirse, pero no se da la vuelta. Avanzo hasta estar a su lado; dejo que el viento acaricie mi rostro.

―¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

―Una hora o más**―**responde Gale. No tiene el pelo mojado, pero sí que ya no lleva ni el maquillaje ni el traje de su entrevista. Va vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta verde, ropas tan discretas como es él.

Si no fuera por su ceño fruncido ni las arrugas de preocupación en su frente, podría imaginármelo en las calles de la Veta durante una noche cualquiera, acompañándome hasta casa porque se nos ha hecho demasiado tarde en el Quemador.

Al cabo de un rato se da la vuelta, apoya la espalda en la barandilla y me mira.

―Deberías irte a dormir, Catnip.

El apodo en sus labios me debilita. Suspiro e intento sonreír, solo que no debe salirme muy bien, porque vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

―No eres mi madre, y tú también deberías acostarte ya.

―¿Tienes miedo?**―**me pregunta muy serio.

¿Que si tengo miedo? Puede parecer una pregunta estúpida dada la situación en la que estamos, pero en realidad no lo es. Tengo nervios, inseguridad, anhelo por casa... pero no miedo. Bueno, sí, en mi vida siempre ha existido ese tenue temor por morir de hambre, de frío... pero he convivido tanto tiempo con él que ya apenas lo percibo. Solo pienso en Prim y en mi madre.

―No**―**respondo con sinceridad**―**. ¿Y tú?

―Tengo miedo a lo que te pueda suceder en al arena, Katniss. Mucho miedo.

Que egoísta me siento. Gale no piensa en su familia como debería estar haciendo, sino en mi protección, que parece haberse convertido en su prioridad principal, muy por delante de nuestras familias y de la suya propia.

―¿Y si lo intentáramos?

―¿El qué?**―**pregunto confusa.

―El romance sería una buena táctica: tienes que reconocer que es de las pocas buenas ideas que Haymitch ha aportado.

La conversación ha dado un giro tan brusco e inesperado que por un momento no sé que pensar.

―Creía que eso ya estaba hablado.

―Eres muy terca. Katniss, sé realista: no podremos vivir por nuestros propios medios sin patrocinadores.

―Haymitch ha dicho que tenemos bastantes.

Por alguna razón que desconozco, esta conversación me recuerda a la que tuvimos en el bosque, antes de que el Capitolio reclamara a Prim y nuestro mundo se convirtiera en un infierno repleto de chucherías caras del gobierno.

―No sé que pensar**―**admito ante sus grisáceos ojos**―**. La sola idea de tener que estar en el estadio me revuelve el estómago. **―**Hago una pausa prolongada, meditando para después temblar**―**. Quizás sí que esté asustada, Gale.

Su mano roza mi mejilla y me ofrece el esbozo de lo que una vez fue una sonrisa.

No quiero parecer débil, mucho menos ante él, así que carraspeo y digo:

―Me voy a la cama. No te acuestes tarde: ¡mañana será un día muy, muy importante!

De nuevo, la alternativa es bromear.

Paso el resto de la noche entre cabezadas y pesadillas de lo que me podrán esperar los próximos juegos. Durante mi corta vida he visto quince tipos de arena, de las cuales tan solo recuerdo diez. ¿Cómo será la arena de estos juegos? Intento imaginármela, pero es peor.

Cinna viene antes del alba. No viene acompañado de mi equipo de preparación como de costumbre. Subimos hasta el tejado donde hace unas horas hablé con Gale.

―¿Gale sigue aun aquí?

―Hace unos minutos salió su aerodeslizador**―**me responde.

En ese instante aparece el que me conducirá a mí hasta las catacumbas, lugar en el que me prepararé para entrar en batalla.

Desde arriba dejan caer unas escaleras de mano, y en cuanto me agarro a ellas me quedo paralizada hasta que estoy en el interior del aerodeslizador y me sueltan de su agarre. Una mujer joven se acerca a mí con una jeringuilla, y con ese acento tan afectado del Capitolio me explica que es mi dispositivo de seguimiento: claro, de algún modo tendrán que saber donde está cada tributo, el instante justo en el que mueren (si es que lo hacen).

El viaje dura casi una hora. Por la ventana puedo vernos sobrevolar la gran ciudad en la que me he alojado durante los últimos días. Nos alejamos de ella y nos conducen hasta tierras deshabitadas, donde se suelen construir las arenas. Cada arena es conservada a lo largo del tiempo, para transformarse más tarde en lugares turísticos para los habitantes del Capitolio. Vamos hasta un comedor donde nos sirven diversos platos que pueden ser mi último desayuno. Como todo lo que puedo: en los pasados juegos, vi a muchos tributos morir de hambre. Puede que esté familiarizada con esa sensación de vacío, pero si es posible evitarla... ¿por qué no?

Sabemos que hemos llegado a la arena porque los cristales se oscurecen. Vamos hasta la cámara que ha sido construida bajo tierra específicamente para mí. Me ducho aguantando el temblor de piernas y me lavo los dientes; Cinna me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa que hay oculta en un paquete. El traje es bastante simple: unos pantalones, una camiseta y una chaqueta larga y fina con capucha. Las botas que me pongo son ajustada, y de cuero. Camino, corro salto hasta que le doy el visto bueno a Cinna. Finalmente, mi estilista se saca del bolsillo una insignia (¡mi insignia!) y me la coloca en la camiseta. Acaricio con los dedos el sinsajo de oro y le doy las gracias.

―Me ha costado mucho que puedas tenerla en la arena. Los símbolos de los distritos deben pasar el visto bueno de muchas personas. Sobre todo si pueden proporcionar una ventaja injusta.

Injusticia hay poca, pienso.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás, y dedico el resto de mi tiempo a darle sorbitos a mi agua. Entonces, una voz femenina retumba en la sala:

―Los tributos serán ascendidos a la arena en breve. Vayan colocándose en los tubos de lanzamiento.

Cinna agarra mi mano y me conduce hasta la plataforma circular. Me coloco sobre ella y le miro totalmente paralizada. Los nervios pueden conmigo.

―¿Sabes, Katniss? Si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

―¿De verdad?

Cinna asiente, me da un último beso en la mejilla y un tubo transparente me rodea. A orden de mi amigo (porque para mí se ha convertido en uno de verdad) mantengo al barbilla alta. El tubo de cristal comienza a ascender y todo se vuelve oscuro. Durante los quince segundos que dura la ascensión, cierro los ojos y recuerdo a Prim, Posy, Rory, Vick, Hazelle, mi madre, mi padre, Madge, Peeta e incluso la veta del carbón pegada a mis botas cuando vuelvo de cacería por las calles de la Veta. Mi último pensamiento va para Gale, porque no sé si saldrá vivo de este infierno.

En el último tramo, el círculo metálico asciende a través del cilindro transparente y me saca al exterior, donde la luz del sol me deslumbra. Entonces, la voz de Claudius Templesmith se escucha por todas partes. No sé de donde sale, pero lo único que sé es lo que dice:

―¡Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Tengo sesenta segundos para ver donde estoy: tras los tributos que tengo en frente, la tierra parece acabarse en lo que supongo que será un acantilado o una pendiente descendiente; a mi derecha hay un algo; a la izquierda y detrás de mi, lo que es el comienzo de un bosque. Extrañamente, me encuentro a gusto con la Arena, es un terreno por el que ya he tanteado.

La Cornucopia (una gran estructura con forma de cuerno) está situada a la misma distancia para todos los tributos. Alrededor de ella están todos los suministros que habrá en la arena (sin contar los regalos individuales de los patrocinadores). Registro el montón, que no es nada pequeño, y en lo alto de una montaña de suministros veo un arco plateado con su carcaj y las flechas a juego. Me pertenece, pienso al instante.

Soy plenamente consciente de que con un arco de esos en mis manos soy realmente peligrosa para el resto de tributos. Sé, por las horas de entrenamiento todos juntos, que nadie excepto dos personas sabemos manejar esa arma cuya primordial ventaja es que puedes mantener la distancia, protegerte y matar a la vez. Me pregunto si me dará tiempo a cogerlo y salir pitando del baño de sangre. Soy muy rápida, pero Haymitch no quiso escucharme y me recomendó que saliera de allí. Sé que puedo hacerlo, y no voy a marcharme de la Cornucopia sin intentarlo. Tampoco soy estúpida: si veo que mi vida corre peligro, me marcharé en dirección a los bosques.

Gale. Lo busco entre el anillo de tributos y lo encuentro a mi derecha, con otros cuatro participantes en medio. Tiene una posición que conozco bastante: saldrá corriendo en cuanto pueda. Pero, ¿a dónde? Me ve y, con esa silenciosa comunicación que mantenemos, me señala el bosque que tenemos a la izquierda. Le entiendo, pero en cuanto veo que vuelve a fijar la vista en el mismo punto que antes, encuentro el arco entre sus objetivos. Ha tenido la misma idea que yo.

No tengo tiempo a advertirle que no se meta en lo que podría ser su muerte.

Suena el gong.

* * *

><p><em>Los Juegos del Hambre: bonito evento, ¿no creéis? Sin ellos, Peeta y Katniss no se hubieran conocido (o al menos no hubieran hablado en su vida), la rebelión no hubiera surgido y el descontento social no se habría apagado. Sin ellos, no existiría la trilogía de Suzanne Collins.<em>_ En cierto modo, son una bendición (o al menos para nosotros, que sabemos que anda de esto es real. Para nuestra Katniss, que vive encerrada en los libros y condenada a revivir los Juegos una y otra vez siempre que nosotros lo leamos, son mejor dicho una maldición)_. _¿Y todo esto a qué viene? (se aclara la garganta) **Señoras y señores, oficialmente han comenzado... ¡los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!** (con Gale incluido)_.

_Gracias, una vez más, a todos los que comentáis. Es bueno conocer la opinión de los demás._

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Corro mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas que no derramo.

Estoy furiosa, muy furiosa: conmigo y con Gale. Haymitch debe estar igual que yo, echando humo por las orejas. El único consejo que nos da y nosotros decidimos hacer oídos sordos. Porque hemos hecho todo lo contrario: salimos corriendo, sí, pero no en dirección a los bosques, sino a la Cornucopia. A pesar de que somos rápidos, no llegamos los primeros. Por el camino había cogido una mochila naranja chillón y una hogaza de pan. Por eso, Gale rozó la Cornucopia antes que yo. Aun así, se tropezó con la chica del distrito 2, la que nos quería con nosotros. A Clove no le había dado tiempo a coger ninguna arma, Gale estaba en iguales condiciones, así que lo único que tenían eran su fuerza física: y por mucha destreza que Clove poseyera lanzando cuchillos, era consciente de lo malherida que resultaría si se enfrentará a Gale.

―Cato...

Pero Cato estaba demasiado ocupado intentando matar a uno de los tributos, creo que del seis. Clove fue retrocediendo y se marchó tras la Cornucopia, lo que le dejó a Gale vía libre para conseguir su propósito. Llegué hasta él. No se había dado cuenta de que aun seguía aquí hasta que me vio.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Katniss?**―**siseó furioso**―**. ¡Vete!

Jamás he visto a Gale de esa forma. En ese momento, me desconcertó bastante, así que no me di cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos hasta que vi, por el rabillo del ojo, a Thresh. No se detuvo mucho a contemplarnos, pero me puse alerta. Gale lo notó, a sí que me empujó con fuerza en dirección a los bosques.

Alguien pasó frente a mí, tapándome un segundo la vista de Gale. Retrocedí por si aquel tributo representaba alguna amenaza para mí. Pero no, tan solo era uno de los débiles, que corría en dirección al lago. Mala idea.

Cuando la sombra desapareció, Gale ya no estaba. Desesperada, le busqué con la mirada. Debía de encontrarse al otro lado de la Cornucopia. Vi a Clove fijarse en mí (ella estaba ya armada hasta el cuello de cuchillos), seguí mi instinto y salí corriendo al único lugar donde estaba segura.

Al encontrarme segura entre los árboles, me permití dar un vistazo al panorama que se presentaba ante mí: en el suelo ya había varios tributos muertos, mientras que los demás estaba luchando. Uno o dos Profesionales custodiaban la Cornucopia, evitando que cualquier otro que no fuera aliado de ellos se llevara algo. Estuve a punto de dirigirme de nuevo allí, pero Clove se acercaba más y más al bosque. Me di la vuelta y continué corriendo. En un momento, escuche un sonido silbante cerca de mi, y pasos ligeros. Era rápida, pero no tanto. Torcí a la izquierda justo cuando el cuchillo pasó rozándome el rostro. La escuché maldecir, y pronto la dejé atrás. Tampoco debía importarle yo mucho si había decidido marcharse de nuevo a la Cornucopia.

Mantuve un ritmo bastante veloz hasta que no pude más y tuve que detenerme bajo un árbol. Miré a mi alrededor. El bosque era espeso, los árboles altos y las copas profundas, de tal forma que difícilmente podía ver un gran trozo de cielo. Mirara donde mirara no había más que una gran extensión de bosque. No me importaba a donde fuera, siempre y cuando no regresara tras mis pasos. Miré el lugar de donde venía.

Parte de mí se ha quedado allí atrás.

Llevo más de siete horas caminando cuando escucho cañonazos, uno tras otro hasta que cuento exactamente once. Me siento débil. Entre ellos podría estar Gale, pero estoy tan sedienta que las lágrimas que antes tenía se han secado. Hay más de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que esté vivo, así que intento agarrarme a eso. Lo sabré en cuanto se haga de noche y aparezcan en el cielo los rostros de los tributos muertos.

Estoy atenta ante cualquier signo de humedad, pero lo único que veo es tierra seca y altos árboles, de casi veinte metros. Haymitch ordenó que fuera nuestro segundo movimiento para sobrevivir, aunque yo ya lo conocía. Las numerosas experiencias en el bosque me mantienen alerta y acostumbrada, pero sé que si no encuentro agua puede que mañana por la mañana no resista.

He comprobado mi mochila, pero solo había un rollo de alambre para trampas, algo de comida, una botella de yodo y una de plástico completamente vacía. Tan solo me sirve para recordarme una y otra vez la sed que tengo.

Me doy cuenta de que el terreno empieza a descender, como si fuera un valle, así que no retrocedo, pero sí me mantengo a la misma altura. Está anocheciendo, y un valle puede ser una trampa mortífera.

Esta es la hora de los profesionales, cuando empiezan a cazar a los tributos que se les han escapado. Tengo una ventaja, y es que puedo trepar los árboles hasta ser inalcanzable. Mi bajo peso y la agilidad adquirida con la práctica me hacen ser de los únicos tributos que pueda treparlos. Además, los troncos son gruesos y las ramas amplias y resistentes. Me servirán.

Entonces me detengo, porque recuerdo que los valles fueron los lugares por donde antiguos ríos secos discurrían. Hasta ahora la única fuente de agua que he visto es el lago, y sé que estará ocupada por los tributos profesionales. Las zonas de agua suelen estar situadas en lugares muy expuestos para asegurar enfrentamientos. Tengo dos opciones: descender el valle y buscar agua o intentar pasar la noche sin ella. Al final, ante la falta de seguridad de que exista agua, lo mejor es subirme a un árbol como en los viejos tiempo e intentar descansar algo.

Asciendo un par de metros, ocho, doce hasta encontrar una rama resistente y camuflada. Extiendo el saco (que también he encontrado en la mochila) en ella y me meto dentro. Después, me quito el cinturón y me sujeto a la rama del árbol por si acaso: de noche suelo moverme mucho, y si caigo será muy peligroso por tantas razones que no quiero ni pensar...

No ceno: tengo el estómago tan revuelto que soy incapaz de pensar en las galletas saladas que tengo en la mochila, ni en la cecina de vaca. Tan solo me quedo quieta en mi improvisada cama, a la espera de que anochezca completamente para ver quienes han muerto.

Al rato, el sonido del himno de Panem me espabila. Aun no estaba del todo dormida, pero si que los párpados se me cerraban. Aparece el sello del Capitolio y después el cielo vuelve a oscurecerse para, segundos después, comenzar con el recuento. Pasan directamente al Distrito 3, en el que han muerto los dos. Del 4 solo sale el chico y aparecen las imágenes de la chica del seis del 6 y el chico del siete. Después la chica del distrito 8, los dos del 9, la chica del 10... Tan solo queda un tributo, el cual sé que yo no soy. Podría ser Rue, su compañero... o Gale. Aprieto los diente y me obligo a mantener los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Parece que tardan medio siglo en poner la foto del último tributo, y me empiezo a preguntar si conté bien los cañonazos. Pero no, todo está en mi imaginación, porque la foto aparece.

No, no es Gale. Es Thresh.

El alivio que me inunda recorre mis venas y se extiende por todas mis extremidades. Tengo ganas de gritar, pero no me aguanto. Al instante, una duda se me pasa por la cabeza.

¿Habrá sido Gale el que ha matado a Thresh?

Sé que Gale no es de los de matar por matar, o al menos lo era antes de entrar en la Arena. Pero nada me asegura que no ha estado metido en más de una pelea. Y una muy grande con los profesionales rondando por la Cornucopia. Ahora mismo podría estar herido, tambaleándose entre la línea de la vida y la muerte. Y yo aquí, calentita y protegida por las copas de los árboles.

Mañana, le buscaría. A él y al agua.

Con esa idea me duermo y me despierto antes de que amanezca. No bajo del árbol, pero sí que me voy preparando para un largo y duro camino. Noto las consecuencias de no haber comido ni bebido nada ayer, así que cojo unas cuantas galletas saladas y me las llevo a la boca. Cuando el sol sale por el este (un sol que no sé si es el verdadero o tan solo una proyección de los Vigilantes) desabrocho el cinturón, me lo vuelvo a poner, guardo con cuidado el saco en la mochila naranja que debo camuflar y bajo hasta el suelo con facilidad.

Lo primero que hago es pensar donde podría estar Gale. No sé si se habrá escondido en los árboles. Lo menos probable es que esté en el lago que se podía ver desde la Cornucopia. Demasiado cerca de los enemigos, que probablemente se hayan instalado muy cerca de aquella fuente de agua, quizás con la esperanza de cazar algún tributo.

Será inútil buscar en la zona cercana a la Cornucopia, principalmente porque podría acabar muerta si lo intentará. Así que decido que lo mejor es escoger la dirección contraria y buscar una fuente de agua.

Y camino, y camino...

Estoy acostumbrada a pasar hambre aunque me haya estado atiborrando los últimos días en el Capitolio. Pero jamás me había faltado el agua. Sin embargo, sí que había visto a gente con síntomas de deshidratación que acudía a mi madre pensando que padecía cualquier otra enfermedad. Estos eran sobre todo los escasos ancianos del distrito 12. Sequedad en la garganta, labios agrietados, piel tiesa, debilidad y demencias eran algunos de los síntomas.

Por suerte, el agua no estaba tan lejos, así que por la tarde, al escuchar el débil murmullo de una corriente lejana, mi pulso se acelera. Bueno, al menos no moriré de forma ridícula.

Aun tardo en llegar al lugar donde se encuentra mi deseo. El terreno del valle se vuelve tan escarpado que tengo que ayudarme de las raíces que sobresalen de la tierra para no caer rodando por el suelo inclinado. Pronto, entre árboles, descubro una cascada cuya caída llega hasta siete metros por debajo de mí, donde aterriza en un pequeño manantial.

Un chico joven se ha adelantado a mí, y bebe con saciedad del agua.

Me escondo tras los árboles. Aunque en realidad es él quien corre más peligro de los dos, no quiero arriesgarme a ser vista. Me agacho entre unos arbustos e intento aguardar con paciencia a que marche.

Sus planes son muy distintos a los míos. Se tumba junto a la orilla del manantial y pronto se duerme. Suelto un prolongado suspiro y me levanto, saliendo de mi escondite. No pienso bajar hasta donde está él, así que me acerco un poco más a la cascada, apoyando todo mi peso en una piedra resbaladiza y sujetándome a la rama de un árbol cercano. Saco la botella vacía de la mochila y la coloco bajo la corriente. En unos segundos, el agua sale a borbotones de la boca. Vuelvo a mi escondrijo y añado las gotas de yodo correspondientes. Me duele tener que esperar media hora.

Podría marcharme de allí, pero prefiero atiborrarme de agua hasta que no pueda moverme, volver a llenar mi botella de nuevo e iniciar mi búsqueda.

Beber agua tras casi dos días sin ella es como disfrutar de la mejor miel (un dulce que probé por primera vez en el Capitolio) del mundo. Tengo que recordarme varias veces que podrían no haber pasado los treinta minutos, y tan solo el temor a enfermar hace que vaya trago a trago hasta vaciarla. La lleno dos veces más y una tercera para disponerme a marchar.

Me levanto y desde mi escondrijo veo al chico, que sigue durmiendo. Y, a lo lejos, varias personas caminando hacia nuestra dirección.

El pánico florece. El pulso se acelera. Las manos me tiemblan.

Los profesionales.

Miro al chico dormido. Aun no nos han visto, pero al menos signo de movimiento se acercaran. No puedo ir hasta donde él estar y avisarle de que huya.

Sobre todo porque ya le han visto.

A mí no. Yo aun tengo la oportunidad de subir al árbol tras el que me escondo y contemplar la escena desde las alturas. Los profesionales llegan, se ríen un rato de él hasta que se despierta. Clove, que intentó matarme en la Cornucopia, se lo pasa bien jugando con sus cuchillos un rato. Glimmer se ríe a toda costa de las tonterías que suelta Cato. Veo que está herida. Un gran corte en el brazo que supongo le impedirá portar ningún arma. Cato pone fin a su sufrimiento con una lanza de dos metros directa a su pecho.

Bom.

Solo doce.

Intentó no parecer sorprendida por su muerte. Era más que evidente que con su actitud el chico no iba a llegar muy lejos, pero tampoco pensaba que el salvajismo de los profesionales llegara hasta el punto de dejarle sufrir antes de morir. Supones que tras quince Juegos que has visto televisados puedes esperarte cualquier cosa en los próximos.

No es lo mismo vivir todo de primera mano.

Miran sus pertenencias (que son escasas) y se marchan comentado la partida.

―¿Has visto que cara tenía cuando se ha despertado?**―**ríe Glimmer.

―¡Ni que estuviera en la cama de su casa!

―Igualmente, con un tres, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

«Podría haberla tenido si yo le hubiera avisado», pienso un poco aturdida. Me estoy quejando del salvajismo de los profesionales mientras que me escondo en los árboles. ¿No soy yo tan responsable como ellos de su muerte al no haber intentado salvarle? He sido testigo de un acto violento y cruel, y no he movido un solo dedo para impedirlo. Mi excusa: que mi vida también está en juego.

Se marchan y solo cuando estoy segura de que no me ven ni oyen, bajo del árbol y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria. Estoy demasiado cerca como para que el aerodeslizador venga y recoja el cadáver del chico. Podrían sospechar si no viene pronto.

Minutos después, a lo lejos, le veo subir por los cielos y alejarse. En el Capitolio lo encerrarán en una caja de madera que enviarán a su distrito para que puedan llorarle.

Sigo mi camino, que un par de horas después se vuelve más llano y más espeso. Intento seguir una ruta fija, pero en mi mente estoy completamente lejos del los Juegos. Pienso en Prim. ¿Cómo se sentirá de sola en estos momentos? ¿Estará pasando hambre? Peeta prometió alimentarla, pero él no tiene ningún motivo para cumplir eso. No le conozco lo suficiente como para saber si el hijo del panadero es de fiar o no.

También pienso en Gale. Mucho. Más de lo que debería. Es muy difícil saber donde buscarlo. Le conozco, sí, pero la Arena son hectáreas y hectáreas de bosques, llanuras... Y me preocupan los Vigilantes. En este día tan solo ha muerto el chico del manantial a manos de los profesionales. Si esta noche no muere algún tributo, mañana bien pronto uno de nosotros tendrá una grata sorpresa.

Mis pronósticos se cumplen. Nadie muere. Cuando subo a un árbol y me preparo para pasar una noche más, el himno del Capitolio retumba. Aparece la imagen del chico que he visto morir. Es del distrito 10.

Él me mira fijamente un par de segundos más antes de desaparecer del cielo. Para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin! Debo admitir que el capítulo está escrito desde hace un par de semanas, pero hasta hoy no he podido corregirlo y añadir detalles. Ahora, para guiaros mejor en mis juegos, os haré una lista de los tributos supervivientes (12) como haré a partir de ahora en cada capítulo (si hay muertos, claro).<br>_

**_Distrito 1 __  
><em>**

**__Distrito_ 2__  
><em>**

**_Distrito 3 (chico)_**

**__Distrito_ 4 (chica)_**

**__Distrito_ 5 (chica)_**

_**_Distrito_ 6 (chica)**_

**__Distrito_ 7 (chico)_**

**__Distrito_ 11 (chica)_**

**__Distrito_ 12_**

_¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado (tanto como se puedan disfrutar unos Juegos del Hambre)!  
><em>

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Al día siguiente, encuentro una trampa.

No es parecida a alguna que enseñaran en el centro de entrenamiento, pero me resulta vagamente familiar: es una trampa de Gale.

Estoy tan emocionada que no se me ocurre pensar que podría ser de otra persona hasta que, metros más allá, encuentro otra trampa similar. Puede que Gale no sea el único experto en trampas en toda la arena. Quizás en algún otro distrito haya bosques, o tengan que apañárselas como Gale y yo, cazando. Encuentro una tercera trampa, y me agacho para analizar. Son lazos y nudos intrincados; el tipo de lazos que Gale conoce; el tipo de lazos que el distrito 4 hace a diario. Los profesionales... ¿De verdad podrían ser ellos? Estoy segura de haber cuidado que mis pasos me alejaran de ellos, pero esos tributos podrían haber cambiado el rumbo o incluso haberse dividido en dos para cubrir más terreno. La idea me aterroriza tanto que salgo de allí corriendo, intentando no caer en las siguientes cuatro trampas que encuentro.

Quien las haya puesto ha planificado un patrón con anterioridad. Son trampas de lazo, esas que te dejan colgado a treinta centímetros el suelo. Con ellas a formado un círculo, y, si yo no conviviera a diario con un cazador tocado con la gracia de las trampas, ya habría caído en una. Consigo sortearlas todas mientras se me pasa por la cabeza la estúpida idea de deshacer una y llevarme la cuerda... Una idea que ahora no se me antoja tan estúpida. Lo hago: deshago el nudo que la mantiene tensa en un árbol, corto la cuerda que cuelga oculta y cae al suelo. Serán tres metros de cuerda, lo que me hace pensar que quien la consiguiera, si no es un profesional, fue lo bastante bueno como para salir vivo de la Cornucopia. Y el único que yo conozca con esas características es Gale. Aunque quizá es mejor no arriesgarse.

Guardo la cuerda en la mochila que tengo y sigo mi camino, que no dura mucho más: encuentro, entre los árboles, un sinsajo. Sin darme cuenta, acaricio mi insignia dorada , reconociendo en ella al animalito que tengo delante. Este es de tonos naranjas y rojos, y parece muy interesado en mí. Pronto, varios más se le unen, y noto que me siguen. Me empiezo a preocupar: ¿debo considerar estas acciones normales? Quizá no sean verdaderos sinsajos, sino mutos, construcciones del Capitolio para hacer más emocionante los juegos. Y la verdad, ha sido una mañana bastante tranquila.

Tranquila. Tranquila hasta que, segundos después, caigo en una trampa.

Tan solo me ha sucedido una vez en los bosques con la trampa de lazo. Estaba corriendo hacia el lugar de encuentro que Gale y yo establecimos cuando caí en una de esas. Fue inmediato, nada más pisarla. La cuerda se enredo alrededor de mi tobillo y me hizo caer con fuerza al suelo, arrastrarme unos metros y subirme hasta que mi cabeza quedó a medio metro del suelo. El pulso se me disparó. ¿Cómo es que yo había caído en una trampa de Gale? ¡Las conocía a la perfección, e incluso él solía dejar unas marquitas en los árboles metros antes que tan solo yo conocía! Además, esta no era nuestra ruta para las trampas. Fuera como fuera, había caído en una trampa y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

―¡Gale!―grité aquella vez, deseando que hubiera llegado antes que yo.

Minutos después, él apareció con el arco y una flecha listos. Cuando me vio colgada, se dedicó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, dándome la espalda y vigilando cualquier punto del bosque.

―¿Hay alguien cerca, Catnip?

―¡No!... Bueno, no estoy segura. ¿Quieres bajarme ya de aquí, Gale? Me estoy mareando.

Soltó el arco y el carcaj y sacó uno de los cuchillos que guardaba en su cinturón. Cogió mi manos y las puso en sus hombros. Pegando su nariz en la mía, me dijo:

―Haz fuerza con las manos para que, al bajar, caigas de pie.

Obedecí cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se ponía de puntillas y cortaba la cuerda muy cerca del tobillo. Cada vez me encontraba peor: en cualquier momento vomitaría. ¿Así se sentirían los conejos y las liebres cuando caían en una de estas?

Fue rasgando hilo a hilo hasta que el último se rompió sin ayuda. Y la cosa no salió como Gale había predicho. Caí sobre él y le tiré al suelo. Mi peso (que, aunque no fuera mucho, había caído desde medio metro de altura sobre él) le dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

―Catnip, ¿qué narices cenaste anoche?―preguntó en un resoplido. Conseguí salir de encima de Gale y dejarle un poco de espacio para recuperar el aire que le había robado. Me reí antes de salir corriendo y ocultarme entre los árboles para vomitar.

Pan con queso de la noche anterior fue lo que eché, por si a Gale le seguía interesando mi dieta.

Cuando pude volver a salir tras los árboles, Gale había desmontado por completo la trampa y la estaba examinando. Evidentemente, comprobamos que los nudos no se parecían a los precisos y apretados de Gale. Alguien había puesto esta trampa, y aunque nos encontráramos con el responsable y no nos fuera a hacer nada, preferíamos no verle. O verla.

Esta vez es similar. Me quedo colgando de un pie y empiezo a marearme. Varios arbustos se mueven y casi al instante sé que es Gale.

―Vamos, Gale, bájame de aquí. Es tu trampa, y sabes... perfectamente... que no me sienta muy bien estar boca... abajo―digo sorteando arcadas.

No quiere salir de entre los árboles. Me agito un poco para intentar verle, lo que es peor porque hace que la cuerda empiece a girar incontroladamente. Las arcadas continúan.

―Venga, ya basta. Muy gracioso. Ya estás bajándome de aquí.

No es Gale. Él ya me habría rescatado de su trampa, como aquel día.

De entre las sombras sale el tributo del distrito 7. En los días que duró el entrenamiento, no me fije en él lo suficiente como para saber si es verdaderamente peligroso o no. Gale y yo estuvimos más ocupados en descubrir las habilidades de los tributos profesionales. Clove: los cuchillos y objetivos a distancia; Glimmer: buen manejo de la lanza; Marvel: combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Cato: capaz de dominar cualquier arma. ¿Pero el distrito siete? Cuando hablábamos de los tributos, pocas veces mencionamos a los distritos 3, 6, 7 y 10; según Gale, eran inexpertos con las armas y el resto de los puesto. Tan solo nos preocupamos bien en conocer las características de los tributos que destacaran en algo (aunque fuera en el puesto de las plantas venenosas y comestibles, como es el caso de la chica del cinco). El distrito siete no tenía nada que debiera preocuparnos y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, a merced del chico. Probablemente tan solo tenga un año más que yo, pero sus brazos parecen tener musculatura, como si su trabajo en el distrito fuera manual. Y probablemente lo fuera. Distrito 7: madera. Quizá este chico se ha pasado toda la vida blandiendo un hacha de tres toneladas. Y lo más probable es que haya utilizado la misma táctica que Gale y yo hemos seguido: no mostrar lo buenos que somos. No puedo recordar su puntuación, pero si hubiera sido superior al 6, lo recordaría. ¡Incluso ha decidido parecer inofensivo ante los Vigilantes! Eso me recuerda mucho a una chica que gano hace unos años, de su mismo distrito: Johanna Mason. Lo más probable es que sea su mentora.

«¿Este es mi fin?», me pregunto mientras le miro. A parte de un corte en el brazo, no veo más puntos débiles. Tiene un cuchillo de casi un metro (más bien una espada), una mochila parecida a la mía y el mismo tipo de cuerda que me mantiene colgada en el aire enrollada en el brazo sano. Inclina la cabeza y me mira con recelo, como si dudara de algo que le he dicho y no cree. Pero, ¿qué he podido decir? Entonces, lo veo.

El maravilloso y evolucionado arco del Capitolio está colgado en su espalda junto al carcaj. La furia me ciega y empiezo a agitarme. Ese arco era mío ¡Mío! Pensé que Gale iba a conseguirlo.

Sin arco y sin flechas, no soy más que un conejo asustadizo y colgado antes de su muerte.

Cuando abre la boca, lo único que espero es que diga algo así como: «Voy a permitir que digas tus últimas palabras.» Incluso un «Intentaré que no duela.» Pero no esto.

―¿Tu compañero sabe hacer trampas?―me pregunta con perspicacia.

Parpadeó. ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto?

―¿Por qué no me matas ya?―suplico. No quiero que alargue mi muerte. No quiero que Prim esté durante diez minutos mirando la pantalla, viendo como el chico me hace preguntas estúpidas para luego cortarme el cuello.

―Respóndeme, doce: ¿sabe él hacer trampas?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que Gale...?

Sé por qué lo supone. Mis súplicas para que me bajara, la forma en la que he hablado instantes antes, como si Gale fuera quien hubiera construido esta trampa mortal. Sin darme cuenta, he desvelado una de las habilidades de Gale. Aunque sus sospechas son ciertas, no voy a ser yo quien se lo confirme. Ya he estropeado bastante abriendo la boca, así que decido mantenerme callada. No quiero decir nada útil (para él) o algo estúpido que le haga reír.

―Y no sabe hacerlas gracias al entrenamiento―afirma el tributo, sonriendo; mi silencio le ha dicho más que mis palabras.

Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, no hago mas que meter la pata hasta el fondo. Se ríe ante mi frustración, y, entonces, suelta:

―Parece que seremos aliados.

―No pienso aliarme con nadie―escupo.

―¿Ni siquiera para encontrarle?―pregunta mientras juguetea con un cuchillo que acaba de sacar de su cinturón. Eso capta mi atención, justo como él quería. ―Estoy seguro de que era a él a quien buscabas y no a mí.

Comienzo a agitarme en la cuerda mientras esta roza mi tobillo. Si continúo, pronto empezaré a sangrar.

―Yo fui el último que vio a tu chico. Él me hizo esto―dice mirándose el corte del brazo―. Y no es que yo le dejara marcharse sin un solo rasguño. Pero lo importante es que sé qué dirección tomó, y si tú le conoces tanto como creo, podremos encontrarle antes de...

Pero yo ya no escucho nada. La cuerda da varias vueltas antes de que pueda fijarme en el rostro del chico.

―¿Gale está herido?―le interrumpo en apenas un susurro.

―Puede que necesite ayuda―sonríe.

Frunzo el ceño. Quiero mi arco, quiero salir de esta trampa, quiero darle una lección. Y nada de eso es posible. Gale está herido. Puede que en estos instantes esté debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y yo aquí, colgada mientras el chico del dsitrito 7 no hace más que reírse de mis reacciones. No deja de jugar conmigo.

―¿Por qué quieres aliarte conmigo? No creo que sea solo para ayudarme.

―Cuando le encuentres quiero que le convenzas.

―Convencerle de qué―cuestiono, sabiendo que lo que quiere es frustrarme perdiendo el tiempo.

―De que, si nos aliamos, podríamos vencer a los profesionales. Es bueno: le he visto luchar y he luchado con él, aunque en distintos bandos. Si entre los dos nos deshacemos de los profesionales, podríamos hacer que estos juegos tuvieran un final distinto.

Tiene razón. La mayoría de los vencedores de los juegos pertenecen a los distritos profesionales, donde estar aquí es todo un honor y donde perder te convierte en la paria de la familia. Para el resto de los distritos, tener más de tres vencedores es todo un reto. En mi distrito tan solo han ganado dos personas, y una de ellas está muerta. El otro vencedor estará en estos momentos borracho como una cuba.

No sé si es porque, cuando el chico habla de vencerles a todos los profesionales, tiene ese mismo brillo en los ojos que aparece en los de Gale cada vez que me habla de rebelarnos contra el Capitolio en los bosques o porque estoy tan desesperada por encontrar a Gale que haría cualquier cosa. Sea la razón por la que sea, murmuro:

―Bájame.

―¿Hay trato o no hay trato?―pregunta receloso. Sus manos acarician ese punto donde el nudo de la trampa se me clava en los tobillos. Aprieto los dientes para aguantar el escozor.

―¡Que sí! ¡Que hay trato! ¡Pero bájame ahora mismo de aquí!

El tributo no es tan compasivo como Gale cuando tuvo que bajarme. Con un movimiento firme corta la cuerda que me mantiene colgada y caigo al suelo golpeándome la cabeza. Aguanto las ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas porque sé que puede hartarse de mí. No soy la persona que quiere de su parte, sino Gale; y podría arrepentirse de haberme liberado.

―Tú también sabes hacer trampas―digo mientras desato el nudo para liberarme por completo. Por suerte, no he estado más de diez minutos colgada, pero el tobillo me duele a pesar de llevar botas. Lo masajeo con ambas manos y la sangre comienza a circular. Esta vez no hay nada que vomitar.

―Sí, y me alegro de que hayas caído en una. No era ese el resultado que esperaba, pero...

Hago una mueca de enfado y me levanto, reajustando las correas de la mochila. Mantengo fija la vista en el arco.

―¿En qué dirección se marchó Gale?―pregunto. El tributo está recogiendo la cuerda de la trampa y se la guarda. Me mira y alza una ceja

―No sé si debo confiar en ti.

―Mira quién fue a hablar. No eres tú el que ha estado colgado de un árbol.

Él suelta un prolongado suspiro.

―Rodeó el lago y corrió más allá. No sé qué es o qué hay allí. Parecía un precipicio. Pronto lo averiguaremos.

Asiento y comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria a la que yo corría. Mantengo una distancia prudente entre nosotros: lo bastante lejos como reaccionar entes de que puede herirme y lo bastante cerca como para poder vigilarle bien.

―Por cierto, me llamo Remt.

―Katniss―digo adelantándole y rechazando su mano extendida.

―Ya veo que no eres muy amiga de la simpatía―bromea alzando la voz para que le escuche bien.

Aprieto los dientes furiosa y me doy la vuelta. Haymitch debe de estar partiéndose de la risa en estos momentos. Él mismo me dijo algo parecido mientras preparaba mi enfoque, y se alegrará de no ser el único que tiene esa opinión de mí.

―No he venido aquí para hacer amigos, ¿entendido?―le señalo con el dedo, que se clava en su pecho cuando se acerca a mí―. Ni siquiera somos aliados. No del todo. Y más te vale que te des prisa. Gale está herido, y no quiero que se muera por culpa de una tortuga como tú.

―Correría si me interesara.

―¿No quieres que Gale se úna a tu _causa_?_―_le pregunto en tono burlón. ―Pues ya te estás moviendo.

Entrecierra los ojos y me fulmina con la mirada.

―Que sepas que si no te he matado es porque, precisamente tú de entre todos los tributos de estos juegos, eres quien puede encontrarle y convencerlo de esto. Además, no ayudaría mucho a nuestra alianza que descubriera que he sido yo quien te ha matado.

Esta vez es él quién adelanta al otro y acelera el paso, furioso conmigo. Yo le sigo a tres metros por detrás. Me llevará hasta Gale; yo le hablaré de los planes de Remt y le hablaré de alianzas y traiciones.

Pero si hay algo que yo sé es que Gale jamás aceptará. Y el resto será problema de Remt.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Espero poder publicar el capítulo 11 dentro de poco, algo que será un poco difícil: estaré en el extranjero durante varias semanas, así que intentaré subirlo antes de este sábado. Si no es posible, ¡nos veremos en sepiembre!<em>

_Aprovecho para hablaros de uno de los proyectos en los que he estado trabajando mientras he estado ausente. **Ya podéis pasaros por el blog oficial de este fic**. En él hablaré de las **actualizaciones**, **adelantos** de próximos capítulos, **escenas eliminadas** (porque de esas hay muchas, os lo digo en serio: borro más que escribo). El **link** lo encontraréis **en mi perfil**. _

_¡Ah! Y para interés de las fans de Peeta que estéis leyendo esto (quién sabe por qué os habréis metido en un Gale__niss) pronto publicaré **mi primer Peetniss**. Se tratará de un one-shoot post-sinsajo pre-epílogo que empecé a escribir un día que estuve enferma : ( Creo que os gustará el resultado.  
><em>

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que estéis leyendo esto._

_Un beso muy grande para cada uno._

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne._


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**―**¿Puedo preguntarte algo?―pide Remt.

Aunque estoy algo molesta, asiento. Reduce el paso hasta ajustarlo al mío y ponerse a mi lado. Yo me alejo una par de pasitos a la derecha por precaución.

―¿Qué hiciste durante las sesiones privadas para conseguir un once?

―Antes de contestarte..., ¿puedo preguntarte yo algo?

―Claro.

―¿Qué no hiciste en las sesiones privadas para que te pusieran un tres?

Se ríe a pesar de que sabe que conozco su táctica. Bueno, después de ver todas esas trampas puestas en círculo de las que hubiera sido imposible escapar si no conociera a Gale, ¿qué esperaba? Pienso andarme con cuidado. Quizás no sea ese su único punto fuerte.

―Contéstame tú primero.

Miro a los lados algo incómoda por la situación mientras siento moverse el arco en su hombro. No veo seguro desvelarle mi buena puntería con las flechas, así que me invento cualquier cosa.

―Que sepa identificar plantas venenosas debió de sorprenderles.

Se detiene y me mira con incredulidad.

―¿Te pusieron un once por decirles qué bayas te puedes comer?―pregunta receloso.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Yo también me sorprendí. Pero creo que ese once no es más que parte de los juegos. Lo hicieron para que los profesionales fueran a por mí...

―¡Ah, claro! Tiene sentido―me interrumpe continuando la marcha―. Como saben que tú y Gale ibais a estar juntos por todo ese rollo que él soltó en la entrevista, querían asegurarse de un enfrentamiento entre vosotros y los profesionales. Ahora lo entiendo. No te ofendas, pero no me creía que una chica como tú pudiera hacer algo tan impresionante como para merecerse ese once.

Ofende, y mucho. Pero no puedo demostrarlo: no cuadraría con la imagen que quiero dar ante él.

¿Qué pensarán los patrocinadores? ¿Que no merecen gastarse el dinero en una chica que no sabe hacer nada? Quizás hubiera sido mejor arrancarle el arco y demostrarle lo que sé hacer.

―Pues yo no hice trampas. Pero aunque las hubiera echo no hubiera recibido más de un seis.

Lo dudo. Gale lo hizo y, aunque lo combinó con otro tipo de habilidades, recibió una buena puntuación. Aun así, las intenciones de Remt son claras: quería que nadie le tuviera en cuenta en estos juegos. Ni siquiera los vigilantes.

―¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlas?―le pregunto.

Me mira de reojo.

―¿Cómo es que él sabe hacerlas?―responde él.

Es su forma sutil de decirme que este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hablar de nuestro distrito. El distrito siete se dedica a los árboles. Puede que haya bosques como los del doce, así que no seremos los únicos que escaparemos a él para cazar. Aunque pueden ser razones distintas, como que para él, al igual que para los profesionales, era el sueño de su vida estar aquí y a estado entrenando para venir. Pero Remt no fue un voluntario como yo o como Cato. El nombre de Remt salió de la urna como lo hizo el de Prim.

¿Tendrá Remt también una familia de la que cuidar?

Durante el camino voy echando furtivas miradas al arco que cuelga del hombro. Me pregunto si también sabrá usarlo o si lo habrá cogido de la Cornucopia al igual que yo hubiera cogido una maza con pinchos si hubiera tenido la ocasión. Creo que ni siquiera podría levantar esa maza imaginaria...

―¿Sabes usarlo?―pregunto.

―¿El qué? ¿Esto?―se saca el arco del hombro y lo analiza desde distintos ángulos. ―Lo he intentado, pero no soy muy bueno apuntando.

Coge una flecha dorada del carcaj y la coloca para después tensar el arco. Lanza la flecha, que sale disparada en forma de arco a diez metros de nosotros y ser clava en el suelo. Resisto el impulso de comentar su postura, que debe ser más relajada, con los hombros estirados, los pies paralelos y el arco junto a la mejilla, lo mismo que le dije a Gale un par de veces hasta que decidió escucharme y seguir mis consejos. Recuerdo a mi padre enseñándome a colocarme durante una de las tardes en las que me acerqué al bosque después del colegio. No tendría más de ocho años.

Vi a mi padre sentado en una roca tallando un arco. Yo me senté junto a él y agarré el suyo, uno de madera oscura tan alto o más que yo.

―Este es para ti, Katniss―me dijo enseñándome el que construía―. Mañana estará listo y podrás aprender como yo una vez aprendí.

Tal y como mi padre pronosticó, al día siguiente comencé a practicar con el arco en miniatura. Si ahora soy buena es porque, gracias a mi padre (y a muchísimas horas de práctica) aprendí que el arco debía ser una parte de mí, como la extensión de mi brazo.

―Ya, ya veo que no es lo tuyo―bromeo cuando llegamos donde ha caído la flecha. Remt la recoge y la guarde en el carcaj llena de tierra y musgo.

―No quiero ni imaginarme lo que serías tú capaz de hacer con este arco.

Frunzo los labios y esquivo una rama. Si supiera...

―Bueno, podría molerte a palos con él, si es eso a lo que te refieres. No me costaría nada, en serio.

―Ya, pero yo me defendería y los papeles darían un giro algo brusco.

La mención indirecta de mi delgadez frente a su fuerza me molesta como la mayor parte de las cosas que suelta. Tan solo la imagen de Gale herido amansa a la fiera que hay dentro de mí y que le encantaría arrancarle el arco de cuajo y clavarle contra un árbol como hice con la manzana del cerdo.

El resto del camino guardamos silencio a pesar de que prefiero seguir riéndome internamente de él. No sé cuantas horas caminamos, pero cuando nos detenemos está anocheciendo. Remt decide que descansar será lo mejor.

―Mañana le encontraremos―dice, tan bajo que creo que habla consigo mismo. Yo también espero encontrar a Gale.

Más tarde, mientras miramos al cielo durante la cena, digo:

―No ha habido muertos. Eso no es nada bueno.

―Lo sé. Tan solo espero que no seamos el blanco de los juegos. No quiero morir entre las manos de un muto asqueroso.

Sus palabras van cargadas de tanta rabia que no puedo evitar imaginar a Gale en el lugar de Remt. Son tan parecidos... Ambos están alimentados del mismo fuego, el mismo odio y la misma sed de venganza dirigidos hacia el Capitolio. Estoy segura de que, en otra situación, si ambos se hubieran conocido habrían liderado una rebelión contra el poder que nos somete.

Estos pensamientos me asustan casi tanto como a mi madre las canciones que papá y yo cantábamos. Papá también deseaba un levantamiento, pero jamás lo decía, ni siquiera en los bosques. Lo más probable es que tuviera miedo de que soltará yo algo parecido en clase, ya que me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo intentando imitarle. Y sigo haciéndolo. Muchas veces me sorprendo a mi misma pensando: «¿Qué haría él en esta situación?» A pesar de esa explosión que nos lo arrebató, él no ha dejado de ser mi guía.

Mientras que yo como lo que me queda de la cecina, Remt decide que un trozo de pan es un buen banquete. Es pan del Capitolio, el tipo de pan que se conserva caliente y jugoso y no se seca...

―¿Quieres un poco?―me pregunta tendiéndome la barra.

Le miro fijamente. ¿De dónde saca toda esa amabilidad? Niego con la cabeza a pesar de que mi estómago gruñe descontento. No es que esté muriéndome de hambre (ni siquiera tengo mucho apetito), sino que la sola idea de probar el pan es tentadora por los recuerdos que me trae.

Peeta. ¿Estará frente al televisor en estos momentos? Él sabrá que le sucede a Gale, qué está haciendo en estos precisos instantes...

Cuando vez los juegos no te das cuenta, pero en esos instantes sueles ser como un dios. Conoces a todos, sabes todo lo que sucede en los juegos. Pero, a diferencia, no tienes ni el poder ni las ganas de intervenir. Aquí, dentro de los juegos, deseas poder volverte a sentir de ese modo tan impotente.

Cuando llega la hora de dormir y Remt extiende su saco en el suelo, no puedo evitar reírme.

―¿Vas a dormir ahí?

―Oh, la princesita no soporta pasar unas cuantas noches durmiendo en el suelo.

―No me refiero a eso―replico sonrojada. ¡He dormido muchas veces en el suelo! ―Los profesionales cazan de noche. Eres una víctima muy fácil de pillar.

―¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?―pregunta.

―Trepar―respondo con suficiencia. Con la barbilla señalo los árboles.

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¡Tú estás loca! Quieres que nos caigamos y nos rompamos el cuello, ¿verdad?

―Claro, es lo que estaba pensando. Qué forma más absurda de morir en la arena, ¿no crees?―me burlo mientras agarro mi mochila y empiezo a trepar el árbol más cercano.

―¿Katniss? ¡Katniss, baja de ahí ahora mismo! Vas a caerte.

No respondo. Si lo hago, es muy probable que sus palabras se hagan realidad.

Llego a ascender veinte metros. Me coloco en una rama y me agarro a ella con el cinturón. Me meto en el cómodo saco y apoyo la cabeza en el tronco.

―Buenas noches―me despido.

Y, a los pocos minutos, escucho a Remt resoplando e intentando subir por las ramas de mi árbol. Me enderezo para verle. Entrecerrando los ojos consigo vislumbrar su figura intentado trepar. No a llegado ni a la rama más baja del árbol.

Entre suspiros, no dejo de darle órdenes.

―Agárrate a la rama de la izquierda... ¡La izquierda, la izquierda! ¿Es que no sabes qué mano es la derecha y cuál la izquierda?

―Mi izquierda no es tu izquierda en esta posición.

―Lo sé, y por eso tu lado izquierdo es mi lado derecho. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?

―¡Deja de gritar! Vas a despertar a todo Panem.

Cuando consigue llegar a otra rama que está a mi altura estoy considerando la opción de darle una patada en el pecho y dejarle caer. ¿Por qué me saca tanto de quicio? Además, ya sé dónde puede estar Gale. Otro error de Remt: no debería habérmelo dicho. Eso lo mantendría totalmente vivo. Ha tenido suerte de toparse conmigo.

Minutos después estamos intentando dormir en ramas cercanas. Yo solo espero que la de Remt no se rompa durante la noche.

Imagino a Gale durmiendo. No sé dónde le habrá herido ni si será grave o no. Remt no ha querido decirme nada, seguramente para que me apure en llegar hasta él.

Si Gale estaba luchando por hacerse con el arco... Si es Remt quién lo tiene... Eso quiere decir que Remt salió victorioso en es enfrentamiento, con tan solo un corte limpio en el brazo. Y Gale...

Me arrebujo mejor en mi saco y duermo durante varias horas hasta que un extraño picor me despierta. En cuanto abro los ojos, estos empiezan a escocerme a causa del humillo que nos rodea. Me incorporo en mi rama hasta sentarme y veo que Remt se remueve en sueños. Esta amaneciendo, pero toda esta luz que me deslumbra no proviene precisamente del sol. Miro hacia abajo y veo la columna de fuego que atraviesa medio bosque. Es una columna demasiado perfecta para ser un accidente.

«Los vigilantes», entiendo pronto.

―¡Remt!―exclamo mientras lucho con el cinturón. De los nervios no atino a desabrocharlo, y las manos me resbalan del sudor. ―¡Remt, despierta!

Se remueve en su rama antes de abrir los ojos con torpeza. Se gira para quedar frente a mí y, de no ser por el cinturón que recomendé que rodeara la rama, se habría caído.

―Está todo ardiendo―dice aun dormido.

―Vamos, espabila. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que las llamas nos rodeen.

Enrollamos los sacos con facilidad a la vez que las lenguas de fuego van ascendiendo por una de las caras del árbol. bajamos evitándolas hasta vernos obligados a saltar los últimos tres metros. Echamos a correr, viendo que las llamas tan solo han creado una barrera en mitad de la arena. Seguramente estemos corriendo directos hacia los profesionales.

―¡Por aquí!―me llama Remt. En vez de continuar recto vamos hacia el este, siguiendo la figura de la barrera ardiente. Parece ser infinita como la arena. Sin embargo, esta no es la dirección que quieren que tomemos, porque, de la nada, un rayo caído del cielo provoca otro incendio frente a nosotros. Las chispas saltan y se pegan en nuestros brazos, desintegrando la tela que nos protege y quemándonos la piel.

Las quemaduras son el peor dolor que puedes sufrir por una razón: es muy difícil detener ese dolor ardiente.

retrocedemos sobre nuestros pasos y nos dirigimos hacia el oeste, provocando otro rayo y una barrera de fueg más. Lo que quieren es que vayamos al sur.

―¿Por qué?―pregunta Remt en voz alta.

―Vengo de allí. Me he topado dos veces con los profe...

No tengo tiempo para terminar la frase. Un par de rayos más nos atacan, haciendo que huyamos al sur.

Escucho silbidos procedentes de la barrera y, segundos después, el árbol que hay junto a mí estalla en llamas. El ruido de la explosión me hace soltar un grito y alejarme del camino, chocándome contra Remt. Los dos caemos al suelo y rodamos cuesta abajo por el terreno irregular mientras todo nuestro alrededor arde en llamas. Un apr de rayos más hacen explotar más árboles antes de que un tercer rayo nos ataque directamente.

Tenemos el tiempo justo para quitarnos de su trayectoria, pero los resto de la bola de fuego que nos han lanzado saltan hacia los lados y nos dan de lleno. El fuego me quema la pantorrilla, el pelo me huele a chamuscado, los ojos me lloran por el humo. La situación no puede empeorar.

Me levanto torpemente ignorando el dolor de mi pierna para seguir corriendo, Remt, a mi lado también corre. Yo he debido de recibir la peor parte, porque él tan solo tiene quemaduras en los brazos y una en la mejilla. Miro al frente y es entonces cuando la veo.

Una gran bola de fuego muy similar a las que nos han lanzado atrás viene directa hacia nosotros, concretamente hacia mí. No puedo apartarme de la impresión ante una idea que corre en mi cabeza: voy a morir. Los vigilantes normalmente tan solo intervienen para herir a los tributos antes de que se enfrenten entre ellos. Pero, con esa bola, voy a morir ardiendo. Seguramente todo el Capitolio se esté riendo de la chica en llamas, y Cinna, probablemente, sintiéndose fatal por crear ese mote que, por otra parte, me ha dado fama en el Capitolio.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y espero salir ardiendo en cualquier momentos. Pero Remt se lanza sobre mí, me empuja y es él quien recibe las llamas en la espalda.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo cuyo final se me ha borrado hace diez minutos y he tenido que reescribir. No estoy muy segura de que pueda publicar antes del sábado otro capítulo. Este capítulo y el anterior se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas, Cindy Onella Lopez, que hace poco me descubrió infiltrada en Fanfiction y se ha vuelto una fan más de mis juegos.<em>

_Hoy espero tres cosas:_

_1) Que os haya gustado (en especial a Cindy). 2) Que la peluquera no me haga esta tarde un estropicio en el pelo. 3) Algún que otro comentario ; )_

_Un beso muy grande a todos vosotros._

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

En el mismo instante en que Remt cae al suelo, las llamas cesan. Los Vigilantes deben estar satisfechos y se retiran. Me levanto del suelo y me acerco a Remt, comprobando que aun respira. Tiene toda la parte trasera de la chaqueta y la camiseta chamuscada, dejando al aire la piel herida, que echa humo y está a una temperatura por encima de lo normal. La herida es tan grande como la palma de mi mano.

El chico comienza a despertarse e intenta darse la vuelta.

―Ni lo intentes. Quédate así.

Gime y se desmaya.

Odio las quemaduras. Remt debe estar sintiendo un gran dolor, pero lo cierto es que en mi mochila no tengo nada parecido a un botiquín. La abro y veo la cantimplora. Desgarro con uno de los cuchillos de Remt los restos de su camiseta y dejo caer algo de agua sobre la quemadura, que comienza a hincharse. El chico se remueve, pero no se despierta.

‹‹¿Por qué le estoy ayudando?›› me pregunto mientras desperdicio mi preciada agua. ‹‹Sé dónde está Gale. Podría dejarle aquí y marcharme yo sola en su busca.››

El problema es que me ha salvado la vida y los motivos me tienen muy intrigada.

Como mis quemaduras no son tan graves como las de Remt, dejo que la última gota de agua caiga en su piel. En ese mismo instante, el fuego se extingue demasiado rápido y artificial, dejando su mella en los troncos negruzcos y la hierba gris.

Veo el arco diez metros más allá. Remt lo ha soltado, al igual que el carcaj, en cuanto la bola de fuego le ha dado de lleno. Voy ahsta allí y los recojo. El arco está bien, y el carcaj tan solo tiene parte de la cubierta algo chamuscada. Los dejo apoyados en el árbol que hay cercano a Remt.

Me siento junto a Remt mientras barajo mis posibilidades. Puedo volver yo sola corriendo a la cascada que encontré ayer y volver al amanecer o puedo arrastrar a Remt conmigo. Descarto la segunda opción, ya que sería un suicidio para ambos: iríamos demasiado lento como para ocultarnos en caso de peligro.

Estoy a punto de recoger todo y marcharme en busca de una fuente de agua cuando del cielo cae un paracaídas. Hasta hoy no he recibido ningún regalo (quizás porque no tengo patrocinadores), pero éste no es mío, sino de Remt. Cojo el paracaídas plateado. El mentor de Remt le envía una pomada, supongo que para la quemadura. Abro el bote y me unto tres dedos con el ungüento. Es algo pegajoso, pero frío y supongo que calmante. Con delicadeza lo extiendo por toda la quemadura de Remt, que parece despertarse otra vez. Suelta un suspiro de alivio y cierra los ojos, aunque esta vez no por desmayarse.

―¿Katniss?

―¿Quién si no?

Dejo un poco de crema para mañana por si acaso.

―No te levantes aun. ¿Te duele?

―No. Parece magia.

―Pues no lo es: se llama dinero. Debes tener muchos patrocinadores.

―Bueno, todos los que puede tener un tributo del distrito 7― admite. Lo dice con cierto timbre de desprecio, pero esta herido, así que no creo que los ciudadanos del Capitolio se lo tomen demasiado mal.

Me pregunto como llevará Gale el estar en los juegos y no poder despotricar contra el gobierno. Se sentirá frustrado. Recordarlo en el bosque insultando el Capitolio mientras yo mastico hojas de menta y escondiendo una sonrisueña hace que recuerde por qué Remt está aquí.

―Tendremos que posponer la búsqueda―anuncio.

Remt intenta incorporarse y se sienta a mi lado.

―Creo que puedo andar.

―Un descanso no nos vendrá mal.

―¿Por qué no te has ido?―me pregunta mientras se quita la camiseta rasgada con cuidado de no rozar la quemadura.

―¿Por qué me has salvado?

―Supongo que no nos debemos nada.

Frunzo el ceño. No estoy de acuerdo. Me ha salvado la vida; quedarme ha sido una obligación, cuestiones morales, no una forma de devolverle el favor.

Remt come algo de pan, yo analizo mis heridas. Algunas quemaduras en los brazos y en las manos, cinco centímetros de mi trenza carbonizados. Me la deshago y paso los dedos por el pelo: varios mechones caen en mis manos. Espero no quedarme calva.

Mientras vuelvo a recogerme el pelo en una trenza, Remt mira su chaqueta. Está tan quemada que ha pasado de llegar por los muslos ha llegar por la cintura. Suspira, corta los bordes irregulares y se la pone después de haber visto los daños de su camiseta. A parte de estar destrozada por atrás, el resto esta intacta, y por delante sigue pareciendo una camiseta.

Descansamos sin subirnos a los árboles, y al caer la tarde, a la herida de Remt ya le ha bajado el hinchazón.

―Es increíble lo rápido que actúan las medicinas del Capitolio―comento mientras la reviso.

―Me alegro, porque ya he hecho que nos retrasemos suficiente.

―¿Tienes un botiquín?

―Tengo unas vendas y un par de tiritas en la mochila―responde Remt señalándola.

La abro. Tan pronto como lo hago veo las vendas, pero me entretengo un rato más fingiendo buscarlas para revisar lo que tiene. Saco unas gafas idénticas a las que tengo yo en mi mochila.

―Yo tengo otro par parecido a este.

―Son gafas de visión nocturna.

Le miro.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―¿Tú no lo sabías? Ah, bueno, supongo que en un distrito minero no se utilizarán. En nuestro distrito las usan los leñadores nocturnos.

―¿Nocturnos? Pensé que solo se talaban árboles durante el día.

―Si quieres comer decentemente tienes que ganar algo más que siete árboles durante el día. Últimamente no pagan muy bien por un árbol.

―¿Tú trabajas de noche? ―pregunto mientras cojo las vendas y se las paso. Comienza a vendarse la espalda.

―Dependiendo de la jornada durante el día. Diez árboles: cena decente. Menos de siete: hay que doblar por la noche para poder comer algo.

Suspiro. Con nuestros mineros sucede algo parecido. Les cobran un salario fijo con el que no pueden sobrevivir ni un día. Después, pagan por cada carro de carbón que saquen algo más. Cuanto más carbón, más cobran. El problema está a la hora de entibar. Eso les quita mucho tiempo, así que muchos grupos de mineros prefieren arriesgar sus vidas para poder sacar un carro de carbón más y alimentar decentemente a sus familias. Es un sistema injusto: se juegan la vida, cobran poco y mueren jóvenes.

A casa han llegado muchos obreros con voces roncas que tosían y escupían un líquido negro.

―Es carbón―les explicaba mamá.

El carbón de sus pulmones, acumulado a lo largo de los años. Cuando los mineros dejan las minas, empiezan a expulsarlo. Y no es un espectáculo muy agradable.

Pero ese tipo de cosas no se encuentran en la lista de preocupaciones del Capitolio. Es muy fácil dejar que otro muera por ti.

―Podemos avanzar por la noche―propongo

―No me parece mala idea―asiente Remt terminando de enrollas la venda. La corta y consigue sujetarla. Coge el arco y el carcaj. Yo guardo el tarro de ungüento y nos ponemos en marcha.

En cuanto anochece nos ponemos las gafas, pero no hacen que me sienta muy segura. Estamos caminando en dirección al lago, donde probablemente estén acampando los profesionales. Quién sabe si no han salido de caza.

Remt se encuentra con algunas de sus trampas. Un par de ellas han cogido dos conejos. El resto están vacías, y yo le ayudo a desmontarlas para aprovechar las cuerdas.

―Aun tengo metros y metros de cuerda, pero no veo motivo por el que dejar estas trampas montadas si nos vamos a marchar a una punta de la Arena.

Caminamos durante lo que parecen ser horas hasta llegar a los límites del bosque. Cuando nos quedan unos cincuenta metros para salir de él, veo, entre los árboles, la cornucopia dorada. La señalo sin decir nada y espero que Remt me entienda.

No es seguro andar cerca de la cornucopia. Muchos tributos que han huido suelen acercarse para comprobar si queda algo de suministros, y siempre están los profesionales para ocuparse de que no salgan de ella. En cuanto nos acercamos un poco más, trepo un árbol y oteo el horizonte. No parece haber nadie cerca de la cornucopia, y si queremos llegar al lago tenemos que atravesar campo abierto. Junto al lago veo un punto luminoso. Una hoguera de la que asciende una columna de humo. Los profesionales. En cuanto se lo digo a Remt, el frunce el ceño.

―Tenemos que acercarnos, pero estando en una pradera expuestos no estamos nada seguros.

Muy a mi pesar, está en lo cierto. Profesionales o no, alguien podría vernos.

―Podemos escondernos en la cornucopia y ver que hacen los profesionales.

Pronto estamos corriendo por la pradera hacia la cornucopia. Me siento tan expuesta sin mi arco y con tan solo un cuchillo en mis manos...

Llegamos a la estructura dorada y nos adentramos en su interior con precaución. Estamos solos. Los profesionales se han ocupado de que no quede nada en el interior de la cornucopia para nadie. Remt se sienta en el suelo y apoya los codos en las rodillas. Parece dolorido.

―No creo que las vendas hayan sido buena idea―susurro.

―Es lo mejor que tenemos.

Miro al suelo, salpicado de sangre. Que asco: no por la suciedad, sino por lo que representa. Aquí habrán muerto la mitad de los tributos al sonar el gong. Algo que pocos recordarán cuando acaben estos juegos. Sus familias, para siempre.

Me asomo por el borde de la cornucopia. El punto de luz a aumentado de tamaño, pero sigue sin darnos mucha información; seguimos estando demasiado lejos.

―Voy a intentar algo―murmuro, y antes de que Remt diga nada, salgo de la cornucopia y empiezo a treparla. No voy a mentir: es difícil trepar por ella hasta arriba. Tiene una superficie lisa y metálica que hace que me resbale. Minutos después consigo llegar a lo más alto. Me pongo de pie sin mucho equilibrio y miro hacia el frente.

La única vez que he visto esta parte de la arena fue cuando comenzaron los juegos. A mi derecha está el lago y los profesionales acampando junto a él. Juro que casi puedo escuchar sus risas. Para ellos esto es como una fiesta. Frente a mí está un campo muy distinto a la pradera que me rodea. Puedo ver sus inicios, pero no dónde termina: son plantas amarillas, y parecen altas. A mi izquierda, la pradera parece acabar bruscamente, y me pregunto si allí se encuentran los límites de la arena.

Según Remt me ha dicho, Gale está más allá del algo. A parte del agua, no veo nada más. Tan solo el cielo nocturno y unas estrellas que espero que sean las de Panem.

Cuando bajo y vuelvo al interior de la cornucopia, le digo a Remt todo lo que he podido ver. No sé si es porque desconfía de mí, pero prefiere subir y comprobarlo él mismo. Una vez arriba, Remt parece convertirse en otra persona. Se concentra y sopesa nuestras opciones.

―Tan solo hay una forma de llegar al otro lado del lago, y es atravesando esta pradera.

―Podemos volver al bosque e intentar bordear el lago escondidos.

Pero Remt descarta mi proposición

―He estado allí. Hay un río, y no sé donde acaba.

―Podemos atravesarlo.

Me mira casi tímidamente, algo que me sorprende.

―No sé nadar.

No me sorprendió.

―¿Tan profundo es?

―No estoy seguro. Quizás un metro, quizás cinco. No lo sé.

―Podemos intentarlo.

―También podemos distraer a los profesionales con algo y rodear el lago lo más rápido que podamos.

―¡No pienso arriesgarme! Si quieres hacerlo así, ¡adelante! Yo atravesaré el río.

Bajo de la cornucopia. Remt me sigue.

―Encendemos una hoguera, les atraemos a ella y nosotros pasamos.

―¿De verdad crees que dejarán sin vigilancia el campamento?

Es tan estúpido creer que es así de sencillo.

Camino, y cuando empiezo a adentrarme en el bosque Remt me agarra de la muñeca.

―Vas a arriesgarte a cruzar un río en mitad de una noche de menos de cuatro grados sin saber siquiera la profundidad, ¿verdad?

Dicho a si suena a locura.

―Sí―afirmo, consciente de los riesgos. Quiero reunirme con Gale de una vez y deshacerme de Remt. Me gustaría dejar de verle y, sin embargo, si se encontrara en peligro, intentaría salvarle.

Son cuestiones morales. Me tomo muy en serio las deudas, y salvar una vida se cobra muy caro. Es igual que Peeta y el pan. Tengo la sensación de que jamás podré devolvérselo aunque quiera.

Pensar en Peeta Mellark me resulta extraño mientras camino por la arena. Soy incapaz de imaginarle en un sitio como este: no porque piense que es débil (quedó segundo en una competición de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en el colegio, por detrás de su hermano mayor), sino porque me sentiría mal por él. Nadie merece vivir esta experiencia, pero Peeta Mellark menos.

―Está claro que estás loca, Katniss―dice Remt con tono burlón―. Sin embargo, voy a ir contigo.

―¿Por qué?

―Ya te lo he dicho, quiero encontrar a tu compañero de distrito. ¿No crees que estaría bien que nos dieran una oportunidad al resto de tributos de hacer algo por nuestro distrito?

Estoy de acuerdo, pero no lo digo en voz alta. Jamás he vivido la experiencia de recibir comida mensual, y todo porque nuestros tributos llevan más de quince años sin pasar del baño de sangre. En vez de eso, le suelto:

―Tu compañera ha muerto, ¿no?

Por un momento parece sorprendido; después, dolido. Finalmente contesta:

―¿Sammie? Sí. Murió durante el baño de sangre.

―La conocías.

Tarda tiempo en contestar.

―No mucho. De vista. Pero no deja de ser de casa.

―Lo siento―susurro mientras nos internamos en el bosque.

―No lo sientas. Como el resto de nosotros, tenía pocas oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Ojalá no le hubiera preguntado nada. No me gustaría que hurgaran en mi herida si Gale hubiera muerto en el baño de sangre.

Todo está tan oscuro que a las gafas parece costarles hacer su trabajo. O son mis ojos, que no se acostumbran a la visión nocturna a través de ellas.

Intento distraerme con cualquier cosa, como que no hay luna o que los vigilantes deben de haber bajado bruscamente los grados para ponernos algún que otro obstáculo a la hora de cruzar el río; pero no dejo de pensar en lo mismo: que Remt es humano. Ha sufrido la desgracia de salir en la cosecha, de dejar a su familia atrás para participar en los juegos, ha perdido a la chica de su distrito... Me pregunto si tendrá hermanos y si él también les habrá prometido que volverá.

―Increíble―comenta―. Jamás habría imaginado que estaría aquí hoy junto a alguien del distrito 12. Es más, jamaś había imaginado que saldría de los bosques del 7.

Durante un rato estoy en silencio mientras atravesamos la espesura del bosque.

―Ya, yo tampoco me lo habría imaginado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo a todos. Espero que estéis pasando unas felices fiestas.<em>

_Antes de nada, gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis ido dejando. Si escribís, comprenderéis lo mucho que significan para mí._

_Sorpresa: en la página web del fic he publicado una nueva entrada donde os dejo el mapa de la arena nº 74. Me vi obligada a dibujarlo mientras escribía este capítulo, y espero que a vosotros también os ayude a situaros un poco. Si aun no la habéis visitado o no os acordáis de la dirección, en mi perfil tenéis el link.  
><em>

_Un beso a todos... ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
><em>

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_  
><em>


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Nada más llegar al río bebemos agua y comemos algo. Después, analizamos nuestra situación.

―Es... más ancho de lo que me imaginaba.

―Te lo dije―me reprocha Remt.

El río tendrá diez metros de ancho. La profundidad no se puede calcular. Está a punto de amanecer, pero aun así todo sigue demasiado oscuro como para vislumbrar algo a través del agua.

Entonces, se me ocurre una idea para averiguar si moriremos en el intento de cruzarlo.

―Dame tu cuerda―le pido a Remt mientras busco una piedra lo suficientemente grande. Remt me pasa un trozo lo bastante largo como para servir y me ayuda a atarlo alrededor de una piedra adecuada. Nos acercamos al borde y Remt deja caer la piedra. Esta se hunde lentamente a medida que nosotros vamos soltando cuerda.

Un metro, un metro y medio... Tres metros... cuatro, cinco.

La cuerda se me escapa y desaparece bajo ella gua. Remt me lanza una mirada furiosa y yo digo:

―Bueno... es profundo.

―Y cómo lo vamos a cruzar, si se puede saber.

―Has dicho que no sabes nadar.

―No.

―No tengo tiempo como para darme clases. Dame una cuerda mucho más larga.

Me mira escéptico, con una ceja alzada.

―Para qué. Para desperdiciarla, ¿no?

―¡Tú dámela!

Saca una mucho más larga de su mochila. Probamos su resistencia y le digo que la ate a una rama.

―Confío en que no la suelte―le advierto― porque soy tu único medio para cruzar este río, ¿de acuerdo?

Suelta un bufido.

―¿Y cómo sé que en cuanto cruces no vas a dejarme aquí tirado?

Ajusto las correas de mi mochila hasta que están bien apretadas en torno a mis brazos. No quiero perder mis víveres. El agua está algo calmada, pero las corrientes que hay abajo siempre engañan. Podría arrastrarme.

―Solo sujétala bien―le digo por toda respuesta.

Soy consciente de que le debo una, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar recordándoselo cada cinco minutos.

Me lanzo al agua. Está tan helada... Sospecho que los vigilantes han bajado los grados para darme los buenos días. Tardo cuatro minutos en llegar a la otra orilla. Salgo y me derrumbo en el césped tiritando. Consigo atar temblorosa la cuerda en la rama de un árbol cercano y le hago una señal a Remt para que cruce agarrándose de la cuerda..

Tendría que haber esperado al mediodía para poder secarnos rápidamente, pero soy tan impaciente a veces.

No, no soy impaciente. Es Gale quien me hace estar impaciente. Desde que Remt me ha encontrado he evitado pensar en Gale por todos los medios, pero siempre hay un pequeño hueco de mi mente que está atento a él. ¿Estará malherido? ¿Necesitará mi ayuda? ¿Dónde estará escondido?

¿Me echará de menos?

¿Me habrá mentido Remt?

Miro cruzar el río al chico. Está fuertemente agarrado a al cuerda y mantiene los ojos cerrados. A lo mejor le duele la herida. ¿Qué motivos habría tenido para salvarme si verdaderamente me está conduciendo a una trampa?

Suspiro hasta que escucho un extraño sonido. Un roce, el ruido de la fricción. Levanto la vista y veo como la cuerda gira lentamente en torno a la rama. Su corteza rugosa está deshaciendo la cuerda trenzada, partiendo hilo por hilo la única posibilidad de Remt para cruzar el río.

―¡Date prisa!―le insto mientras agarro de la cuerda. Eso no impide que esta se vaya rompiendo, cada vez a más velocidad. Remt, que sabe que está sucediendo, se agarra más fuerte a la cuerda y tira aun más de ella para poder llegar cuanto antes a la orilla.

Esta a punto de alcanzarla cuando la cuerda se rompe con un ligero ¡_ras!_.

Ahora, lo único que impide que la corriente no arrastre a Remt soy yo, que agarro la cuerda y tiro de ella hacia atrás.

―¡Aguanta!―me pide. Yo aguanto, pero la fuerza nunca ha sido lo mío; pronto, la cuerda comienza a arrastrarme con sigo a medida que Remt intenta acercarse más y más.

No sé cómo lo conseguimos, pero mis pies están rozando el borde de la tierra y las palmas me arden cuando una mano agarra la hierba que hay junto a mí. Suelto la cuerda y ayudo a Remt a salir del agua. Ambos nos dejamos caer y respiramos de forma agitada, como si nos fueran a quitar el aaire de repente. Temblamos de frío y por los restos de la adrenalina que aun nos cruza las venas. Remt se incorpora y dice entre escalofríos.

―Bueno... al... al menos na... nadie va... a poder cruzar el... el río.

Miro a qué se refiere. La cuerda sigue atada en el otro lado de la orilla, colgando de un árbol y desapareciendo en el agua oscura. A menos que quien quiera cruzarla sepa nadar, no ahbrá forma. Ya hemos arriesgado mucho nosotros. Remt casi se ahoga. Yo al menos podría haber nadado. Él no.

Poco a poco se me cierran los ojos, y estoy tan cansada que no lo evito.

Cuando despierto, es de día. El sol está alto, ya que los rayos que se cuelan entre las llamas me dan de lleno en los ojos. Gruño y me siento en la hierba. Remt, apoyado en un árbol, me da los buenos días.

―Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que te levantaras.

Al apoyar las manos en el suelo siento un escozor que me sube desde las palmas hasta los codos. Las miro: están rojas, y tienen líneas aun más coloradas. Producto de la fricción de la cuerda. Intento cerrarlas, pero duele demasiado.

―No sabía que te las habías quemado―se disculpa sorprendido ante el aspecto de mis palmas. Abre su mochila y de ella saca el bote que sus patrocinadores le han enviado para su quemadura. Se acerca y lo abre.

―Deja que te eche lo que queda.

―¿No lo necesitas tú?

Me enseña su espalda como respuesta, y yo evito soltar un grito.

Tiene mal aspecto, pero no por la quemadura, sino por la cicatriz que debería haberle quedado con semanas de recuperación. De la herida no hay ni rastro.

―Sorprende, ¿a que sí?―comenta poniéndose de nuevo la camisa.

―Sí―afirmé.

Había escuchado miles de veces hablar de la medicina del Capitolio a los agentes de la paz de mi distrito. Según ellos, en la última década había evolucionado a un ritmo vertiginoso. Los científicos había empezado a centrarse no en el dolor del paciente, sino en la herida. Habían conseguido tratamientos que no trataban los síntomas, sino que curaban la enfermedad.

―Ahora, vamos a curarte esas rozaduras―dice.

Aplica pomada en mis palmas y yo siento el efecto instantáneo de la medicina del Capitolio. El dolor desaparece, dando paso a un alivio que espero que sea temporal. Las venda y yo miro la forma en que sus párpados intentan caer sobre los ojos verdes.

―¿Por qué no has dormido tú también?―le pregunto mientras le observo guardar todas las cosas en su mochila. Me da un trozo de pan y ni siquiera pienso en que lo he aceptado y le estoy dando un mordisco. Quiero saber su respuesta.

―Alguien tenía que montar guardia.

―¿Y por qué haces todo esto?

No necesita que sea más específica. Sé que sabe a qué me refiero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan con los míos a una velocidad imparable. Los desvía rápidamente al otro lado del bosque, de donde venimos. Sigo su mirada, pero no hay más que la cuerda colgando aun en su sitio.

Hay cosas que le tengo que agradecer, pero para mí un simple gracias jamás ha tenido significado ni valor. Es mejor devolver las cosas con intereses.

―Créeme, Katniss: cuando te digo que has hecho por mí mucho más que otros conocidos no estoy exagerando.

Ante ello, me callo. No lo entiendo. No hecho nada por él antes de que me salvara la vida, de que me empujara lejos de las llamas de los vigilantes.

Remt no añade nada más. Se coloca la mochila en los hombros y me mira. La seriedad se ha ido de su rostro y, por primera vez desde que nos hemos encontrado en la arena, sonríe.

―Vamos. Hay mucho camino por delante.

Tiene razón. No tenemos ni un objetivo ni un destino. Gale podría estar en cualquier parte de esta zona, y es el tipo de persona que sabe ocultarse bien. Pero para eso Remt se ha aliado conmigo, ¿no? Para que le encuentre.

Espero de verdad hacerlo cuanto antes.

El día pasa más rápido de lo que parece. Durante todo el trayecto, dónde nos dedicamos a avanzar hacia el este buscando signos indicadores de que alguien ha estado aquí. No encontramos mucho más que unas ramitas de pino rotas que podría haber pisado cualquiera, hasta un animal.

Quiero que Remt me cuente más cosas de su distrito: si pasan tanta hambre como en el doce, si sus agentes de paz son más duros que los nuestros, si tiene una familia esperándole en casa... Pero en estos momentos no veo adecuado preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Si él me preguntara por mi hermana le arrancaría el arco y no dudaría en disparar una flecha, por muchas veces que me salve. Sería como un insulto, tanto hacia mi hermana como hacia mí.

Prim. ¿Estará bien? ¿Mamá estará cuidándola como me prometió? ¿Habrá adelgazado? ¿Peeta le estará dando pan? Si es así espero que Prim esté devolviéndole ese favor con queso de Lady.

No hemos oído ningún cañón, no desde aquel niño que mataron los profesionales. Me pregunto si, al igual que ha nosotros nos atacaron con fuego, los demás tributos han tenido que vérselas con los vigilantes. Y espero que Gale no sea uno de ellos.

Casi como si lo hubiera suplicado en alto, escuchamos un grito perteneciente a alguien que está cerca. Remt y yo nos miramos, y yo me echo la mano a la espalda en busca de un carcaj que no existe. Por un momento pienso en decirle a Remt la verdad sobre mi habilidad con el arco, pero alguien me lo impide. Remt me arrastra tras unos arbustos y nos tumbamos. Alguien viene.

Una chica corre pasa junto a nosotros sin vernos gracias al arbusto que nos cubre. Tiene la ropa rasgada y está tan manchada de barro que tardo en reconocerla.

¡Es Glimmer! ¡Una profesional!

Se le cae un cuchillo de la mano, la única arma que tiene. Tropieza con la raíz de un árbol y cae al suelo. Se da la vuelta e incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos, mira con terror alguien o algo que está oculto en las sombras de los árboles. Escucho un gruñido y veo como sale un oso de entre los árboles.

Tan solo he visto tres osos en toda mi vida. La primera vez fue con diez años, cazando con mi padre. Estaba caminando por unas rocas tranquilamente, y mi padre me dijo como se llamaba ese animal. Me dijo que nunca me acercara a ellos.

―Son más salvajes de lo que aparentan. Pagan muy bien por su piel, pero no merece la pena arriesgarse.

La segunda vez fue cuando mi padre había muerto y yo había empezado a cazar. Me topé con un osezno, demasiado pequeño como para hacerme daño. Pensé en cazarlo, pero pronto vi a su madre a lo lejos. Decidí que aquella noche debíamos conformarnos con los tres peces que había pescado.

La tercera y última vez había sido un año atrás. Gale y yo habíamos dejado de madrugada la red (diseñada por Gale) preparada para recogerla más tarde llena de peces. Cuando volvimos por la tarde, un oso la había sacado del agua, destrozado y se estaba terminando el contenido. Tan solo quedaban tres peces, así que pensé que no rentaba enfrentarnos a él. Pero Gale no opinaba igual: habíamos tenido un mal día, y no habíamos pillado mucho juego. Habíamos estado pensando mientras cazábamos los dos conejos que llevábamos que al menos tendríamos un buen surtido de pescado.

Gale había preparado una flecha en su arco, pero conseguí convencerle de que no apuntara si quería que saliéramos vivos de esta.

Tan solo he visto tres osos en mi vida, y éste (el cuarto) es el más raro que creo que veré nunca.

Tiene garras demasiado largas, algo curvadas y muy afiladas. Los colmillos son larguísimos y no parece estar cubierto de pelo, sino de escamas. Es de color caoba, y sus hocico está manchado de sangre.

Glimmer grita.

―¡Socorro! ¡Cato, Marvel, socorro!

Nadie sale en su rescate, algo de lo que no me siento muy orgullosa.

Por un momento me parece ver algo entre los árboles. La esperanza de que alguien salga a librarnos de este lío.

El oso levanta sus dos patas delanteras, convirtiéndose en una feroz criatura. Solo adoptan esa posición cuando van a atacar. Glimmer consigue alcanzar el cuchillo con los dedos, y veo una herida muy profunda abierta en su brazo. Sangra tan rápido que, si el oso no la mata por algún motivo, se desmallará.

Cuando el oso se lanza sobre ella, Glimmer sostiene en alto el cuchillo para clavárselo. No parece un animal muy inteligente, y no evita para nada caer sobre el cuchillo. Aplasta a Glimmer y ésta grita.

El cuchillo cae de su mano sin rastro alguno de sangre. No ha podido traspasar su piel escamosa. Glimmer mira el arma aterrorizada, y después a la bestia que la oprime el pecho. La chica no puede respirar: empieza a ponerse roja, después morada. El oso aplasta más y más sus patas contra el pecho de Glmmer hasta conseguir clavar las uñas. Escucho el chasquido de los huesos romperse. Dejo de mirar y traslado mis pupilas a las de Remt, que tiene el rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

Vale, ninguno de los dos apreciábamos a Glimmer. Era una profesional, y si se hubiera topado con nosotros no habría dudado en matarnos.

Pero eso no significa que nos satisfaga ver su muerte.

Suena un cañonazo y el oso se detiene. Alzo la mirada y me encuentro cara a cara con la bestia.

El oso tiene una mirada tan afilada que duele. Pero es distinta a la de cualquier animal. Parece más artificial, más humana.

Es un muto.

Remt también le mira.

Sé que el oso está a punto de atacarlos. Lo va a hacer.

Pero algo detiene a la bestia. Un chasquido. El animal gira bruscamente la cabeza ante ese sonido. Después, vuelve el silencio.

El oso mira hacia atrás, suelta un lastimero sonido, como si luchara contra el instinto de matarnos. Algo en su interior, distinto a su voluntad, vence, y el oso se marcha corriendo.

Desaparece entre los árboles, y yo no dejo de mirar su sombra. Corre veloz, en busca de otra presa.

Casi al instante lo sé. Es instinto, una suposición... No tengo ni idea, pero algo me dice que lo que persigue ahora es Gale.

Me levanto y echo a correr en la misma dirección que el oso. Escucho a Remt seguirme, pero siempre he sido muy rápida.

―¡Katniss, no! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para!

Remt también debe ser rápido, porque consigue alcanzarme. Sin embargo, yo no me detengo.

―¿Qué haces? Acabamos de librarnos de pura suerte y a ti lo único que se te ocurre... ¿es ir tras esa fiera?

―Es Gale, Remt. ¡Gale le ha alejado de nosotros!

―¿Le has visto?

―¡Sí, mientras el muto atacaba a Glimmer! ¡Creo que estaba escondido entre los árboles!

―¿Crees? Dios, Katniss, eres una suici...

Deja de hablar de súbito cuando salimos del bosque y llegamos al río que tanto nos ha costado cruzar. Juraría que habíamos hecho horas de camino, y resulta que tan solo estábamos a un par de kilómetros del punto de inicio. Es un hecho demasiado extraño, pero no me detengo a pensarlo siquiera unos segundos.

El muto nos da la espalda, y vuelve a estar levantado en sus patas traseras; agita sus largas zarpas y gruñe realmente furioso. Y, frente a él, está Gale, a tan solo un par de centímetros del agua revuelta.

Justo cuando el oso salta sobre Gale, éste se deja caer al agua, tirando al muto con él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Felices fiestas! Espero que los Reyes Magos os hayan traído muchas cosas a todos. En mi casa os han dejado un capítulo de Los Juegos del Hambre. Espero que lo disfrutéis.<em>

_Como veréis, me encanta que mis personajes no tengan ni un solo minuto para respirar.  
><em>

_Ahora, los tributos que quedan:  
><em>

**_Distrito 1 (chico)__  
><em>**

**__Distrito_ 2__  
><em>**

**_Distrito 3 (chico)_**

**__Distrito_ 4 (chica)_**

**__Distrito_ 5 (chica)_**

_**_Distrito_ 6 (chica)**_

**__Distrito_ 7 (chico)_**

**__Distrito_ 11 (chica)_**

**__Distrito_ 12_**

_Me parece que quedan demasiados para llevar ya unos cuantos días. Mmm... Creo que voy a matar unos cuantos.  
><em>

_Un beso,  
><em>

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne._  
><em>


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Tanto el muto como Gale desaparecen bajo el agua casi al instante. Aunque en esos instantes no puedo analizarlo con detenimiento, siento que mi corazón da un vuelco y se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Es Gale. Es Gale. Y está atrapado en ella gua.

Está demasiado turbia y espumosa como para ver algo a través de ella. Me acerco a la orilla y me arrodillo.

―¡Gale!―le llamo.

Veo frente a mí la cuerda colgando, hundiéndose en el agua. Si la viera desde abajo, quizás podría agarrarse a ella. Pero ese no es el único problema. No veo donde está.

―¡Mira, ahí!―grita Remt, señalando mucho más adelante.

Del agua emerge Gale. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abre, intenta desesperadamente agarrarse a las raíces que sobresalen de la orilla.

No las alcanza. Y el agua vuelve a arrastrarle y sumergirle al fondo.

No lo dudo. Empiezo a correr en la misma dirección que el río, buscando algún rastro de Gale bajo el agua. Una sombra, una mano, una figura... Lo que sea. Puede que le haya adelantado, o puede que Gale se haya desmayado. El río está lleno de rocas afiladas. Empiezo a imaginarme lo peor.

Remt llega junto a mí.

―Este río desemboca en el lago, Katniss. Si vamos allí, puede que le encontremos.

―Pero los profesionales... Lo verán.

Remt no sabe que contestar. Se acaricia la barbilla mientras yo vigilo el agua con insistencia. ¡No puede haber desaparecido! Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. ¡No es justo! Me deshago de mi chaqueta y la dejo en el suelo, al lado de la mochila.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? No, ni se te ocurra.

¿Cómo no se me va a ocurrir? Tengo que entrar allí y salvarle... si aun puedo.

Tan cerca ha estado...

No. Me niego a pensar que está muerto.

Y no lo está.

Antes de tirarme de cabeza al agua, veo una mano aferrarse a las raíces, varios metros a mi derecha.

―¿Gale?

Consigue sacar la cabeza y jadea, saboreando el aire. La apoya en el césped y cierra los ojos, como si estuviera agotado.

―¡Gale!

Me agacho junto a él y me agarra las manos. Tiro de él y, con ayuda de Remt, consigo sacarle del agua; empapado y jadeante, se tumba en el suelo, a mis rodillas. Recupera la respiración lo suficiente para decir:

―Menos mal que me enseñaste a nadar.

Respiro, reparando en que he estado aguantando el aliento todo este tiempo, y digo:

―Eres un... idiota! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso?

En cuanto se ríe, me dejo caer a su lado y no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslicen por mis sienes. La tensión, el miedo... Todos esos sentimientos parecen superarme cundo se trata de Gale.

―¿Dónde has estado?―me pregunta, ahora con reproche―. Te he estado buscando.

―Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en este lado de la arena, Gale. Yo te he estado buscando a ti.

―Vale. Nos hemos buscado mutuamente, pero lo importante es que nos hemos encontrado.

Me siento en el suelo y le miro. Parece... feliz.

Y yo también lo estoy. Tenerle a mi lado es una sensación indescriptible que no puedo pasar por alto. Siempre hemos estado juntos, sobre todo estos días en el Capitolio, por lo que jamás había experimentado esta sensación: no saber dónde está, si está vivo o no...

En ese momento, reparo en algo muy, muy importante. El motivo por el que Remt está aquí, contemplándonos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

―¿Estás herido?

Gale frunce el ceño y se sienta.

―¿Herido? No. ¿Por qué lo...?

Ve a Remt, a un par de metros de nosotros. No sé muy bien por qué, pero Gale se levanta con deliberada lentitud. Mira fijamente al chico, pero soy yo la que habla mientras me pongo de pie con torpeza.

―¿Me has mentido?

Remt me mira. No dice nada.

―Me dijiste que estaba herido tan solo para que te trajera hasta aquí―digo, como si acabara de resolver un enigma. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan boba?―¡Me has mentido, Remt!

―Tenía que hacerlo. Si no, jamás me habrías creído.

―Katniss,―Gale tira de mi brazo para llamar mi atención― ¿de qué está hablando?

La furia me recorre las venas. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz? ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida? ¡Debí haberlo imaginado! Remt tan solo tiene sus propios intereses, algo que tampoco puedo echarle en cara. Estamos en la arena. Aquí todos somos egoístas.

Pero podría habérmelo contado después de salvarme de las llamas, cuando tenía algo que deberle. Aunque, siendo realistas, le habría abandonado allí, como pensé en su momento.

―Me dijo que te había herido. Y todo para que le trajera aquí cuanto antes.

Doy varios pasos hacia Remt, pero ni se inmuta.

―Tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi caso.

―¡No!―grito. Varios pájaros salen de su escondrijo en los árboles.

―Te he salvado la vida, Katniss. ¿Qué habría sido de mí si no hubiera estado allí?

Eso es un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

Avanzo hasta él con la idea de arrancarle el arco de los brazos y usarlo. Casi siento los dedos latir, ansiando el contacto con el arma, pero Gale me detiene. Rodea su mano entorno a mi brazo y tira de mí con facilidad.

Le miro asombrada. Estoy a punto de ponerme a gritar a Gale también. ¡Pensé que al menos estaría de mi parte! ¿Desde cuando tiene que ser él quien me detenga a mí?

―¿Querías que Katniss te trajera hasta aquí?―pregunta Gale a Remt haciendo caso omiso a mis forcejeos.

Remt tuerce el gesto.

―Bueno, en realidad... podría haberte encontrado por mi cuenta. Pero necesitaba a Katniss para que me escucharas.

¡Ah, ahora soy un objeto, una moneda de cambio!

―Yo la he traído hasta aquí. Si no la hubiera encontrado, es muy posible que no os encontrarais jamás. Estaba buscándote en la dirección opuesta.

―¡Le habría encontrado!―replico.

―¿Qué quieres entonces?

Remt suspira, como si le cansara repetir la historia de nuevo.

―Una alianza temporal. Deshacernos de los profesionales y que luego los juegos sigan su curso.

―¿Y por qué nosotros?―pregunta Gale suspicaz.

―Porque sois los únicos a los que vi capaces de sobrevivir.

―Nosotros no necesitamos una alianza para sobrevivir.

―No lo dudo, pero solos no podéis vencer a los profesionales. Decirme, ¿no tenéis ganas de que se queden con el sabor de la victoria en la boca? Porque yo sí.

Ahí está. Esa pasión y fiereza con la que escupe las palabras. Es admirable, no lo dudo. Y tan parecido a Gale...

Tras medio minuto de silencio, Gale me mira y alza una ceja.

―¿Crees que es de fiar?

Miro a Remt de arriba a abajo. Estoy enfadada, mucho; pero eso no significa que no valore las destrezas de Remt. Sabe cazar (con trampas) y parece ser un buen compañero: me ha salvado la vida una vez, recibiendo él quemaduras bastante graves. Además, parece tener muchos patrocinadores. Los suficientes como para recibir medicamentos. Eso es siempre útil, ¿no?

Pero... ¿en serio está pensando Gale en aliarse con él? Los dos solos podemos sobrevivir. ¡Él lo ha dicho! Además, me siento totalmente utilizada.

No respondo. Gale frunce el ceño en mi dirección y yo alzo las cejas. Aprieto los labios y niego sutilmente con los ojos. Gale echa un rápido vistazo a Remt, que finge un desinterés poco creíble.

―¿Qué puedes hacer?―le pregunta Gale adelantándose. Veo como Gale desliza su mano por su espalda, alza su camisa y me desvela el mango de un cuchillo. Sus dedos giran entorno al marfil.

―Bueno, puedo cazar.

Veo como Gale esboza una débil sonrisa. Si Remt supiera.

―¿Y cómo cazas?

―Trampas. Probablemente las mejores que hayas visto en tu vida.

La expresión de Gale cambia radicalmente, tornándose un poco amenazante. Gale no es el tipo de chico que va presumiendo de habilidades, pero tampoco le agrada que el resto lo haga. Sobre todo si él tiene algo que ofrecer.

―¿Y el arco? ¿Sabes usarlo?―cuestiona Gale con brusquedad, quizás demasiada.

Alzó el brazo y dejo mi mano sobre el hombro de Gale en un intento de bajarle los humos. Creo que si ninguno de los dos está relajado lo más probable es que Remt no salga bien parado de aquí

Remt echa un vistazo a su espalda y acaricia la curva del arco.

―La verdad es que no.

Gale entrecierra los ojos.

―Entonces, ¿para qué querías ese arco?―le gruñe.

―Si te interesaba tanto... ¿por qué no luchaste con más insistencia por él?―le replica Remt.

Esta ve soy yo la que freno a Gale.

―Así no llegamos a ninguna parte―intervengo―. Pronto anochecerá, y si había un oso por aquí no hay duda de que pueda haber más.

Y, prácticamente en silencio, los tres llegamos a un trato.

―De acuerdo―finaliza Gale―, pero si me das algún motivo para desconfiar de ti, no dudes en que tu viad durará poco.

Frunzo el ceño. Sé que Gale ha estado metido en alguna que otra pelea en el colegio, pero jamás he oído una amenaza de sus labios, al menos no una tan... absoluta. Resulta desconcertante.

―Y tu no dudes en recibir una respuesta peor―gruñe Remt, torciendo los labios en una mueca de rabia.

No puedo hacer más que mirar a ambos con algo de sorpresa: cómo dos personas pueden ser tan parecidas y, a la vez, pueden destilar tanta rabia entre ellas.

En un intento de calmar la tensión (prácticamente puedo verla como una cuerda tirante), me vuelvo hacia Gale.

―¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Consigo que me mire y, al instante, se relaja.

—Por esta zona, pero sobre todo cerca del lago.

—Tenía entendido que los profesionales estaban allí.

Gale asiente.

—Sí, pero no se han acercado mucho por aquí.

—¿Y Glimmer?—pregunta Remt.

—Eso ha sido una excepción—replica Gale—. Pero si el resto sabía hacia donde ha ido, no tardarán en venir. No se imaginarán que ha sido un oso lo que la ha matado. Pensarán en un tributo.

—Y lo más seguro es que vosotros sois el punto de mira—añade Remt.

Gale y yo le miramos extrañados. ¿El punto de mira? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Habéis superado en puntuación a los profesionales. ¿Creíais que iban a ignoraros?

—No—respondo—, pero hay más tributos que...

Un chasquido a nuestra derecha nos interrumpe. De entre las raíces sale un conejo que nos mira con ojos asustadizos antes de salir huyendo. Podría haber sido una buena cena, pero los tres estábamos demasiado preocupados en que se tratara de un profesional.

—Creo que lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar seguro para pasar la noche—opina Gale mirando a nuestro alrededor.

—Tú conoces mejor esta zona que nosotros.—Remt hace un gesto para que inicie la marcha.

Durante nuestra travesía por esta zona desconocida de la arena, Gale va delante, yo en medio y Remt detrás cierra el paso. Lo tres enarbolamos un cuchillo cada uno. Vamos en completo silencio, atentos a cualquier sonido que se produzca en el bosque, algo constante. En cuanto Remt se atrasa un poco, Gale reduce el paso:

—¿Estás bien?

Asiento imperceptiblemente. Molesta, pero bien. Es lo que le interesa.

No volvemos a hablar en todo el camino. Sin embargo, en cuanto encontramos una colina con un pequeño claro en lo alto al anochecer, se acerca a mí. Remt debe notarlo, porque se ofrece voluntario para recoger leña. En cuanto coge el arco y su cuchillo y desaparece entre los árboles Gale me abraza y yo evito que se me note la sorpresa hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Oh, Katniss—susurra.

Y solo eso. No necesito nada más para entenderlo. Yo también he estado muy preocupada por él. En algún lugar de mi mente finjo que todo está bien, que estos son nuestros bosques y que nos hemos reunido antes de que amanezca.

Pero anochece, no es el distrito 12 y esto son los juegos.

Tardamos más de medio minuto en separarnos, y aun así me parece poco para mostrarle todo lo que he sentido estos días.

Supongo que son este tipo de cosas las que Haymitch espera de nosotros para conseguir patrocinadores. Y me sorprende que no sea algo tan forzado como esperaba.

Casi puedo ver a nuestro mentor enfurruñado por lo breve del momento con una botella de licor blanco en la mano. O quizás esté borracho, a la espera de que muramos.

No, Haymitch nos ha dado una oportunidad.

Remt vuelve media hora más tarde con los brazos cargados de leña. Encendemos un fuego con un encendedor que Gale ha conseguido en la Cornucopia (tomo nota de hablar más tarde con él sobre el baño de sangre). Cuando por fin estamos sentados alrededor del fuego y hemos llenado nuestros estómagos con sobras, Gale nos cuenta lo que sabe de los profesionales.

—Han acampado junto al lago, en la otra orilla. Sinceramente, no sé que hacía Glimmer aquí. Por lo que he visto, el único que sabe nadar es Marvel.

Silencio.

—El chico del distrito uno—nos aclara Gale.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto por curiosidad.

—Ayer vi como intentaba enseñar a nadar a Cato. El resto no querían ni oír hablar del tema.

Al instante, nuestras miradas se cruzan. Gale no quería ni oír hablar de ríos profundos hasta que le enseñé a nadar en un pequeño estanque que encontramos por casualidad. Desde ese momento, se convirtió en mejor pescador.

—Tenía entendido que el distrito cuatro era el único que tenía mar—comenta Remt. —Al fin y al cabo, se dedican a la pesca. Aunque Katniss también sabe nadar.

Remt me mira perspicaz. Yo aparto la mirada mientras Gale desvía el tema a la dirección correcta.

—Lo más importante no es que sepan o no nadar, sino que todos sus suministros están amontonados en una pila. Y han desenterrado las minas que había en la salida a los juegos para evitar que ningún otro tributo se aproveche de ellos.

—¿Saben hacer eso? Activar minas es distinto a saber nadar.

—Tienen a un niño del distrito tres. No tendrá más de catorce años.

Todos enmudecemos. Que los profesionales se alíen con un tributo fuera de su línea y tan pequeño es solo por interés. A la mínima que el niño les de motivos, morirá.

—En todo caso—rompe Gale el silencio—, mañana os enseñaré el campamento de los profesionales y buscaremos una forma de fastidiarles el lujo.

Vemos a Glimmer en el cielo antes de decidir que es hora de acostarse. Como ninguno tiene muchas ganas de subirse a un árbol para dormir (sobre todo Remt y yo después de habernos visto atrapados en un árbol por las llamas), decidimos que lo mejor es hacer turnos. Gale se ofrece a hacer la primera guardia, y Remt cae rendido con la cabeza sobre su mochila, alejado de la hoguera y de espaldas a ella. Yo me siento junto a Gale en el otro lado de las llamas y le miramos.

—No está dormido—me susurra Gale al oído.

Me fijo en el irregular movimiento de su espalda, producido por su respiración. Tiene razón.

Por un momento, siento pena por Remt. No va a dormir en toda la noche, ya que, aunque yo haya demostrado ante él mis intenciones, no parece fiarse mucho de Gale.

Gale debe pensar lo mismo, porque me dice con una sonrisa pequeña:

—Nosotros sí que dormiremos. Nos protegeremos las espaldas.

—Claro—le aseguro. Y, al instante veo a Remt apartándome de las llamas que los Vigilantes nos lanzaban—. Es de fiar, Gale.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura, Katniss? Aquí no podemos fiarnos de nadie.

—Vale, entonces no me fiaré ni de ti.

Y le doy un codazo, para demostrarle que estoy bromeando.

—No deberías de fiarte de mí—confirma Gale.

—De todas formas, Gale. No estoy completamente segura, pero creo que Remt no quiere más que deshacerse de los profesionales, no de nosotros.

—No quiero confiar en él, Katniss. Es algo distinto.

—Me ha salvado la vida.

Le hablo de las llamas entre susurros, de cómo Remt se puso en la trayectoria del disparo. Quiero contarle lo que Remt opina del Capitolio y los juegos, pero no lo veo adecuado con los Vigilantes observándonos las veinticuatro horas.

Tras nuestra charla, no puedo reprimir un par de bostezos. Ahora que sé que Gale está vivo y aquí me invade todo el agotamiento de estos días.

—Duérmete, Katniss.

Extiendo el saco junto a Gale y me meto en él. Parpadeo un par de veces para mantenerme despierta junto a él. Gale simplemente me conoce, averigua mis intenciones y empieza a acariciarme el pelo para que me entre el sueño. Inevitablemente, los ojos se me cierran, y me despido en silencio del cálido fuego.

* * *

><p><em>Como todos sabréis, dentro de un mes empezarán las vacaciones de verano. Prometo intentar escribir más seguido durante ellas (capítulo por semana). Pero ahora, con los finales pisándome los talones, no creo que pueda tocar una sola tecla del teclado. Lo intentaré.<em>

_En este capítulo he introducido un par de toques ¿románticos? para compensar la ausencia de Gale. Espero que hayan sido los adecuados._

_Muertos: un oso... o no. ;)_

_Un beso, y espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo._

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

―Allí está: el campamento de los profesionales.

Gale tenía razón. Los profesionales están dispuestos a cualquier cosa para que nadie más pueda aprovecharse de sus suministros.

Estamos tumbados en el suelo, ocultos tras unos arbustos pero con una buena visión, a más de veinte metros del campamento que los profesionales tienen junto al lago. Tienen todos los suministros acumulados en una pila de más de tres metros formada por alimentos de todo tipo (¡hasta hay un saco de perfectas manzanas rojas!). Alrededor de esa pila, un centenar de montículos la custodian. La red de minas (que ha sido desenterrada de la Cornucopoia) ha sido reactivada; y, por lo tanto, el camino a los víveres tan solo lo conocen los profesionales.

Aunque llevamos más de media hora espiando a los profesionales, las pocas conclusiones que podemos sacar son tan obvias que resultan algo vergonzosas. Los tres tenemos claro que si queremos conseguir alguna victoria sobre los profesionales necesitamos algo más que nuestras habilidades. Armas. Patrocinadores. Suerte...

―Está claro que robarles los suministros no es una opción―admite Gale a mi izquierda, pasándome sus prismáticos―. Tardaríamos días, y no conseguiríamos nada más que ser descubiertos.

Me llevo los prismáticos a los ojos y vigilo con más atención el campamento. No encuentro ningún otro detalle importante mas que al niño que tienen los profesionales. Está sentado a un lado de la pila de suministros comprobando un par de cables que salen de la arena.

―Los profesionales saben matar, pero no sobrevivir―analiza Remt a mi derecha.

―Si les quitamos la comida, no tardarán ni dos días en matarse entre ellos―digo yo.

Es una realidad. La ley básica de los animales salvajes. Si en un territorio no hay suficiente comida para todos, aplicamos la ley del más fuerte y problema resuelto. He hecho mis observaciones en el bosque con los mapaches. Cuando la alambrada es activada, una tiene mucho tiempo libre. Quizás demasiado...

Giro la cabeza para ver a Gale mirando fijamente la pila. Tiene esa mirada escrutadora que usa cuando está ideando un plan, sobre todo si es una trampa. Me recuerda a los días que pasamos buscando una forma de pescar sin gastar tanto tiempo como cuando usábamos las cañas. A final, el resultado fue una larga rez trenzada que cruzaba el río de una orilla a otra.

Aprieto los labios e intento planear algo por mi misma. ¿Estarán las minas activadas las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Cuánto necesitan para activarse? ¿Una hoja cayendo sobre ellas o una pisada?

Está claro que las minas no les parece suficiente, porque en estos instantes Marvel está vigilando la pila armado con espadas y cuchillos hasta los dientes.

Junto a la pila de suministros tienen montado un toldo de lona verde, donde están Cato y Clove discutiendo. A pesar de que podemos verles (y ellos podrían vernos), no somos capaces de oírles. Aun así, parece una discusión violenta, lo suficiente como para que Cato esté lanzando cosas al aire. Después, grita:

―Ya solo quedamos tú, Marvel y yo, Clove. Tres contra dos: ¡la ventaja sigue a nuestro favor!

Es obvio que el tema principal es la muerte de Glimmer, y Gale y yo somos el problema que anda suelto por la arena.

―Si que nos han cogido rabia―bromeo.

―Preferiría que hubiéramos pasado desapercibidos―opina Gale.

―Vamos, te encanta esto.

Gira la cabeza para mirarme.

―¿El qué?

―Tenerles de los nervios. ¡Están a punto de sufrir un ataque!―río.

―Vale―Gale me da una sonrisa―. Lo admito: encuentro en ello algo de placer.

Le conozco demasiado.

―¿Solo algo?

Su sonrisa se hace más ancha.

―Por eso pensé que seríais adecuados―suelta Remt.

Ninguno responde a eso.

―Bueno―Gale se levanta varios minutos después y sacude las hojas de pino de sus pantalones―, yo también les tengo rabia a los profesionales. En realidad, me parece una buena alianza.

Remt sonríe y le imita, incorporándose y equilibrando el arco en su hombro. Yo tan solo les miro desde el suelo, algo sorprendida.

A pesar de que Gale no ha preguntado nada respecto al tema del arco, sé que pronto hará algún comentario que estropeará la imagen que Remt tiene de mí: una chica débil e indefensa. Es algo que tampoco me viene bien para obtener patrocinadores; pero hasta que no encuentre el momento oportuno, tendré que aguantar las ganas de sostener el arco.

Cuando volvemos a nuestro campamento (que no merece ni ese nombre tras haber visto el de los profesionales), barajamos las opciones que tenemos.

―El punto débil de los profesionales son sus técnicas de sobrevivir.

―Inexpertos―dice Remt.

―Prácticamente nulas―suelto yo.

―Tenemos que deshacernos de los suministros―finaliza Gale.

―¿Por qué no nos los quedamos nosotros?―propongo.

Gale se detiene a considerar la idea, pero al instante Remt niega.

―No es una opción. Tenemos que demostrarle al público que podemos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta.

Tanto Gale como yo le miramos. Estoy bastante sorprendida. Tiene toda la razón. Tenemos que demostrar que somos mejores que los profesionales. Pero no dejo de estar molesta con él. No he olvidado como me ha utilizado para sus objetivos.

Gale asiente lentamente, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo tuviera en frente. Le ha sorprendido, algo difícil de conseguir.

Puede que Remt sea un buen estratega. Quizás debería escucharlo con más frecuencia.

―Bueno, ¿cómo conseguimos deshacernos de todas sus provisiones?―pregunto.

Todos ponemos en marcha nuestra imaginación; pero, por el momento, nada sale.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos hemos cansado, y empezamos a reunir nuestras provisiones. Tenemos varios lotes de comida, pero no los suficientes para que nos duren dos días. Todos tenemos sacos de dormir que mantienen el calor corporal. Yo tengo yodo y alambre, Remt aporta sus cuerdas y el arco, y Gale tiene un arsenal de cuchillos y varias cantimploras de agua. Podemos sobrevivir perfectamente. Decidimos que la caza de animales podrá mantenernos bien alimentados en la arena, sea cual sea la duración de estos juegos.

Dividimos todos los alimentos que tenemos de forma que estén racionados por igual. En total, nos dan para tres comidas: dos hoy y el desayuno de mañana. La caza por turnos se convierte en un hecho, aunque Remt parece dudar de mi capacidad para cazar, algo comprensible.

Tras una comida ligera, Remt decide encargarse del primer turno de caza, alegando que cenar esta noche algo de carne no nos vendrá mal para reponer nuestras fuerzas y poder pensar mejor. Da un primer voto de confianza hacia nosotros y se marcha dejando el arco apoyado en un tronco, llevándose tan solo sus cuerdas para poner trampas y un par de cuchillos como única protección. Gale me mira y alza las cejas.

―Es de fiar―le aseguro.

―Ya, y tú eres una gran mentirosa, Catnip―dice con un deje de ironía.

Abro la boca para contestar, pero no sé qué decir exactamente. ¿Soy una mentirosa? Tan solo le he hecho creer a Remt que soy débil. No creo que merezca ese título aún.

―Le has ocultado tu habilidad con el arco, ¿o me equivoco?

Lo ha averiguado. No debería extrañarme. Es Gale de quien estamos hablando.

―¿Qué querías que hiciera? No he tenido una sola oportunidad de echarle la mano al arco. Pero después de que me salvara la vida... Supongo que no merecía que le atravesara con una flecha.

Gale aprieta los labios, como si se imaginara el momento en el que estuve a punto de morir.

―Debería agradecérselo.

―Ya no hice yo, Gale. No es necesario.

Gale niega con la cabeza.

―No, es distinto, Catnip. Si hubieras muerto...

Su voz se va apagando y mira a su alrededor, buscando algo mientras evita mi mirada insistente.

―Si hubieras muerto... Yo no habría tenido motivos para seguir aquí vivo.

Le entiendo a la perfección. Si Gale hubiera muerto yo tampoco querría volver a casa. Mi distrito y cualquier lugar de él tan solo sería un firma recordatorio del amigo que habría dejado en la arena; además de la culpabilidad que sentiría sabiendo que él también merecía ganar los juegos. No podría vivir con ello.

Aunque el hecho de que no deje de buscar con los ojos disimuladamente algo a nuestro alrededor me hace averiguar que no estamos hablando de lo mismo. Gale busca las cámaras. Su frase es una... confesión, como si intentara hacerle creer a Panem que él no querría seguir viviendo no por el verdadero motivo, nuestra amistad, sino por algo mucho más fuerte y enternecedor.

Al instante me sonrojo, e intento ocultar mis mejillas agachando la cabeza. En realidad estoy furiosa. ¡Ya hablamos del tema antes de entrar en la arena, en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento! No necesitamos fingir ser amantes para sobrevivir. ¿Por qué entonces saca el tema a colación? Tengo ganas de darle algo más que una bofetada. Ojalá pudiera apagar las cámaras gritarle cuatro cosas y decirle que yo tampoco podría vivir sin él.

Pero, en vez de eso, digo:

―Lo sé. Te presentaste voluntario. Pero preferiría que no me lo volvieras a demostrar. Sobre todo si las cosas pueden acabar así.

Me levanto y voy hasta el arco. Saco una flecha del carcaj y de reojo miro a Gale. Tiene la cabeza gacha y se mira las manos con rabia y... ¿decepción? Intento ignorar el asunto y derribo una manzana de un árbol, que cae con un sonoro golpe en el suelo. La cojo y le doy un mordisco antes de pasársela a Gale, que levanta la cabeza y la coge a tiempo. También la prueba mientras me mira fijamente. Yo simplemente aparto lo ojos y poso la mirada en las copas de los árboles. Por un momento, me parece ver una sombra en ellos, pero desaparece casi al instante.

Entonces, mi mente se ilumina con una idea. Las manzanas.

―Gale, creo que ya sé como podríamos destruir todo el campamento de los profesionales.

Me doy la vuelta y le encuentro sonriendo.

―Sabía que serías tú la que daría con el plan.

En cuanto Remt llega, le comunico nuestra idea. Aunque he vuelto a dejar el arco en su lugar, no puedo evitar pensar mientras le veo salir de entre los árboles que tarde o temprano tendré que decirle que sí sé manejar el arco, y nada mal. Sobretodo si quiero que confía en mí para que el plan salga a la perfección. No es que lo tenga totalmente elaborado en mi mente, paso a paso; pero lo esencial, la base, está allí. Tenemos que hacer explotar las minas.

Al principio, Remt se muestra receptivo, y puedo entender por qué. Cualquier plan, por muy absurdo que suene, tiene que valorarse, porque de una idea podría salir la verdadera solución a nuestros problemas. Pero a medida que le voy explicando cómo vamos a hacer volar la comida por los aires, va perdiendo la esperanza, y empieza a hablarme en un tono más escéptico.

―¿En serio? ¿Manzanas? No lo veo muy... factible.

―Podría serlo―replico―; si lo hacemos bien.

―Vale, pretendes que Gale y yo creemos una distracción para que tú puedas hacer explotar las minas... ¿con manzanas? ―Me mira a mí primero, alzando la ceja; después, desliza sus ojos hasta Gale, que se ha mantenido algo alejado de nosotros y nos observa con los brazos cruzados. ―¿Y tú crees que va a funcionar?―le pregunta a Gale.

―Confío en Katniss. Aun no es algo elaborado, pero estoy seguro de que cuando lo tengamos todo bien planificado, no sonará tan descabellado.

Le doy una mirada de agradecimiento a Gale. Suena tan convincente que casi estoy segura de que va a funcionar.

―Vale, pero eso solo nos soluciona una parte. ¿Qué hay de los profesionales?

Yo no veo ningún problema ni cabos sueltos.

―¿Qué pasa con los profesionales? No serán capaces de vivir bien sin los suministros.

―Tú lo has dicho―gruñe Remt―: vivir. Pero sobrevivirán. Y eso no nos vale.

Me tenso totalmente y, sin poder evitarlo, muestro mi asombro.

Remt está hablando de matar a los profesionales.

―¿Quieres matarles?

Esta vez no es solo Remt el que me mira sorprendido. Gale también lo parece, aunque sabe ocultar muy bien las emociones. Tan solo yo, con una curtida experiencia adquirida gracias a años y años de silencio en los bosques, puedo percibir su ceja, ligeramente alzada, y la sorpresa que esconde tras sus ojos. ¿Por qué están tan sorprendidos?

―Katniss, el plan inicial era deshacernos de los profesionales, no de los suministros.

―No―niego con voz potente. Me niego por completo―. Tiene que haber otra forma. La hay.

―Sí, que salgan de esta arena en una caja de madera―replica Remt.

―¿Por qué te empeñas en descargar tu furia contra... contra...―busco unas palabras que no impliquen a la política de Panem―... contra quien no te ha hecho nada aun?

Por un momento, los ojos de Remt se encienden de una forma que jamás he visto nunca: las pupilas se le han dilatado, y sus labios están fuertemente apretados. Luego, todo desaparece, como si hubiera luchado contra sus demonios internos y le hubieran dado tregua. La tristeza sustituye a la furia, para luego recomponerse con la misma rapidez. Con seriedad, me dice:

―Tú no sabes nada.

Prefiero no replicar algo ingenioso. En vez de eso, le digo con voz serena:

―Si les matamos, no estaremos siendo mejores que ellos. Y para mí es mas importante eso que vencer cualquier juego.

Me doy la vuelta sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el bosque, sin seguir ninguna dirección en concreto. Tan solo quiero poner distancia entre mí y un destino inevitable.

―Hablaré con ella―oigo que Gale le dice a Remt antes de seguirme.

En este tipo de situaciones, Gale sabe cómo debe comportarse a mi alrededor. Sabe a la perfección si necesito que me apoye una mano en el hombro, si quiero que me deje tranquila o si busco su presencia o el ruido silencioso de sus pies tras mí. Al igual que yo sé cuándo Gale necesita desahogarse o soltar un par de bromas para aliviar la tensión y el estrés de nuestros antiguos problemas.

Ahora simplemente me sigue rumbo desconocido. Aparta alguna rama de nuestro camino hasta que decido detenerme y dejarme caer al suelo para enterrar mi rostro entre las manos.

Pensaba que lo había asumido. Pensaba que tenía muy asumido el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, me tocaría el turno para tomar el relevo de asesina. Sabía que mataría, pero jamás me imaginé que los momentos previos iban a ser tan difíciles. No quiero matar, y así se lo digo a Gale.

―Estaríamos convirtiéndonos en lo que queremos combatir. Tiene que haber... ¡Hay otra solución, Gale! Tan solo hay que descubrirla.

―Catnip, no arriesgues tu propia vida por no matar a los profesionales. ¿Crees que ellos habrían sido considerados si Prim hubiera venido a los juegos? ¿Crees que habrían hecho la vista gorda y habrían permitido que fuera otro quien le arrebatara la vida? ¿En serio crees que...?

―No, Gale―le interrumpo―. Calla. No Sigas por ahí, porque no te va a servir de nada.

―No quieres que siga hablando porque tengo razón. Si te resulta difícil matar a alguien, imagina a Prim aquí... Y el resto saldrá sólo.

Niego con la cabeza y alzo al vista hacia sus ojos tormentosos.

―Tiene que haber otras formas―repito.

―No las hay, Katniss. ¡No las hay!

Y por fin Gale estalla.

Suelta un puñetazo que descarga sobre el tronco de un árbol, para después gruñir de frustración y darle una patada.

―¿Crees que yo no voy a sentirme mal cuando mate a alguien? ¡Claro que sí, Katniss! Sobretodo porque tienes razón: ¡ellos no son los verdaderos culpables de que estemos aquí! Tan solo juegan con ventaja, a diferencia de nosotros.

Alzo la cabeza al cielo, casi esperando que un rayo le fulmine por lo que está diciendo. Indirectamente, está culpando al Capitolio de las desgracias de Panem.

Pero Gale se las arregla para desahogarse cuidando lo que dice y sin lanzar ninguna acusación directa al gobierno. Yo me pongo en pie y espero a que su rabieta se pase. Sin embargo, esta vez no me parece una rabieta de los bosques. Esta vez, Gale está verdaderamente frustrado, y le comprendo: mañana podríamos estar muertos.

Al final, consigue calmarse y me mira con una resolución que provocan que mis alarmas salten.

―No voy a permitir que escapen sabiendo que podrían matarte en cualquier momento, Catnip.

Y esta vez soy yo la que se enfada, pero con él.

―¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso de una vez, Gale?! Para. Deja de recordarme cada minuto el motivo por el que estás aquí. No dejas de decir cosas como esa que no hacen más que recordarme que solo uno puede ganar. ¡Y tú pareces totalmente resuelto a que sea yo!

―¿Por qué crees si no que me presenté voluntario?―me grita.―Oh, es que me apetecía probar la experiencia de abandonar a mi familia para participar en unos juegos macabros.

Yo tan solo ignoro la creciente ironía de su tono.

―Y encima nunca me dejas siquiera decirte que tú también deberías ganar, que yo prefiero mil veces que tú seas el que vuelva a casa; porque, de los dos, eres el que menos merece estar aquí. No me dejas decirte lo mucho que...

Enmudezco, porque he llevado la conversación a un terreno peligroso. No, no pienso hacerlo. No pienso hablar ante todo Panem sobre lo que siento por Gale y la profunda amistad que compartimos. Eso es algo que tan solo nos incumbe a nosotros, y prefiero que siga así.

En vez de seguir por ese fangoso camino, acudo a la acusación:

―¡Tomaste la decisión de salvarme por tu cuenta! ¡No contaste conmigo en ningún momento! Teníamos un acuerdo, por si lo habías olvidado: tenías que cuidar de nuestras familias. Tú deberías estar ahora mismo en el distrito doce, no aquí planificando un enfrentamiento contra los profesionales.

―Y dejar que vinieras a los juegos mientras me quedaba de brazos cruzados―asiente Gale con mordacidad.

―¡No tenía otra opción! ¡Era Prim! Yo...―La voz se me quiebra.― Yo no podía permitir que viviera esto.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Katniss? Yo tampoco tuve otra opción. Nunca la tuve.

Jadeo y me doy la vuelta, furiosa. ¿Cómo se atreve? Tuvo opciones. Y la mejor de todas involucraba a nuestras familias. ¡Salvarlas! ¡Asegurar su supervivencia! Así lo acordamos. Porque, por encima de cualquier cosa de este mundo, ellos son lo primero. Para ambos. Y no pienso permitir que olvide el grave error que ha cometido.

―Gale―digo girándome―. Te he perdonado millones de cosas desde que nos conocemos. Pero no voy a olvidar esto. Jamás, ni en mil años, podré perdonarte lo que les has hecho. ¡Lo que nos has hecho!―rectifico.―El primero de los dos que muera se llevara consigo la incertidumbre de si su familia volverá a ver un plato lleno, de si el otro ganará los juegos o morirá en el intento. Y eso, Gale, será por tu culpa. Nunca lo olvides, porque yo no dejo de pensar en ello todos los días.

Y vuelvo al campamento, dejando a Gale en la línea de árboles. Minutos después descubro a Remt practicando con el arco. En cuanto me ve lo baja, dejando que su próximo tiro apunte al suelo.

―¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Le lanzo una mirada mordaz y enmudece.

Pero minutos después parece olvidarla por completo.

―¿Siempre sois así de escandalosos cuando discutís?―me pregunta sin ninguna burla.

Asiento, y en ese instante escucho un grito. Varios pájaros salen de las copas, y Remt me mira con algo de temor, preguntándose seguramente si deberíamos ir a ver que sucede. Yo niego con la cabeza.

Es un grito de Gale. No es un grito de dolor ni de auxilio. Es, simplemente, por frustración. Lo hace muy menudo, sobretodo cuando estamos hasta el cuello de problemas.

Sin embargo, esta vez es distinto. El grito provoca que el corazón me dé más de un vuelco. Siento un dolor en el pecho (la culpabilidad) y al instante se empieza a formar en mi garganta un nudo imposible de deshacer. Aprieto fuertemente los ojos para evitar derramar lágrimas. Me siento totalmente dividida entre la lealtad que le debíamos a nuestras familias (lealtad que Gale y yo hemos defraudado) y el gran aprecio y cariño que le tengo a mi amigo. No merece que yo le haga sentirse culpable, pero tampoco nuestras familias merecen morir de hambre.

―Me sorprende que no haya ido ningún profesional a ver que estaba sucediendo―comenta Remt, volviendo a alzar el arco y apuntando al tronco que tiene en frente. Este ya luce unos rasguños, producto de otros tiros fallados. Le ignoro y digo agotada, mientras voy a sentarme encima de mi saco:

―Alza más la barbilla. Acerca la muñeca a tu hombro derecho. Apunta recto a un lugar un poco más alto que donde quieres dar. La flecha siempre hace una ligera parábola. Asegúrate de aprovecharla.

Remt me mira con desconcierto, pero atiende a mis indicaciones.

Parece totalmente sorprendido cuando la flecha permanece clavada en el tronco, tambaleándose con ligereza.

* * *

><p><em>Por fin, el capítulo quince subido. No he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que si veis algún error garrafal, disculparme. Son las dos y media de la madrugada, pero es que menudas horas son a las que se me presenta la inspiración.<em>

_Tenía ganas de subir este capítulo. Espero vuestra opinión.** Y va dedicado a SadderthanSilence, porque fue su cumpleaños y merece un regalito marca FF.**_

_El próximo capítulo (del cual ya tengo escrito la mitad) disfrutaréis de un Galeniss en condiciones, así como muchas dosis de acción, como a mi me gusta. No sé con exactitud cuándo podré publicarlo, pero espero que el verano me de tregua y me permita respirar para escribir bien y lo que mejor se me da._

_A. S. H._


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Es de noche, y Gale aún no ha vuelto al campamento. Remt y yo hemos pasado el resto del día realizando varias actividades: él ha practicado con el arco, yo he recogido algunas bayas... He encontrado un arbusto muy cerca de nuestro campamento que contiene las bayas más peligrosas del mundo vegetal: son jaulas de noche, y he recogido un puñado para enseñárselas a Remt y que sepa cuáles son.

―¿Tan peligrosas son? ―ha cuestionado mientras admiraba una que sostenía frente a él con el pulgar y el índice.

―Mucho ―le he asegurado―. Nada más tragar un poco, mueres. Es inmediato, pero indoloro.

―¿Cómo sabes tanto de plantas?

Dejé las bayas buenas sobre una hoja de albahaca para después acompañar la cena.

―Mi padre me... Yo... Bueno, la familia de mi madre trabajaba en una boticaria, y tengo un libro que recoge a mayoría de especies de plantas que puedes encontrarte en el bosque.

Remt asintió y arrojó la jaula de la noche lejos. Después, continuó con el arco, arma que está empezando a dominar.

Aun no me ha preguntado respecto a los consejos, pero creo que tiene la ligera sospecha de que no soy tan torpe con las armas como le he hecho creer. Yo tan solo me limito a ignorar las miradas de reojo que me lanza. Estoy demasiado agotada mentalmente como para seguir con la farsa. Me tumbo sobre mi saco de dormir sin meterme dentro, con la esperanza de que Gale vuelva en cualquier momento y finja que no ha sucedido nada. Pero no es así de sencillo. Me doy la vuelta por tercera vez y aprieto los ojos.

―Y ese plan tuyo... ¿Exactamente cómo quieres que lo hagamos?

Vuelvo a girarme para quedar frente a él.

―Pensaba que no te interesaba el plan.

Remt se encoge de hombros.

―Sé que no es el mejor plan del mundo, pero no podemos rechazarlo si es el único que tenemos. He estado pensándolo, y tienes razón: una forma de destruir a los profesionales es a través de sus suministros. Pero Katniss, espero que sepas que esto es solo una forma de atrasar lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano vendrán a por nosotros, sobre todo si averiguan que vamos a deshacernos de sus víveres.

Es prácticamente lo mismo que me ha dicho Gale. En algún momento, tendré que matar. Fin de la historia.

Suspiro y me siento.

―Gale y tú tenéis que crear una distracción para alejarles del campamento. En cuanto yo tenga la oportunidad, volaré en pedazos todo lo que tengan allí.

―¿Cómo? ―me pregunta.

―Bueno, la forma de deshacernos de todo ello es con el sistema de seguridad que protege la montaña de comida.

A Remt le brillan los ojos.

―Las minas. Hay que hacerlas explotar.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras Remt continúa pensando en el plan.

―La cuestión es: ¿cuánto se necesita para activarlas? ¿Bastará con el saco de manzanas del que hablas? ¿Y cuán de grande será la explosión?―Se detiene y frunce el ceño. ―No deberíamos ignorar la importancia de esto último, Katniss.

―Lo sé, pero no hay forma de averiguar nada de eso.

―Sí la hay― dice la voz de Gale.

Sale de entre los árboles agarrando a alguien del brazo, y yo no puedo hacer nada más que contener la respiración. La persona que tiene presa forcejea y evita entrar en nuestro claro durante unos instantes antes de dejarse llevar por Gale.

Estoy tan atenta en Gale, quien evita mi mirada deliberadamente, que no reparo en quién es la persona que forcejea hasta tenerla frente a mí. Es el niño del distrito 3, el que ha construido la red de minas alrededor de los suministros de los profesionales.

Remt alza el arco en posición de defensa, aunque es más que evidente que el chico no está en condiciones de atacarnos. Aun así, me pongo en pie, agarrando un cuchillo tan largo como mi antebrazo. Cuanto más amenazantes parezcamos ante el niño, mejor.

―Mirar a quien me he encontrado rondando por aquí ―comenta Gale con voz irónica.

Conduce el niño hasta el centro del campamento, dejándole sentado sobre el césped. Remt apunta amenazadoramente a algún punto de su hombro, y el chico tiembla al ver la punta de la flecha tan cerca. Se encoge y dice:

―Por favor, que sea rápido.

Me estremezco al oír su voz, temblorosa y alarmada. Es la voz de un niño asustado, un niño que probablemente estará pesando en su hogar y sus padres. Tiene algo de inocente y pequeño que me recuerda no solo a Prim, sino a Posy, Rory, Vick y todos los niños de la Veta que lloran de alegría por un trozo de pan.

«Podría ser cualquiera de ellos», pienso.

Y es cierto, pero no puedo permitirme pensar así. No quiero encariñarme con nadie más en la arena. Me aterroriza la idea, y ya es suficiente con tener a Gale aquí.

―Baja el arco ―le pido a Remt, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Duda. Me mira por encima del hombro antes de volver a apretar entre las manos la madera del arma y relajar los brazos, bajando la flecha y dejando que la punta mire el suelo.

Me pregunto si Remt tiene hermanos pequeños.

El chico nos contempla extrañados ante la súbita ausencia de amenazantes armas, seguramente debatiéndose entre la desconfianza y el agradecimiento. ¿Qué le harán los profesionales? ¿Qué le habrán prometido para mantenerle a su lado? Protección, sin duda. Lo que a lo mejor no sabe (o sí sospecha) es que, a la menor oportunidad y en cuanto deje de ser útil, lo matarán sin miramientos.

―¿Qué… qué vais a hacerme? ―nos pregunta entre sollozos.

Ahora que le veo de cerca, no debe tener más de trece años.

Se remueve en el sitio e intenta levantarse. Automáticamente, Remt alza el arco por segunda vez y Gale saca del tobillo uno de sus incontables cuchillos. El niño retrocede y termina cayendo de nuevo al suelo de culo. Empieza a temblar otra vez.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta Remt.

Gale, a su vez, dice:

―¿Saben los profesionales que estamos aquí?

El chico del distrito 3 parece tan asustado que se ve incapaz de responder a cualquiera de las preguntas. Y le entiendo: dos chicos altísimos, con miradas y armas amenazantes alzándose sobre ti aterroriza a cualquiera.

De Remt podía esperarlo (básicamente porque no le conozco), pero… ¿Gale? ¿Es que el chico no le recuerda a ninguno de sus dos hermanos pequeños? Este no es el Gale que jugaba con sus hermanos pequeños a luchar y revolcarse en el suelo del salón.

Está claro que voy a tener que equilibrar el ambiente.

―Eh, dejar las armas de una vez. No va a hacernos daño ni va a intentar escaparse, ¿verdad? ―pregunto dirigiéndome al niño, quien asiente vigorosamente. ―¿Lo veis?

Gale es el primero en guardar de nuevo el cuchillo en el tobillo. Remt opta por alejarse un par de metros sin dejar de apuntarle. Ruedo los ojos y me arrodillo frente al niño. Gale, para mi sorpresa (teniendo en cuenta que hace unos segundos le apuntaba con un cuchillo), hace lo mismo. Se agacha junto a mí y nuestras rodillas se rozan brevemente. Cruzamos las miradas un segundo, y la de Gale me parece tan turbada que tengo que apartar sus ojos de los míos.

―Eh, lo siento ―se disculpa Gale dándole un toquecito en el hombro―. No queríamos asustarte. Espero que entiendas nuestras acciones.

El chico asiente, pero parece no confiar en mi amigo. En cambio, no deja de mirarme. Seguramente porque he sido la única del lugar que no le ha puesto un arma en el cuello.

―Te voy a hacer una pregunta ―intenta de nuevo Gale―. ¿Saben los profesionales que tenemos nuestro campamento aquí?

El niño, por toda respuesta, encoge las piernas rodeándolas con sus brazos y oculta la cara en las rodillas. Gale suspira, paciente.

―No vamos a hacerte daño, ni te vamos a matar de hambre si no nos contestas. No somos como ellos ―dice Gale refiriéndose a los profesionales―. Pero nos gustaría que nos respondieras a unas cuantas preguntas.

En vez de asentir o negarse en rotundo, el chico me mira con cara de circunstancias, como si se disculpara. Después, niega con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunto. Extiendo un brazo y dejo caer mi mano sobre su hombro. Vuelve a negar.

―Es que… Si os digo algo... Lo más seguro es que me maten.

―¡Nadie va a saber que has estado aquí! ―le asegura Gale. ―¿Estabas comprobando los alrededores?

Asiente. Después, tras dudar unos segundos, añade mirándome:

―En realidad me han mandado eso para que ellos puedan hablar con tranquilidad. No les gusta que sepa sus planes.

Gale se acaricia la barbilla.

―Entonces no puedes decirnos mucho sobre lo que pretenden hacer, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza, y casi parece decepcionado por no poder ayudarnos.

Gale asiente y me mira. Casi como si no hubiéramos discutido hoy, me pregunta silenciosamente qué hacemos con él. Yo me encojo de hombros.

―¿Al menos sabes si los profesionales son conscientes de que estamos aquí?

―No lo saben ―afirma el niño con seguridad―. Si no, me habrían dicho que estuviera alerta. Me mandan vigilar los alimentos, aunque es una estupidez. Nadie podría llegar hasta…

Enmudece, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta. Ha estado a punto de mencionar la trampa que tienen montada.

―Sabemos lo de las minas ―le confirmo―. ¿Las montaste tú?

―Sí, pero no es nada del otro mundo. No hubo peligro alguno al desenterrarlas de la Cornucopia. Estaban desactivadas, y los profesionales tenían material suficiente como para que las pudiera reactivar una vez enterradas.

―¿Puedes desactivarlas?

Tuerce el gesto, inquieto.

―No, no contaba con ningún sistema o cualquier cosa parecida a un mando a distancia para poder desactivarlas sin que exploten―admite. Tras un par de segundos, añade: ―Lo siento.

―No es tu culpa ―Gale le palmea el brazo. Después, se levanta y va a hablar con Remt.

El niño no aparta su mirada de los dos, casi como si temiera que fueran a abalanzarse sobre él. Yo le doy unos toquecitos para llamarle la atención y distraerlo un poco.

―¿Cómo es que sabes montar una red de minas?

Se encoge de hombros.

―En realidad, es muy sencillo. Hasta un bebé podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Parece un insulto, aunque el niño no es consciente de ello.

―En el colegio nos enseñan a establecer sistemas similares, como circuitos de redes eléctricas. Esto es igual, o al menos parecido.

Claro, debía haberlo supuesto. Pertenece al distrito de la tecnología.

De ese distrito importan directamente todos los artefactos que los mineros necesitan para bajar a las profundidades, como detectores de gas en vez de canarios, sistemas de control de explosiones provocadas… Hasta el ascensor que usan nuestros mineros para descender a las profundidades de la tierra fue construido por ellos.

―¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más? ―le pido. Sin esperar respuesta, pregunto: ―¿Cuánto se necesitaría para hacer explotar todas las minas?

―¿Todas?

Asiento.

Aprieta los labios, pensativo.

―Bueno, he establecido el sistema de forma que solo explote la mina activada. Pero están las unas tan cerca de las otras que en cuanto la mina explote, el resto se irán activando en un perímetro que lo más probable es que cubra toda la red.

―¿Y qué peso tiene que caer en la mina?

Se encoge de hombros.

―No lo sé con exactitud. No creo que una pluma las haga explotar, porque todos los profesionales estarían muertos ya…

―¿Y unas manzanas? ―le pregunto.

―Sí… Supongo…

―¿Qué distancia sería segura?

―Segura para qué.

―Para que no te alcance.

―Mmm… No sé… ¿Cuarenta metros a la redonda? No, eso suena poco. Seguramente se más…

Cuarenta metros de distancia. Puedo hacerlo.

No me gusta alardear, pero estoy acostumbrada a cazar ciervos cuando me topo con alguno, y eso requiere altas habilidades de puntería, combinado con una gran distancia entre tu cuerpo y la presa. Si no tuviera un buen ojo, probablemente jamás me habrían pagado por la carne del animal.

Puedo hacerlo. Estoy segura.

Pero tenemos un número limitado de flechas. No puedo permitirme errar demasiado… En caso de tener la oportunidad.

Gale vuelve a acercarse a nosotros, seguido de Remt. Me lanza el tipo de mirada que dice tenemos-que-hablar-más-tarde antes de volver a dirigirse al niño.

―Vamos a hacer un trato ―propone Gale, volviendo arrodillarse junto a él. Y decido ponerme de pie y esperar un poco alejada―. Si te contamos nuestros planes… ¿Nos ayudarás? Te prometemos a cambio protección, y no el tipo de protección de los profesionales. Te dejaremos marchar, y prometemos que no te atacaremos.

Veo al niño dudar.

―¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Gale cruza un par de miradas con Remt antes de que el segundo explique.

―Queremos que nos ayudes a deshacernos de los suministros.

―¿Cómo?

―Eres tú el que se queda vigilando cuando ellos se van… a explorar. ¿Es eso correcto?

El chico se remueve y asiente. Es evidente que, de los tres, es Remt el que más le intimida.

―Lo único que te pedimos es que hagas la vista gorda. Que no nos detengas.

Se levanta bruscamente, sorprendiéndonos, aunque ninguno le detenemos. No pensamos que vaya a escapar realmente. Es consciente de que le resultará imposible.

―¡Me matarán! Aunque no lo hiciera adrede, aunque me dejarais fuera de combate, me matarían. Tan solo de rabia porque las cosas no hayan salido como ellos querían.

―A eso vamos. Te prometemos que te dejaremos ir. No tienen por qué enterarse de que has colaborado. Te marchas, nos dejas vía libre y nadie te perseguirá. Te lo prometo ―le asegura Gale.

El niño nos mira a los tres, y pienso que va a rechazar la propuesta, que va a ir a delatarnos y que tendremos que matarlo.

―Vale ―acepta.

Y sé que lo ha hecho porque sabe que no tiene opción.

Tras tratar un par de detalles, permitimos que el niño, que se llama Donny, se vaya para no levantar tantas sospechas. Si se retrasa, los profesionales podrían salir a buscarle.

―Una sola cosa ―se detiene antes de marcharse. Nos mira a Gale y a mí―. Más os vale por vuestro bien que Cato no se entere de que habéis sido vosotros. Os tiene ganas.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Le gusta llamar la atención. Y vuestras puntuaciones le hicieron sombra. No está muy contento con vosotros. Y no dudéis que, si os encuentra, nada bueno os sucederá.

―Bueno, no sabe con quién se enfrenta ―comenta Gale con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos no hay nada más reflejado que la inquietud.

Donny, por primera vez desde que le hemos visto, sonríe, se da la vuelta y desaparece en la espesura del bosque. Yo miro al cielo, y justo en ese instante aparece el himno de Panem junto al escudo. Ninguna muerte.

¿Por qué los Vigilantes no han intervenido aún? Algo realmente interesante debe de estar sucediendo en la arena, lo suficientemente expectante como para guardar sus juguetitos para otro momento. ¿Será nuestro plan? Tenemos previsto realizarlo mañana, a media tarde. Así que tal vez los Vigilantes prefieren ver cómo las cosas siguen su curso e intervenir cuando consideren que el asunto se vuelve un tanto tedioso.

No creo que para los tributos la arena resulte en algún momento aburrida.

Estoy a punto de sentarme en mi saco cuando Gale me detiene, agarrándome por el antebrazo. Suspiro, siendo consciente de que debería disculparme por ser tan borde y brusca en una situación como esta. Permanecemos en silencio en el borde de nuestro claro mientras me pregunto cuál de los dos será capaz de romper esta calma.

―Yo… lo siento ―murmuro al fin, sin mirarle a la cara.

Gale niega con la cabeza y decide ir al grano, como siempre.

―No voy a disculparme por lo que he hecho, Catnip. Porque no me arrepiento. Y sé ―sabía― que no ibas a perdonarme por ello. Pero de alguna forma siento que esto que estoy haciendo es lo correcto.

―¿A qué parte de todas te refieres? ―le pregunto.

―A todas. Todas las decisiones.

Asiento y no vuelve a detenerme cuando me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a nuestro campamento. Es lo más parecido al perdón que podemos recibir el uno del otro. Gale jamás se retracta en sus decisiones ni ideales. Si una idea se le mete en la cabeza, ni yo ni nada en el mundo seremos capaces de convencerle de lo contrario. Forma parte de su personalidad terca y obstinada. Y, aunque sé que Hazelle puede ser dura y fuerte, me pregunto si es una cualidad que Gale heredó de su padre.

Esta noche, decidimos no encender una hoguera, ya que tenemos algunos restos de la comida de hoy. La comida fría no es un inconveniente si se tiene hambre, y ninguno de los tres se queja. Establecemos que, mañana por la mañana, cazaremos. Y empezamos a hablar de algunas técnicas de caza, viéndome obligada a confesarle a Remt que sé manejar un arco lo bastante bien como para acertar a un saco de manzanas a más de cuarenta metros. Obviamente, me pide una demostración. Gale lanza un par de manzanas al aire (irónicamente, de esa fruta aquí tenemos de sobra) y acierto en menos de cinco segundos, derribándolas junto a nosotros.

―No está nada mal ―admite Remt, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Después, me sorprende diciendo: ―Creo que será mejor que te quedes tú con el arco.

Con hoguera o sin ella, contamos con un par de linternas que Gale consiguió durante el baño de sangre, y las disponemos en torno a los troncos consumidos. No es lo mejor para espantar a los animales, pero al menos podemos vernos las caras.

Mientras Remt está ocupado con un cuchillo, me permito observar a Gale, que está sentado apoyado contra un tronco y jugueteando con un par de cuerdas de Remt. Seguramente esté perfeccionando alguna de sus trampas más complicadas. O creando alguna nueva y sorprendentemente factible. Es verdaderamente bueno.

Me pilla en mitad de mi análisis y me da una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo en alto y a mi vista sus manos enredadas entre nudos. Yo ruedo los ojos y no puedo evitar que una risita se me escape. Después, casi inconscientemente, me tapo la boca con las manos. No debería reírme aquí. No en la arena.

Pero Gale es el único que puede hacerme feliz durante unos breves segundos en el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

><p><em>Os explico: os prometí romance en este capítulo, y es cierto que lo había. Pero el capítulo se me ha extendido demasiado, hasta el punto de resultar bastante pesado. Así que muy pronto tendréis el siguiente.<em>

_Me estoy comprometiendo a subir como mínimo un capítulo por semana. No prometo nada, tan solo que lo intentaré._

_Un beso, y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo._

_A. S. H._


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

En cuanto empieza a amanecer, nos vamos a cazar. Es necesario que consigamos provisiones antes de nuestro ataque, sobre todo si pensamos en dejarles vivos (he conseguido convencerles de ello bajo el argumento de que podemos ser mejores que ellos. Resulta que Remt es casi tan orgulloso o más que Gale, y convencer a un par de tíos con el orgullo hinchado es bastante fácil y factible).

Si el plan sale tal y como esperamos y conseguimos destruir todos sus suministros, tendremos que alejarnos lo antes posible y lo máximo que nuestras piernas puedan correr. En cuanto sean conscientes del ataque, sabrán que los responsables estarán cerca, y nada les impedirá salir a buscarnos.

Como Gale y Remt tendrán que crear una distracción (yo he propuesto que enciendan dos o tres hogueras a una distancia relativamente cercana, pero la falta de "acción y enfrentamiento" hace de una idea prudente y lógica a una poco atractiva) porque yo tendré que asegurarme de la destrucción total y masiva de los suministros, estaremos a una distancia bastante alejada; por lo que hemos acordado un punto de encuentro que establecemos cuando exploramos el terreno a la vez que cazamos.

Tras haber estado varios días separados sin saber si estábamos vivos, a Gale no le atrae nada la idea del punto de encuentro, y tiene más motivos porque hemos marcado un margen de una hora. Si tardo más de ese tiempo en llegar al punto, tendrán que marcharse sin mí, y viceversa. Gale se queja varias veces con este punto, e insiste en acompañarme.

―Remt puede encargarse solo de encender las hogueras ―gruñe.

―Ya, y yo puedo encargarme solita de activar las bombas. Remt necesitará ayuda si se llega a producir un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Yo no voy a correr ese riesgo.

―Ahí tiene razón, Gale ―interviene Remt―. Sé que soy fuerte y bastante bueno luchando, pero ellos me superan en número. Incluso si somos dos.

Gale gruñe un par de cosas por lo bajo y termina aceptando, pero solo a cambio de que el margen de tiempo aumente a dos horas. Remt y yo lo aceptamos.

Contra todo pronóstico, cazar resulta ser un calmante para mis músculos. Tensar la cuerda del arco me relaja los brazos cuando debería ser al contrario, y mis gemelos queman a la primera carrera, transmitiéndome una sensación de placer y calma anhelantes. Más que cazar, es el volver a una vieja rutina lo que me relaja. Me permito olvidar de dónde estoy, y Gale y yo le demostramos a Remt nuestras habilidades como compañeros de caza. Lo cierto es que tenemos mucho de que alardear. Nuestra sincronización y comunicación son envidiables.

Por lo que nos cuenta Remt, el territorio de caza de su zona es bastante peligroso. Pero un punto a su favor es que la caza, en especiar la de los castores, está permitida, e incluso bien vista. Nos cuenta que las familias que viven en la linde del bosque (como la suya) tienen esa ventaja, pero que tener una licencia de caza es caro. Al mes tienen que pagar una cuota desorbitada que seguramente vaya al Capitolio, y provoca que la mayor parte del juego del mes se vaya en asegurar que el próximo pueda volver a cazar, cubrir la siguiente cuota y alimentar lo justo a tu familia. Eso sí, cazar sin licencia es castigado con la muerte y una multa astronómica que es pagada por la familia.

Así que en realidad nuestros bosques son más seguros, menos caros y, aunque ilegales, no mal vistos. Tenemos a nuestro favor que los agentes de la paz echen de menos la buena carne y Sae valore bien los muslos de perro salvaje.

Camina por el bosque con dos personas se me hace extraño. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a la silenciosa presencia de Gale junto a mí, por lo que tres ahora mismo se me hace una multitud. Me hubiera gustado que Remt hubiera ido por su lado como sugirió, pero para ambos chicos resulta más interesante compartir experiencias y conocimientos. Yo me voy quedando atrás poco a poco, prefiriendo perderme en mis propios pensamientos a escuchar sus diatribas, que me llegan, quiera o no.

―Suelo usar dobles nudos en la mayoría de mis trampas ―admite Remt.

―Bueno, si quieres asegurarte de que no se desmonte… Pero eso hace que la trampa tenga menos movimiento y sea más ruda.

―Ya, claro. Díselo a mis presas.

―Lo que quiero decir es que es mejor asegurar nudos simples y tardar un poco más a hacer dobles nudos y que la trampa no sea tan buena.

―Igualmente, uso muchas redes.

―Yo también. Y para pescar.

Me pregunto si al Capitolio le interesará que compartan técnicas de caza siendo en el distrito 12 una práctica ilegal. A lo mejor ni se han dado cuenta. ¿Quién sabe?

Al regresar a nuestro campamento, repartimos toda la caza entre nuestras tres mochilas. Aunque Remt y Gale procurarán permanecer juntos, siempre existe el riesgo de que, por un motivo u otro, se separen. Dos ardillas, un conejo, varias hojas de menta, un pez y un puñado de bayas nos tocan a cada uno. De haber estado en casa, estas raciones solo me durarían un día y medio.

Yo, además, cuento con una botella de agua y un cuchillo, a parte del arco. Estoy cerrando mi mochila cuando Gale desliza su conejo dentro. Alzo la vista y su mano roza la mía.

―Remt y yo juntos tenemos más provisiones ―se disculpa, cerrándome la mochila y sin darme opción de rechazar su conejo.

Nos comemos dos ardillas que no hemos repartido haciendo un pequeño fuego que apagamos en cuanto los animalillos están hechos. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo permanecemos en silencio, repasamos las partes del plan, recordando entre los tres qué madera arde más para llamar la atención, el punto de encuentro y la dirección que se tomará en cuanto el margen de tiempo sea superado. La idea es no cruzar el río, ya que hemos comprobado que a los profesionales el agua les gusta bien poco, y no parecen saber de la existencia de una zona mucho más calmada del río, por donde pasamos para vigilarles, justo antes de la desembocadura del lago. Tendremos que cruzar esas aguas calmadas para poder efectuar nuestro plan.

En caso de no reunirme a tiempo con ellos, tomaré el camino establecido, andar río arriba junto a la orilla del lado este, alejándome del campamento de los profesionales y de nuestro claro provisional.

Como tenemos tiempo hasta el momento en que efectuaremos el plan (una o dos horas antes de amanecer, cuando los profesionales vuelvan de su cacería según Donny), me echo una breve siesta para recuperar las horas de sueño que anoche no tuve entre insomnio y pesadillas en las que, sorprendentemente, aparecía Peeta Mellark. En vez de ser yo la que le gritaba a mi padre que corriera, el hijo del panadero me alertaba a mí. Me desperté entre temblores, relevé antes de tiempo a Remt en la guardia y desperté a Gale una hora más tarde de la prevista.

A medida que cae la tarde, algo se va removiendo en mi interior. Al principio, empieza como algo sordo y molesto, aunque fácil de ignorar. Pero van pasando las horas y me sorprendo a mí misma echándole a Gale miradas furtivas y procurando recordar cada detalle que he ido aprendiendo de él, como la forma que guiña los ojos cuando le da el sol, el constante pellizcar del puente de su nariz cuando está nervioso o frustrado… Incluso la leve sonrisa que me ofrece cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Sus tics, sus movimientos más imperceptibles… Esta es una forma de conocer a alguien. Con el tiempo, vas grabando en tu mente todos estos detalles hasta que forman parte de tu día a día. Y en el momento menos esperado, cuando dejan de ser parte de ti, te das cuenta de lo imprescindibles que eran.

Al final, llega la hora. Levantamos el campamento, cada uno guarda su propio saco de dormir y me quedo con una de las linternas en caso de tener que avanzar durante la noche. A pesar de que la considero innecesaria desde que he averiguado que mis gafas son de visión nocturna, decido guardarla por si acaso.

Antes de salir del claro y volvernos a adentrarnos en unos bosques que ya vamos conociendo, me giro en redondo y me despido del que ha sido nuestro campamento los últimos días. La única evidencia de nuestra presencia es la hoguera apagada, junto a las cenizas y la madera chamuscada. Cinco segundos después, alcanzo a mis dos compañeros.

Cruzamos la parte calmada del río, la que está junto a la desembocadura, mientras Remt gruñe por lo bajo algo como que podríamos haber encontrado esta zona antes de lanzarnos de cabeza a las aguas turbias, las que están más al norte y por donde cruzamos nosotros. Nos remangamos los pantalones y hundimos las piernas hasta los muslos. Una vez en la orilla, nuestros caminos se separarán.

Ellos continuarán hacia el oeste por el bosque para alejarse unos pocos kilómetros de mí y darme algo de ventaja y tiempo para efectuar mi disparo. Yo saldré ya del bosque y volveré al lugar desde donde espiamos a los profesionales ayer.

Remt me da una palmadita en el hombro sin decir nada y empieza el tramo de viaje que tienen por delante. Gale, sin embargo, deja que se aleje hasta que desaparece y me mira.

―Lo harás bien ―me asegura.

Yo simplemente asiento, porque lo cierto es que por dentro estoy temblando. Esto era lo que llevo temiendo todo el día. Este momento.

«Tal vez no vuelva a verlo.»

Aparto esa idea de mi mente y me convenzo de que, mientras tengan tiempo y pocas ganas de un enfrentamiento, Gale y Remt podrán alejarse de las hogueras antes de que los profesionales lleguen a ellas.

―¿Tienes miedo?

Me encojo de hombros y miro a cualquier parte menos a él.

No tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar. Realizo la parte del plan más segura, así que mi propia vida no tiene un hueco entre mis temores. En cambio, él sí. Y Remt también, aunque no tanto y me cueste más admitirlo.

―¿Y si no acierto, Gale? Me he dado solo tres flechas para disparar. Si no funciona, no se me ocurre nada más que lanzar una piedra al suelo, y no tengo fuerza como para hacerlo desde tan lejos. Fracasaremos, y nadie querrá patrocinarnos…

Gale se acerca hasta que la punta de nuestras botas se tocan. Posa sus manos en mis hombros y yo alzo la vista. El iris grisáceo de sus ojos me recuerda a casa, y es lo mejor que puedo tener ahora mismo.

―Bien, escúchame. Eres más fuerte que ellos. Lo eres. ―Vuelvo a desviar mi vista, rodando los ojos y empezando a quejarme. ―¡No, Katniss! Mírame ―me pide. Y lo hago―. Tan solo quieren espectáculo. Es lo único que quieren. Al fin y al cabo, son los juegos: tenemos que entretenerles ―murmura apretando los labios. Se centra en mí, y ya no hay nada que me separe de sus ojos; ni el miedo al fracaso ni la inseguridad―. Sabes cazar. Eres la mejor que conozco. Y _sé_ que no fallarás. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñarles lo buena que eres.

Abro la boca, a punto de replicar algo ingenioso; pero Gale es más inteligente, y me conoce. Así que aprovecha el reducido espacio que hay entre nosotros y, con rapidez, hace que desaparezca, uniendo su boca a la mía. Ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos, y más tarde me enfurecerá esto, porque los suyos me están pidiendo perdón por haber ignorado mi opinión respecto a la estrategia de Haymitch.

Solo que estoy tan distraída y desconcertada por lo suaves que son sus labios contra los míos que no pienso en gritarle nada cuando se separa. Ese beso es tan distinto a nuestras costumbres… Y a la vez, la calidez y cercanía de Gale son tan familiares que me proporciona cierto consuelo.

―Nos vemos más tarde ―promete, deslizando sus dedos por mi cuello en una caricia y presionando sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, solo que mucho más breve y superficial.

Me da un apretón en la nuca, retrocede un par de pasos sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y se vuelve, echando a correr por la dirección en la que hace un minuto Remt desapareció para alcanzarle.

Creo que tardo exactamente quince segundos en darme cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, hacer que la sorpresa desaparezca y que la furia florezca tras ella. Después, me vuelvo y sigo por mi camino, preguntándome si esa pausa me habrá hecho parecer ante las cámaras una completa estúpida o, simplemente, una chica sorprendida y enamorada, como todos esperan de mí.

Ni siquiera me detengo a pensar que es la primera vez que un chico, amigo o no, me besa.

En el campamento, los profesionales parecen haber vuelto de una larga tarde poco productiva. No se ha escuchado ningún cañón, y tampoco parecen muy alegres. Se quejan de la escasa intervención de los Vigilantes, y hace que me pregunte si los distritos profesionales y los organizadores de los juegos tienen tratos. Eso explicaría las constantes victorias de los distritos 1, 2 y 4. En los últimos cuatro años, han sido consecutivas, e incluso sospechosas.

Veinte minutos después, una humareda empieza a emerger del bosque, alzándose sobre el cielo absurdamente despejado. La primera hoguera.

Los profesionales no tardan en reparar en ella.

―¡Mirad! ―grita Clove, señalando la humareda.

Todos se levantan. Cato, Marvel, Clove, Donny y una chica que no había visto antes con ellos. Es del distrito 4, y parece bastante inquieta con ellos.

―¡Coged las armas! Por fin empieza la acción.

Sí, Marvel, por fin empieza la acción.

―Donny, tú te quedas aquí. No dejes que nadie se acerque un solo paso a los suministros.

Implícitamente, hay una amenaza tras sus palabras. Hasta yo puedo verlo.

Minutos después, todos los profesionales se adentran en el bosque, en dirección a la primera hoguera. Sin perder el tiempo, Donny se aleja todo lo que puede de los suministros, quedándose a diez metros a mi derecha.

Salgo de entre los arbustos cuando Donny me hace la señal que establecimos ayer. Me acerco con el arco en posición. Compruebo que no hay nadie a la vista y le hago un gesto a Donny con la cabeza, para que se marche. El chico desaparece entre los arbustos.

Con la mirada, busco el saco de manzanas. Ahí está, sobre lo que parece un paquete envuelto en papel y atado con hilos. Echo la mano a la espalda y cojo una flecha del carcaj.

«Solo tres intentos», me recuerdo. «No puedes fallar.»

Alzo el arco, estiro la cuerda. Cojo aire y guiño el ojo para apuntar a una de las cuerdas que forman el saco. Lo suelto de golpe y, con mis pulmones totalmente vacíos, suelto la flecha.

Fallo por completo, la punta atraviesa un agujero del saco y se clava en una manzana, sin servir de nada el primer tiro.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras preparo la segunda flecha. La penúltima. Y de los nervios y la furia casi la arrojo inútilmente. Intento serenarme.

Inspiro; apunto. Espiro; suelto la cuerda.

La flecha sale disparada y consigo darle. De un solo flechazo, rajo una de las cuerdas del saco. ¡Perfecto!

Pero el saco se tambalea, y una única manzana cae al suelo. Me encojo instintivamente y retrocedo un par de pasos. Ni siquiera escucho el _plof_ de la manzana al chocar el suelo. Salgo de mi escondite y me asomo entre los brazos. La manzana rueda por el suelo como si nada.

¡Venga ya! ¿Eso es todo?

Saco la tercera flecha, la última, dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez. Estoy apuntando cuando la manzana deja de rodar, roza un montículo y estalla por los aires.

El impacto no es fuerte. Pero por algún motivo (ya sea el cambio de presión por la reciente explosión, los trozos de suelo que regresan del cielo o que todas las minas están activadas), el resto de minas estallan frente a mí. Las explosiones consecutivas me empujan hacia atrás, caigo al suelo de espaldas y, por unos instantes, solo veo negro y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Cuando recupero la visión, veo a Donny frente a mí. Hace aspavientos; mueve la boca, pero de ella no sale nada más que un molesto pitido continuo e incesante. Me agita el hombro, agachándose a mi lado, pero apenas siento los movimientos.

―¡Katniss! ―oigo por algún lado, en un susurro insistente.

Entonces, el ruido de un cañón estalla por los cielos, anunciando una muerte.

Consigo encontrar mi cuerpo y la conexión entre él y mis neuronas. Me incorporo apoyando los codos en el suelo, y Donny me abraza instintivamente.

―Dios, Katniss. ¡Pensaba que estabas muerta! Tenías los ojos en blanco. Ay, te sangra la nariz.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, y al momento se me empapan de sangre. ¿Por qué me sangra la nariz?

Entonces recuerdo los efectos de las explosiones en los mineros que sobrevivían. Sangrados por culpa del cambio de presión. Constantes dolores de cabeza. Sí, me duele bastante la cabeza, y supongo que el pitido constante tiene que ver con ello.

―Donny, ¿por qué no te has ido ya? ¡Van a volver!

El chico mira a ambos lados. Aunque yo estoy oculta tumbada tras los arbustos, él está arrodillado, y parte de su cuerpo está expuesto.

La mirada de Donny cambia radicalmente cuando ve algo a lo lejos.

―¡Donny! ―reclama una voz imperiosa. Es Cato.

Donny se levanta de golpe, sin dirigirme una sola mirada. Escucho las pisadas fuertes y pesadas de Cato dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Aún no es consciente de mi presencia gracias a los arbustos. De improvisto, Donny me da una patada que me hace gemir en silencio y rodar hasta meterme prácticamente en los arbustos. Entre un par de ramas, veo los pies de Cato detenerse frente a al arbusto, frente a mí.

―¿Qué ha sucedido, Donny?

Casi puedo imaginarme la cara de Cato, con una vena hinchada en la frente y otra en el cuello.

―Yo… ¡Las minas han debido de activarse por casualidad! No sé cómo ha…

―¿Y cómo es que,_ casualmente_, tú estabas alejado de los suministros?

―Yo… No… Me había parecido ver algo por allí.

―Ya, _casualmente_ había algo por allí.

―¡Sí, casualmente! ―replica Donny.

―Tendrías que haber salido por los aire con la comida y tus estúpidas minas.

Escucho un gruñido, un leve forcejeo, un sonido metálico y un crujido que me estremece todo el cuerpo. Aprieto más los labios, evitando que cualquier ruido se escape de ellos. El sonido del segundo cañón del día retruena a lo lejos.

Veo como las botas de Cato se alejan, y le oigo refunfuñar. Aunque se está alejando, no me atrevo a salir de mi escondite. Y, poco a poco, algo pegajoso se cuela entre las ramas de mi escondite. Lo palpo con las manos y llevo la palma a un resquicio de luz que se cuela entre las hojas.

Es la sangre de Donny.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Como veréis, intento cumplir mi promesa de un capítulo por semana.<em>

_Este ha sido un capítulo poco narrado. Intentaré incluir más diálogos en el próximo, pero en esté sentía la imperiosa necesidad de narrarlo todo (ni idea de por qué)._

_Algo que quiero comentaros es que el discursito de Gale está en parte sacado de la película. Esto es porque cuando vi el teaser, en el que Gale le decía esas palabras a Katniss, me vino la inspiración para escribir este fic. Y pensé que merecía un huequecito en este capítulo. Y sí, está vez hay más romance ;)_

_La mala noticia es que la semana que viene no podré actualizar, ya que mañana mismo salgo de viaje. No sé si dispondré de Internet, y mucho menos de tiempo para escribir algo._

_¡Así que nos vemos dentro de dos semanas!_

_A. S. H._


End file.
